The Star of David
by Angelhaggis
Summary: Ziva is finally beginning to get her life back on track after Somalia when an old ghost emerges, threatening to shake her new life to the very core and bringing a threat that could tear apart the team forever. Contains Tiva, McAbby and Israeli ninjas.
1. Beginnings

**Please read prologue piece 'Observations of a Family' first. **

**Story is set in early Season 7 but contains events and characters from Season 8 and 9. **

* * *

Ziva was different. She knew it. Tony knew it. Gibbs knew it. Even Tim, Abby, Ducky and Palmer knew it. Ever since the team had rescued her from the hell that was Somalia, Ziva was different. More vulnerable. It was to be expected after the three months of humiliation, torture and whatever else she had endured at the hands of Saleem and his followers.

The team had tried not to think too much about what she had endured as the only woman in a terrorist camp in the middle of the desert: instead concentrating on the joy they felt as the bag was ripped off her head exposing her skeletal figure, and beloved face whose eyes no longer held that David spark. She had been to the very edge of hell and yet she had come out of it alive. Alive but different.

Sitting in the bullpen she let her mind wander, ignoring the mountain of paperwork that was stacked on her desk. After Somalia, her mind tended to revisit memories of her life in Israel-which she often missed- and back to the forbidden memories of her mother, Tali and had loved her brother more than anything else in the world. He had been her idol; the one who had hugged her when she cried, the one who had taught her how to shoot, the one who had threatened any boys that dared break her teenage heart and the one person who supported her through every decision she had made. But now he was dead by her hand and she had never had the chance to say goodbye.

Ziva shifted uncomfortably as she felt an unfamiliar prickling sensation of tears in her eyes and snapped back to work as she realised that Tony was sitting opposite her and would no doubt tease her for not working.

_Today is not the day for one of Tony's stupid planks err not planks...pranks! _She thought to herself.

Although she had to admit, since the first time she had walked into the bullpen and met Tony, he had changed. Over the years he had become more grown up, more like a man as opposed to a womanising immature boy that he had once been. Like Ziva, the recent years had tested him through the tragedies of Paula, Jeanne and Jenny, and now Ziva was sure that Tony was ready to settle down with a woman.

But in her heart she knew it would not be her. It could not be her. She was damaged goods both mentally and physically from the scars which lined her body, cut into her flesh by Saleem's hands.

Tony sat watching Ziva, peering at her over his folder. Ever since Somalia, Ziva was different- more silent, more thoughtful. He often wondered what the Israeli was thinking. Truthfully he would kill to know what went on in Ziva David's head. Hearing the 'ping' of the elevator, Tony began to quickly type just as Gibbs and McGee rounded the corner after coming from Abby's lab.

'Gear up! Dead petty officer.' Barked Gibbs and the team hurriedly did so, except Ziva who took her time. Gibbs noticed but said nothing. After what the woman who was like a daughter to him had endured, it would take time before things would be normal again_. _However, unbeknownst to the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs, things would never be the same for the MCRT ever again.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**The first few chapters are quite short but trust me they get longer!**


	2. Something Hinky

Ziva groaned as she walked into the hall of her apartment, closing the door behind her and then switching on the lights. The case they had been working on had been simple- a petty officer had overdosed after being given drugs by a fellow shipmate- but it had been monotonous.

Ziva preferred investigating murders or cases relating to intelligence or assassinations as after all they were her area of expertise. Whilst working the scene McGee had jokingly told her it reminded him of last summer and that she should be glad she missed it before freezing as he realised the implications of what he had said.

'Oh Ziva... I am...err sorry.'

But all was quickly forgotten-after all it was McGee, her friend and the man she considered a brother.

_But you already have a brother;_ a voice inside her head taunted and Ziva flinched at that thought.

Quickly Ziva walked into the living room and plonked down on the sofa, too exhausted to even think about eating. It was then that she noticed it.

The picture of Tali, Ari and her as children had been moved. A civilian would not have noticed it but to her trained eyes it was unmistakable. With almost impossible speed, Ziva leapt up and in the same instance her gun was raised ready to kill if need be. Within moments her apartment had been searched and yet no intruder had been found. Shaking, she tried to calm herself.

Suddenly Ziva was desperate to call someone, just to hear another voice and be reassured. She picked up the phone to dial Tony but stopped realising that he was the last person she wanted to sound weak in front of.

Suddenly Ziva felt overwhelmed. Ever since Somalia she had been weak and the ruthless Ziva David was never weak. Almost as if someone else was controlling her, she found herself dialling Gibbs number and felt strangely relieved when his gruff voice answered on the third ring, 'Gibbs.'

In that moment because of the relief, her voice deserted her.

'Hello?' Gibbs paused and then, 'Ziver?'

'It is me Gibbs', she replied quietly.

Immediately Gibbs's gut told him something was wrong. She usually called Tony, not him. 'What can I do for you Ziva?'

'I...' she stuttered, sighing at another sign of weakness, 'I was just phoning to see how you are.' She answered lamely, deciding not to worry him about her mental state by telling him she suspected someone had been in her apartment just because a picture had been moved.

'Well I'm fine Ziva.' Gibbs answered, secretly worried about his 'daughter'.

'Ok Gibbs, I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I will see you tomorrow 0700 yes?' She tried to sound cheery but it fell flat.

'Sure Ziver. Bye!'

'Bye...and Gibbs?' She stopped cursing herself silently again for her weakness.

'Yeah Ziva?'

'Thank you', and with that she hung up leaving a worried Gibbs behind.

Ziva was plagued by nightmares about Somalia that night. She fought Saleem and his men in her sleep, yelping and whimpering at every blow they inflicted on her already scarred body. She tried to flee the cruel taunts and insults that before Somalia would not have hurt her but now reduced her to heart wrenching sobs.

Ziva was ripped from the nightmares by the shrill ringing of her alarm clock; a sign of normality, which reminded her that she was no longer in the burning, dry desert but back in DC. Instinctively she touched her neck in order to grasp her Star of David pendant but her neck was bare; another reminder of her loss in Somalia.

So instead for comfort, she turned towards her bedside table on which sat a picture of the team taken one Christmas at Ducky's house. Gibbs and Ducky were laughing at one of Ducky's old stories, Abby and McGee were hugging each other and grinning into the camera and she and Tony were standing staring into each other's eyes unaware that their picture was being taken. The photo served as a reminder that Saleem was dead and that he had not won for she was back in DC with her 'family'.

* * *

The rest of the week continued in the same way: Ziva came home from NCIS each night to find something else in her apartment not in the location it should be. A photo, an ornament, and a book-all of which items she had brought with her from Israel.

It unsettled her as she was adamant that they had been moved and that someone had been in her apartment especially as one night she came home to find the kitchen window open. But of an intruder there was no sign. After the second night of this routine she had stopped phoning Gibbs knowing that she was worrying him. She refused to tell the team as she knew they would think she had gone mad. So instead she remained silent.

After Gibbs, Tony had been the first one to realise something was bothering the Israeli and he had his suspicious confirmed after cornering her at a crime scene of a dead marine to have her rush away mumbling about needing to take more photos. Despite her silence, by the end of the week the rest of Team Gibbs knew that something was very wrong with Ziva.

She, on the other hand, ignored this and had taken to sleeping with a gun next to her for precautionary measures.

Perhaps, had she not of been distracted, her senses would have alerted her to the tall, dark-haired, tanned man who had been sat in cars, standing in crowds at crime scenes or watching her through binoculars, following her every move.

* * *

**Firstly, thank you to my reviewers-it was greatly appreciated and I hope you continue to read this story.**

**Secondly, to everybody else, thank you for reading and I hope you decide to leave a review this time.**


	3. A Case

It had been a fortnight since Ziva had first realised someone had been in her home. On Saturday, for the first time, it had just stopped and now, three days later, Ziva was able to relax and feel less distracted. Sighing contentedly she entered the bullpen only to have a scrunched up ball of paper bounce directly off her head.

Tony gulped as he realised that one of his balls in his game of baseball using a ruler and with McGee as a target, had gone slightly off course.

Ziva, after depositing her bag, spun slowly around, her eyes glinting ruthlessly at Tony who instinctively stepped back. _Oh boy. _

'Tell me Tony, why do you always have to act like such a donkey's butt?

'Um...I think you mean horse's...'

But he trailed off nervously as by this point Ziva's beautiful face was mere centimetres away from his. For a brief moment he fantasised what it would feel like for him to kiss her and to feel her warm hands enveloping his face in a tight embrace but this was interrupted as she grabbed his shirt and from nowhere, brandished a paper clip.

'I would be very careful Tony.' She spoke menacingly, her chocolate eyes staring into his green and with that said, she released him and marched back to her desk, however not before she had grabbed the remaining balls and had thrown them into the shredder. She smirked slightly at McGee's laughter.

'Well Tony, looks like those balls of yours got shredded.'

'At least I have balls, Mcballess unlike...' Before Tony could finish he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head as Gibbs slapped him. 'Shutting up now boss.'

'Glad to hear it DiNozzo. Now gear up- dead marine!'

The trio scurried after their leader to the elevator, Ziva smirking at Tony as they did. He shot an annoyed look at her but deep down he didn't mind. After Somalia these moments of banter were rare and to see Ziva have a laugh despite his pain was worth everything.

* * *

Soon they were busy at the crime scene located in a park, interviewing witnesses, collecting evidence and examining the body. Tony walked over to Gibbs, 'Hey boss, witnesses heard a gunshot and saw the victim on the ground but didn't see the perp.'

'I've got an ID Jethro', Ducky said as he crouched next to the body, passing the victim's wallet up to Gibbs.

'Vic's name is Sergeant Tamir Asif, translator at Norfolk. Ziva' he called her over, 'get back to HQ, find out what you can.'

'Right away Gibbs.'

'So what do you have Duck?'

'Well Jethro, judging by the liver temp, TOD appears to be around about an hour ago.'

'That's consistent with eyewitness accounts', Tony added.

'Cause of death is consistent with close proximity gunshot wound, 9mm I'd say. There are some casings over there.' He gestured with his hand and McGee quickly bagged and tagged. 'He looks to have been shot execution-style. Whoever did this, Jethro, was trained and targeted Asif for a particular reason. I think you may be looking for a professional.' The Scot deduced, looking up to the team leader.

'Right got it Duck. McGee take the evidence and the bullet casings to Abby. Tony, find out what you can about what Asif was doing in this part of town.'

'On it Boss.' The three walked away from the crime scene just as Ducky began to tell Palmer another of his stories.

'You know Mr Palmer, this reminds me awfully of Hamish Lark's drunken escapade in Princes Street Gardens when we were students...'

* * *

Once back at NCIS, the team were busy working the case. Tony rounded the corner, coming to stand beside Ziva and Gibbs who stared at the plasma. 'Where's Elf Lord?'

'Down with Abby.' Ziva answered quickly.

'What have you got DiNozzo?' Gibbs barked gruffly.

'According to Sergeant Asif's neighbours every morning he would have a run through the park so that suggests that Asif was surprised by his killer and that they knew his routine.'

'Tell me about Sergeant Asif Ziva.'

She clicked the remote and the plasma came up with his military report. 'Second generation Syrian; his parents emigrated here in the 60s. He's 34 years old, only child. He was never married, no children. Has an excellent service record- three tours of duty in Iraq. He is assigned as a translator in Norfolk working with sources on the ground in the Middle East.'

'So our dead Sergeant was a Muslim, worked as a translator and was killed with a single bullet to the chest, execution-style. You two find me anyone with a grudge against Asif.' He ordered as he walked briskly towards the elevator.

Moments later Gibbs entered Abby's lab, a Caf-Pow clutched in his hand. He was about to speak but stopped suddenly on seeing McGee and Abby holding hands and laughing about something. Hearing him at the door, they quickly broke apart, their faces turning red as they blushed. 'Uh hey Gibbs...' Abby spoke nervously, 'That for me?'

'What do you have Abs?' Gibbs said staring at her for a moment intently causing her and McGee to redden even more.

'I ran the fingerprints and DNA found at the scene- they all belonged to Sergeant Asif and I also ran ballistics which came back conclusive with the Duckman's findings. I'm still waiting on one result to come back which is the fingerprint analysis of one of the bullet casings Timmy...I mean McGee found at the scene.'

'What do you have McGee?' Gibbs now focused his ice blue eyes on his agent who carefully avoided his.

'Well boss I ran Asif's phone records and there are no suspicious phone calls. However he did make a long distance call to his aunt in New York but that is a regular occurrence- he phones her and his uncle every week.'

'That all you have then?' Gibbs asked clearly annoyed.

'Gibbs...we have something' Abby put in nervously, 'We have a marine who phones his elderly aunt and uncle every week I think that counts for something.'

Gibbs glared at her, 'Abs...'

'Ok that's all we have.'

Gibbs sighed frustrated and turned around and was about to walk away when Abby's computer screens beeped with a hit.

'Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs! We got something!' Abby smiled triumphantly and suppressing a smile, Gibbs turned back to her and his agent.

'Oh this is not good...' Abby's voice trailed off.

'What is it?' McGee asked.

'The finger print analysis came back with a hit on a Muhammad Farouk who is on eight different 'Most Wanted' lists including ours, the British and the Israelis for being a member of Hamas. Gibbs, Sergeant Asim was murdered by Hamas.'

It took a moment for Gibbs to process this information but once he did he ordered McGee and Abby to keep searching for any leads on Farouk and his current whereabouts. As he left the lab and walked into the elevator he could not suppress a small smile at the thought of McGee and Abby. _Sometimes rules are meant to be broken. _

Once upstairs he ordered Tony to find out what connection Asim had with Farouk or Hamas and Ziva was dispatched to talk to any old contacts she still held from her Mossad days to try and find out what they could about Farouk.

* * *

It was almost twenty four hours non-stop work and no sleep before Tony and Gibbs tracked Farouk Muhammad to an old dilapidated hotel in DC and brought him into custody. Surprisingly he had put up little resistance but Ziva knew that it was because his mission had been completed successfully and therefore his job was done.

She stood in silence, next to McGee and Tony in observation, studying the terrorist who sat in front of them. The terrorist looked to be in his early forties; the grey flecks through his black beard and hair giving his age away. His eyes were dark and cold, showing that he had seen and inflicted so much terror in his life. Farouk sat relaxed, his eyes staring straight ahead as he had been taught in training.

For a moment Ziva felt a thrill as she was reminded of her old life and the power she used to wield over men like him. She felt a confidence stir in her that she had not felt in a long time. She was broken from her thoughts by Gibbs entering the room. 'Ziva with me.' Silently she obeyed, secretly happy at having been chosen. Finally she was getting back to normal. Tony and McGee exchanged looks but dared not question Gibb's decision, instead turning to watch the interrogation. _Oh boy! _Tony thought to himself.

Ziva and Gibbs walked into interrogation room, slamming the door behind. Farouk looked to them, his eyes lingering just slightly too long on Ziva, Tony noticed.

'You send a woman to interrogate me?' He rolled his eyes, 'Americans.'

'_Perhaps you have underestimated this woman.' _Ziva spoke in Arabic, her eyes glinting menacingly. Farouk's eyes widened in shock as Ziva spoke.

'Why did you kill Sergeant Asif?' Gibbs leaned across the table, his tone cold.

Farouk ignored him, instead staring at Ziva intently.

'_I suggest you answer the man!' _

'I will not have a woman conduct this interview; particularly an American woman.' His voice betrayed a hint of disgust at that.

Gibbs chose to ignore this and continued; 'Why did you kill Marine Sergeant Asif?'

'I said I will not answer questions in front of this American infidel woman!' He glared icily at Ziva who glared just as icily back at him. 'You will get answers, officer, once that woman leaves the room.'

'Agent David will not be leaving this room.' Gibbs replied coldly.

'David', the man said out loud staring at Ziva deeply. Gibbs' gut began to tell him that it was not such a good idea after all to have Ziva interrogating.

This time Ziva spoke, but in Arabic; _'Why did you kill Sergeant Asif? Why was Hamas so interested in him? Answer me or I will make you talk!'_

'_I will not answer to a woman', _he swapped languages as he continued 'particularly to a Jewish woman'.

'_Whether you like it or not this is America and I will be conducting this interview, now answer the question: why did you kill Sergeant Asim?' _Ziva clenched her fist as her question went unanswered and so she tried a different tactic.

'_You think you are doing yourself any favours by staying quiet? Do you think you will earn the approval of your brothers? You are nothing but scum who brutally murder women and children in the name of your religion!'_

'_You do not insult my religion!' _Farouk shouted, straining the handcuffs as he leaned forward.

'_No it is you who insult your religion, not I!'_ Ziva replied calmly.

Farouk roared in English at Ziva 'Shut your mouth you Jewish whore!' He violently spat on her and his hand, which he had pulled out of his handcuff, connected to the side of her face.

* * *

In that minute, the world seemed to stop for Ziva as she was taken back to her cell in Somalia where Saleem and his men stood over her, spitting on her broken body as they taunted her with the cruellest of words. She let out a pained moan as she fell to the ground shaking uncontrollably.

'_You Jewish whore!' One shouted._

'_Black eyed Jew!' Another also yelled._

'_You filthy scum!' A guard spat._

_And then Saleem appeared, crouching down beside her; his words still pierced her, even now._

_ 'Nobody is coming for you, not NCIS, or your other friends, not Mossad, not even the great Director David is coming to save you. You are all alone. Nobody cares about you. You are too worthless to be loved.'_

Ziva let out another agonized moan just as someone crouched next to her, placing their hands on her cheeks, speaking comfortingly to her although her mind could not process it.

* * *

The minute Ziva had been struck; Tony had raced out of observation and into interrogation running instantly to her side as she fought one of her panic attacks she had been prone to since Somalia. McGee and some security personnel had run to help Gibbs in securing Farouk and escorting him out the room. As they did, he could not keep his eyes off of Ziva, a look of cruel curiosity present on his face.

'GET HIM OUT OF HERE!' Gibbs roared as he turned to look at Ziva who still sat on the floor shaking uncontrollably as Tony tried to penetrate her trance.

'Tony how is she?' He asked quietly, coming over.

'It's fine boss. I've got her. Go with that bastard.'

Gibbs silently nodded knowing that just now Tony was what Ziva needed. That was a strange thought to think- that the strong, brave Israeli would need school-boy, emotional Tony DiNozzo to comfort her but he knew the connection his agents shared and he knew that Tony was the only one able to get through to Ziva.

Now alone in the room, Tony turned back to Ziva, stroking her cheeks and head, trying to calm her. 'Ziva? It's me Tony. It's alright, it's just a flashback, Saleem is dead. Gibbs killed him. He cannot harm you. Ziva please?'

Hearing his voice, Ziva began to calm down and her eyes focussed and she turned her head towards Tony. 'Tony?'

'Yeah Zeev, it's me. It's alright.'

'Farouk?' She asked looking around the room.

'Gibbs and Tim took him away. You won't ever have to see him again. You're fine-nobody will let him harm you again!'

'Thank you Tony', she spoke quietly but then froze as she realised his hands were still resting on her arms.

'I am...I'm going to have to...' She quickly stood up and before Tony could stop her she had pushed him out of the way and had run out of the room.

'Ziva wait...'

Tony followed close behind but stopped when Ziva ran into the ladies room.

Tony sighed before he knocked on the bathroom door. 'Zeev?' He called gently before pushing open the door.

He heard someone gagging and quickly he ran to the far cubicle where Ziva was slumped over the toilet, retching, her abnormally pale face covered in beads of sweat. Tony had never seen her so helpless. Crouching behind her, he lifted her hair out of her face as she continued to heave deeply into the bowl and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Once she had finished he stepped back allowing her privacy to clean up. After doing so, she stepped around him and went to the sink to throw water over her face. She spoke as she did.

'Why are you here Tony?' Her voice was quiet and flat as though she no longer cared about anything.

'Because I'm worried about you. The Ziva David I know would have fought back had someone dared to hurt her like Farouk just did.'

Ziva stared at him through the mirror as he spoke and then she wiped her face one last time before she turned around.

'Perhaps I am no longer the Ziva you know.'

Tony took a step towards her but stopped as she flinched involuntarily. 'The words Farouk spoke to you and his actions...' He paused unsure whether to continue but did so anyway, 'Saleem said that in Somalia didn't he?' He finished quietly.

For a moment the tension in the bathroom was unbearable as they stared at each other desperately trying to read each other's thoughts. Eventually the silence was broken by a quiet 'Yes.'

'Oh Ziva I'm so sorry...' he began but was interrupted.

'The physical pain I could handle but not the mental. My training never prepared me for how to deal with the personal cruel taunts. Saleem said things; horrible things that I have tried to forget and today Farouk brought them all back to the surface of my mind.'

'What sort of things?' Tony asked softly.

Ziva took a deep breath; 'He told me that...that no one was coming for me-not my father, not Mossad, not NCIS, not even you.'

For the first time in years Tony had no idea what to say. And then finally he spoke, 'Zeev, I'm sorry.'

'No Tony', she stepped forward, placing a hand on his cheek, 'It is I who am sorry'.

'No Zeev, I will never live with the fact that it took so long to rescue you.' He placed his hand on her cheek in return, his eyes filled with unshed tears at the guilt he felt for not coming sooner for the woman he cared for so much.

'I did not expect anyone to come; least of all you after all that I did to you but I am thankful that it was you who saved me.'

'Of course I would come, we're partners.'

'Thank you Tony.' She whispered her eyes never leaving his, a small spark of life having just returned to them. She took his hand off her cheek and kissed it before reaching up to his cheek to kiss it also. 'Thank you.' And with that she turned and walked out of the bathroom. Tony stood frozen for a minute alone before he too walked away.

* * *

That night whilst Ziva slept, she dreamt not of Somalia but of Tony and the team. Because of the depth of her sleep, she was not aware of the man who picked the lock of her front door before silently letting himself in. He made not a sound as he walked to her room, stopping outside and inhaling softly before he entered.

The man stood in the shadows cast by the street lamp outside and watched as Ziva slept. Slowly he reached his hand out towards her hair but drew back suddenly as she turned over in her bed to now face him, giving a loud snort as she did. Suppressing laughter, he stood as still as a statue, allowing her to settle down before he reached out again, lightly stroking her forehead. He then leant down and gave her a small kiss, 'Sweet dreams akhyot khtana.' Silently he left the apartment, closing the door as quietly as possible. Ziva woke suddenly, sure she had heard the click of the front door but nothing stirred and so she went back to sleep.

* * *

**So how did I do? And who is this mysterious man?**

**No updates for two weeks I'm afraid as I'm off to Italy but if anybody is reading this-I do have my doubts- then please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Angelhaggis**


	4. The Package

**I'd firstly like to say thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favourites-they are the only payment I get for my writing so they are greatly appreciated.**

**This chapter is not the longest or most exciting but I hope you enjoy the ending.**

* * *

Ziva walked into the bullpen the following morning, feeling refreshed and happier than yesterday all because of the actions of one Tony DiNozzo. He truly was the kindest man she knew in the way he always said things to her which made her heart soar. She found that she could not help the flutters her heart gave every time he came near her or when he flashed her one of his dazzling smiles. As much as Ziva wanted to be with Tony, she knew that there was no way he felt the same way. People liked her did not get- nor did they deserve- to be loved.

Ziva shook her head purposefully, trying to clear her thoughts about Tony as she walked over to her desk. She smirked to herself as she overheard the conversation between Tony and Tim.

'I can't believe it McGoo it's my only copy of The Godfather. It's the one of the greatest films ever made and of course it appeals to my inner Italian.'

Ziva placed her bag on her desk. 'What is Tony whining about now Tim?'

McGee smiled at her, 'Tony has lost his copy of the Godfather and it is all he can talk about this morning. He's been moaning for the last ten minutes non-stop!'

'Of course I've been moaning...it's a classic! It's the Godfather! How would you feel if your precious typewriter got lost or broken?'

'You are overreacting Tony. It's just a movie.'

Tony looked at McGee aghast. 'Just a movie? It's not just a movie! Ziva tell him!'

'Oh I do not know Tony; there is no use in crying over spilt juice.'

Tony was about to correct her when Gibbs spoke. 'Milk Ziva. There is no use in crying over spilt milk. And DiNozzo?'

'Yea boss?'

'Stop complaining.'

'Yes boss.' He shot a dark look towards McGee who smirked triumphantly.

'Do we have a case Gibbs?' Ziva questioned.

'No Ziva just paperwork today.'

The three grumbled as they sat at their desks. This was the worst part of the job-the paperwork. There was always so much of it to do that it seemed to never end. Gibbs watched his agents as they settled down to work on the files in front of them before clearing his throat. 'Farouk is being transferred to Gitmo this afternoon.'

McGee looked up and nodded at this piece of information and as he spoke Gibbs noticed that Ziva seemed to visibly relax, as though a great tension had dissipated. He then looked at Tony who also seemed to relax at the news. Gibbs then sighed as he turned back to his seemingly never-ending paperwork.

By the time afternoon came, the team were truly bored out of their minds. Gibbs had just come back from yet another of his coffee runs. McGee was sitting typing away at the computer as was Ziva. Tony was almost bent completely over the desk staring at the same file for what was now over two hours. Ziva had to admit that as much as she hated paperwork, she was still grateful for sitting at this desk, being an NCIS agent. It was a thought she had had often in Somalia that she would do anything to do paperwork again and it was this memory that made her dislike paperwork a little less than before Somalia. But she still disliked it, after all as a trained spy and assassin, she preferred the risks, the thrills of fieldwork.

The boredom was interrupted by an agent walking into the bullpen and over to Ziva's desk. She looked up as she heard his approaching steps.

'Agent Carlson? What can I do for you?'

The others looked up from their work; glad of the interruption and curious to know why a low-level agent was in their bullpen.

'Agent David, I was down at postal and saw that this had to be delivered to you so I brought it up.'

'Thank you.' Ziva smiled sweetly and the man smiled back flirtatiously.

Agent Carlson was about to speak further but Tony coughed awkwardly and the man turned around to be faced with one of his intimidating glares. With the glare having the desired effect the agent quickly said his goodbyes to Ziva before fleeing. As Carlson walked away, Ziva stared at her package which was a small box wrapped in the cliché brown packaging. She frowned on seeing the postmark for DC. _So someone in the city sent this. _

During this time, Tony had walked over to Ziva's desk.

'Oooh a present from a lover Ziva?' He asked and for a brief moment Ziva was sure she had heard jealousy in Tony's voice.

Deciding to have some fun she replied playfully, 'Not sure which one though.' She looked to Tony who glared at her.

'Where's it from?' McGee asked curiously standing to get a better view.

'From DC.' Ziva stared at the box.

Gibbs watched the exchange, like his agents he was bored and curious about the mysterious package. It was not often that one of his agents received a parcel and he was intrigued to know who would be sending something to Ziva at work. 'Open it Ziver', he ordered.

Ziva opened the package, tearing the paper off gently to expose a small black box. She frowned again on seeing no card.

'Could be a ring from an admirer' Tony joked again but failing to hide his hope that it was not a ring or a gift from a lover.

'Of course Tony.' Ziva laughed as she pried the lid off but her smile instantly disappeared as she saw what was in the box. The others watched in horror as her face paled deathly white and pain filled her eyes.

'Ziva?' Gibbs spoke quietly as he walked towards her and looked to the package clasped in her shaking hands. There resting on a square of black velvet, lay her sparkling gold Star of David pendant lost in Somalia.


	5. Remembrance

It was as though the world had stopped.

Ziva stood there staring at the pendant, numb with shock. When Saleem ripped it off her neck it was as though she had lost a piece of her soul. She was sure she would never again see the necklace given by her family at her birth. It was a symbol of everything she believed in and seeing it again brought all the memories of her childhood and teenage hood back.

The others stood in disbelief, unable to comprehend that this could be happening. It was beyond cruelty to have such a sharp reminder of Ziva's suffering in Somalia, and each team member's mind was alight with questions and theories as to who was responsible. The first to break this enchantment was Gibbs who took the box from her shaking hands and gave it and the packaging to McGee. 'Take this...'

'To Abby to process to find the sender. Yeah boss!' McGee finished and Gibbs felt a sense of pride at how far his agent had progressed since he joined the team almost six years before as he watched him run down to the lab.

Gibbs then turned back to Ziva.

'Ziver...'

But Ziva was not listening. 'He sent this. It was him! He is taunting me!' She snapped, her eyes full of fire, and she raced out of the bullpen, followed closely by Tony and Gibbs.

Ziva knew exactly where she was headed and in no time reached her destination. Farouk, dressed in an orange jumpsuit and handcuffed, was being escorted by two soldiers into a prisoner van which would begin his journey to Guantanamo Bay.

'Hey you!' Ziva yelled. He turned surprised and yelled out as she grabbed him and threw him against the wall. The soldiers moved forward to intervene but Gibbs called them off.

'_Did you send it huh? Are you behind this? Were you there in Somalia?'_ She screamed in Arabic.

'_You are an insane Jewish bitch! I have no idea what you are talking about!'_

'_You better pray that is true or I will make sure your life is a living hell!'_

Farouk looked at Ziva in fear; her deadly eyes showing that she would be true to her words.

'Ziva that's enough!' Tony yelled at her as he pulled her off Farouk. Ziva desperately tried to fight his grip; eager to interrogate the assassin further but Tony remained firm.

'Calm Ziva, it's alright, it's alright.' He soothed as he watched Farouk being taken into the van, the doors locked securely before it was driven off.

Feeling the pain return as her energy left her; Ziva slumped back in Tony's arms, tears once again threatening to overwhelm her. Embarrassed by Tony comforting her, Ziva pulled away from his embrace and ran out of the garage. Tony made to follow her but was stopped by Gibbs, 'Leave her. She needs to be alone. She'll be fine.'

Tony reluctantly obeyed even though all his instincts craved to comfort her.

* * *

An hour later, whilst the team were analyzing the box and its packaging, Ziva returned, looking pale and shattered, obviously just having been to the gym. She had run until she was utterly exhausted, ensuring that her emotions were back in check. Ziva could not help but feel shame at her public display of emotions as it was so unlike the person she once had been.

Tony stood up when he saw her. 'Hey', he spoke softly.

'Gibbs says I can go home. He came to the gym.' She explained. 'I was wondering if you could take me home. I am too tired to drive. On the way there could we please go to the park and talk?'

Surprised by her request but happy that she wanted to confide in him, he obliged.

Ziva was silent in the car as they drove to the park. Ever since Somalia, she had learnt to fully appreciate the open air as it reminded her that she was now free- no longer a prisoner in the oppressive dry heat of the desert. Once at the park, Tony indicated a bench under a willow which was excluded enough to allow private conversation. Sitting down, Ziva inhaled the fresh air and then began to speak.

'I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier; it was unprofessional.'

He smiled comfortingly, 'You don't need to apologize to me Zeev.'

'Seeing my pendant again brought everything back. It was given to me by my parents when I was a baby and it has never been parted from me. It symbolizes who I am. Ripping it off my neck was the cruellest thing Saleem did, crueller than the torture, the taunts, the ra...' she looked down unable to continue. Tony felt his heart break as his worst fears were confirmed. 'In that one moment, Saleem won.' She finished.

'Ziva you're alive and the necklace is back in your possession. It's you who has won.' He spoke sincerely.

'Thank you Tony, for everything.' She smiled at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

They sat on the bench for a while in silence, watching the other people as they headed home after a long day's work or out for the evening, enjoying being in one another's company. Finally Tony broke the silence. 'We'll find who sent it.'

She looked again at him, 'I know.'

* * *

After taking Ziva home, Tony set off for Gibbs's. Unsurprisingly he found the marine in the basement. Hearing Tony climb down the steps, Gibbs grabbed two bottles of beer, handing one to the younger man. 'How's Ziver?'

'She's in pain boss but she's glad to have the necklace back; it means the world to her.' Tony sighed.

'I figured by the fact she never took it off.' Gibbs nodded, sipping his beer.

'Gibbs she's not our Ziva anymore. She's different. What do we do to get her back?' He cried desperately.

'The Ziva we know and love is still in there. She needs time to heal DiNozzo and until then we need to accept she's different and keep an eye on her.' Gibbs spoke deeply his eyes hiding the true extent of the worry for his 'daughter'.

'It's hard seeing her like this. Damn, I should have never left her in Israel!' Tony yelled; angry at himself for not putting up a fight when they boarded the plane without her.

'I don't think it would have changed anything Tony.' Gibbs sympathised with him as he too had thought about the decision over and over again, the 'What Ifs' having constantly plagued him all the time she was missing and on the plane ride back from Somalia as he watched the terrified form of his agent lying on the stretcher as she received medical attention.

'We definitely killed all the guards in the camp boss?' Tony asked thinking about the mysterious sender of the package and trying to work out possibilities.

'All were confirmed kills, no survivors. We'll find the sender.'

'Yea I hope so boss.'

'So do I Tony.'

With that thought both he and Tony gulped down their beer thinking about the Israeli they loved so dearly and hoping that soon she would be free from the demons of Somalia.

**Once again thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts.**

**I am not entirely satisfied with this chapter but I promise you that there are plenty of shocks, twists and cliffhangers to come.**


	6. The Uninvited Guest

The next morning, Ziva walked to her desk saying not a word. Her head was bowed as though she was acknowledging some personal defeat and she walked with an almost infinite sadness in her every step.

'Morning Ziva!' Tony called.

Glancing up, she mumbled her reply. Tony's heart clenched painfully as he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Sitting down at her desk Ziva loaded the computer and looked through her emails, scrolling for a minute before looking back up to her partner.

'Where are Gibbs and Tim?' She asked noticing for the first time Tim was not there.

'Down in labby.'

Usually the name would have evoked a smile from her but today she was too exhausted. Letting out a small moan she leant forward, resting her head on her hands.

Last night the nightmares had been horrendous. She had dreamt of being used by Saleem and his men and had awoken screaming into the dark, sweat pouring off of her trembling body. Once awake she was sure there was someone in her apartment, but in her dozed state she dismissed it as paranoia and had gone back to sleep.

Tony watched her worriedly as her condition reminded him of the weeks following her rescue from Somalia. It seemed as though what little progress they had made had been reversed. He hated whoever had sent the package with such primal loathing for bringing back more of the pain from Somalia. It disgusted him what had been done to the woman he and his family cared about so much.

They had taken a beautiful, confident and ruthless woman and broken her; reducing her into nothing more than a childlike state of fear and paranoia. In his many years in law enforcement he had seen many evil things but this was the most sickening, most perverted evil he had witnessed. He wanted whoever was behind this package caught; the sooner the better and he prayed that Abby had something for Gibbs, something that would lead them to the person responsible.

* * *

'Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!' Abby squealed as the silver-haired fox entered with her beloved Caf-Pow.

'What ya got Abs?' He asked as he passed her the drink.

'Well...I managed to find where the package came from, well with McGee's help. By tracing the chemical composition of the packaging, I narrowed down the brands to determine which shops sold it. I managed to find only one newsagent in DC that did.' She looked to McGee who elaborated further.

'I spoke to the shop owner and it turns out only a few sheets have been sold this week- all to the same man. Mr Wilson described the man as tall, short dark brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, unshaven and spoke with a foreign accent...couldn't determine from where though and uh...the man told Mr Wilson that he was sending an old friend a souvenir from his travels. I looked at the CCTV but the man manages to avoid the cameras. He was obviously trained boss.'

'That's good work McGee, Abs', he said as he kissed her on the cheek making her smile as he walked out.

'Phew! I didn't think I had enough for him.' McGee admitted.

'You always have enough for him.' The Goth palmed his cheek affectionately. 'And you always have more than enough for me...ok?'

'Yeah Abs.' He smiled and she returned it but then her expression became sad.

'What are we going to do about Ziva, Timmy? She's not the old Ziva. She's not the ninja Ziva who terrified me! I mean um...obviously she would be different after what that monster did to her but she's too different. It's like an almost completely new Ziva! I thought that I saw progress between her and Tony but now with this Farouk business and the pendant...I mean Timmy...'

But she was stopped in her ramble by McGee who lifted a finger to her mouth, effectively silencing her.

'It's still the same Ziva in there Abs. It'll just take time. We have to keep showing Ziva that we're here for her.'

'Tim, you're a genius!' She yelped kissing him on the cheek, causing him to blush. 'Ziva and I can have a quiet girl's evening out. I'll surprise her! And Tim', she stopped on seeing the worry on his face, 'I'll be mature.'

This time it was him who caused her to blush by kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Gibbs walked into Vance's office after knocking politely, an action which shocked the Director. 'Gibbs, I'm glad to see you finally realise what a door is.' He spoke sitting back in his chair.

'Nah just wanted to make sure you were alone.' Gibbs said sitting down opposite, crossing his legs as he did so.

'Well I'm glad for an interruption...Sec Nav keeps sending some damn infernal paperwork from the hill. If it wasn't the Sec Nav who was sending it I would be tempted to tell him where to put it.'

Gibbs smirked in response. 'My team can sympathise with that Leon.'

Vance nodded as he took out a toothpick. 'How's David doing?'

Gibbs sighed. _The million dollar question. '_She's hiding the pain; she's staying focused on the job. But with the incident with Farouk and the appearance of her pendant, it's knocked her back.'

'Talking about Farouk- I can't have an agent attacking a suspect like that, no matter the circumstances.' He smiled a little. 'However the soldiers say they never saw anything and I know you didn't so I won't pursue it...this time. Any leads on the sender?'

'Nah got a description- he's foreign, but he avoided the cameras.'

'So trained then? Perhaps I should have a little talk with our Israeli friends.'

'You and Eli still close then?' Gibbs asked not bothering to hide his dislike of the man.

'Not as close. Eli has been somewhat busy according to Officer Hadar.'

'Busy with what?' Gibbs questioned, his gut churning.

'Hmm...' Although Vance did not answer, Gibbs noticed the Director's unease and his gut told him that the younger man was holding back.

'Gibbs just get David back.' Gibbs nodded despite having no idea just how to do that.

* * *

Ziva was glad the day was over. It had been incredibly slow with only the mundane job of finishing their reports to fill the working hours. The only good part of the day had been when Gibbs had given her back her pendant. Touching her neck for what seemed like the hundredth time, she once more felt the presence of her pendant which had so deeply been missed. The team had not failed to notice the expression of sheer joy on her face as Gibbs reunited her with her beloved trinket. Ziva smiled to herself. Knowing that she was not yet ready to return home to face the demons of Somalia, nor hungry enough to eat, she decided instead to head to the pool; a ritual she had enjoyed since childhood.

She sighed contentedly as she lowered herself into the refreshing waters of the pool. Ziva preferred swimming in the evening as the pool was deserted and therefore no one would witness the deep, jagged scars which lined her arms and thighs. Thankfully her black costume concealed the worst welts which lined her back. She began to swim, her mind clearing of all problems as she got into the rhythm of the strokes. It was on her twentieth lap of the pool when she noticed someone coming out of the changing rooms. She stopped suddenly as she realised with a sickening feeling that the person would see her scars.

On seeing Ziva leave for the night, Abby had followed her, hoping to talk. When she saw she was going to the pool Abby had stopped off at her nearby apartment and had brought her swimsuit. She had slipped in and changed; unseen by Ziva who was too engrossed in her swim. As she watched her friend, Abby had admired Ziva's graceful yet powerful strokes which reminded her of a ballerina. She watched as Ziva was startled from her reverie.

'Hey Ziva!'

'Abby?' Ziva called as she recognised the Goth who had-much to Ziva's surprise- tied her hair back in a bun and wore a 1950s style deep red swimsuit.

'Mind if I join you?'

'Of course.' Ziva replied nervously.

Abby walked down the steps into the pool, flinching from the cold. 'I wanted to speak to you so I followed you here.' She swam over. 'Ziva you know you can always talk to me; you don't need to hide your pain. I'm here and I can listen-I'm a really good listener. You do not need to hide your scars either.'

Ziva winced as she said this, realising her friend had seen them.

'They are a sign of my shame Abby.' Ziva spoke softly.

'In time scars fade Zi. And you should not be ashamed of them. You are beautiful! And those scars... they are signs of your endurance and survival. Think of them like I think of my tattoos. People stare but I'm proud of them as they're a part of me and therefore should be celebrated. You don't need to hide your scars. Team Gibbs is here and we are your family. We love you. That's all you need!'

Ziva felt tears slide down her cheek as she tightly hugged Abby, feeling overwhelmed with the care and love the Goth expressed. After releasing from the hug, they swam for another twenty minutes and then afterwards they ate at Ziva's favourite Italian restaurant where they spent the night laughing and sharing stories from their lives and about the team.

Ziva was still smiling as she arrived back to her apartment. Not only was Abby's fun infectious but Ziva knew that she was right; they were her family_. _She laughed at the memory of Abby's story of Gibbs walking in on Palmer singing along to Lady Gaga in the lab. The look on Gibbs's face must have been priceless. She smiled again. Finally she had found a loving family.

Blissfully unaware of what was waiting for her in her apartment; her smile did not leave her face as she entered, switching on the hall light and then going through to the living room switching on the lamp on the coffee table.

'I see that Team Gibbs is as loyal as ever to each other, particularly Miss Sciuto who seems to have not changed since my last visit to DC.'

Ziva froze at the sound of that voice: his voice. A voice she had not heard in a very long time. It was impossible. That voice belonged to a ghost. And in that single moment Ziva's world came crashing down around her.

* * *

**As always feedback is appreciated.**

**AH**


	7. Haunted

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts- they are the only payment for my endeavours and please feel free to drop me a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Ziva stared into the corner of the room, where, in the shadows, sat a ghost watching her with his icy brown eyes.

'No...' She whispered. 'It is impossible.'

That was the only thought which could penetrate her frozen mind.

Ari was dead. Her beloved brother was dead. Shot in the chest by her hand. She had loved him so much and when she had decided to take the shot; not on Eli's orders but for her own mentality in order to save an innocent from the monster he had come, her heart had broken. Ever since that night Ziva had been alone. She had already lost her sister in Israel and then she had lost Ari.

'Yet here I am.' The voice spoke softly, penetrating her thoughts and sounding the same even after so many years. She had wanted to hear his voice again; just one last time, but not like this, not in these circumstances.

'No. You are not my brother! YOU ARE NOT ARI!' She screamed at him but the man did not flinch despite the force of her scream. 'You cannot be him.' She shook her head desperately as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

It had to be some terrible hallucination triggered by Somalia; it just had to be! It was the only explanation for his appearance. Quickly losing control, she started to moan and shake as the tears overwhelmed her and sobbing, she began to collapse to the floor.

Before she impacted the floor, she felt strong arms catch her and hold her strongly and she felt a hand stroke her cheek, a method used to soothe her when she was a child.

'It cannot be you. You are dead. I killed you. I killed Ari!' Ziva sobbed letting her tears take control of her for the first time since that fateful night, all those years ago.

'No Ziva.' He carefully lifted her and placed her on the nearest seat, standing in front of her.

'Akhyot khtana!_ I am here and alive. It is me.' _He switched to Hebrew.

Ziva shook her head desperately._ 'But how Ari? I shot you in the chest! Gibbs witnessed my actions!'_

Ari answered calmly standing in front of Ziva, his dark, mesmerising eyes never leaving hers. _'But you could not bring yourself to get close to my body and Gibbs he would not know me well enough to make a positive identification. He would believe that I was dead without checking for a pulse.'_

'_I do not understand...' _Ziva commented tears still snaking down her face.

'_I was wearing Kevlar, achoti. I faked my death.'_

'_But Mossad...Abba...they saw your body!' _She choked out.

Ari looked down, his eyes for the first time betraying his guilt.

'_Ari? They knew you were alive! Did they not? Abba knew you were alive?!' _Ziva stood up, her eyes filling with anger.

'_Yes, Eli knew.' _Although it was spoken softly, the words pierced her heart like a thousand knives.

Ziva paced angrily; her rage unleashed. _'Abba lied to me! All this time he lied to me. You lied to me! You made me believe that I had killed you! Have you any idea how much I've suffered in guilt for killing you when all this time you were alive?'_

'_It is not what you think Ziva.' _His voice was calm.

'_You betrayed Mossad! You killed Agent Caitlin Todd! You are a terrorist!'_ She shrieked the last part.

'_NO!' _Ari shouted, effectively silencing his sister. '_My cover in Hamas was not blown. Eli and the other leaders decided to keep me undercover. I would still work for Mossad but Hamas would think that I betrayed Mossad to work for them. The plan had to be full proof. Everyone-including you-had to believe I was a mole.'_

Ziva began to pace as her brother stood still watching her. _'All this time you were undercover? What about Agent Todd? Was her death part of the plan?' _

Ari sighed, _'I did not kill Caitlin but I did nothing to prevent her death. The man who killed her, I believe, was shot by Gibbs and Director Shepard. I faked the evidence so it looked like I had killed her and therefore the plan was full proof. Anyone who is anyone in the American intelligence community knows the truth behind my mission.' _He paused looking at his sister carefully. _'I would not be surprised if you did not believe me.'_

Ziva stared at Ari for what felt like an age, reading his eyes. _'I believe you.'_She finally spoke, a tear snaking down her face. _'But how did you get in here and why have you come back now?'_

'_My mission is over and I have been watching you for a while; in fact I watched you at your crime scenes and it was I who moved things in your house. I wanted to see the memories you have kept from Israel. Eli kept me updated about your life here in America and then Hadar told me you were back in Israel and about what had happened between you, DiNozzo and Rivkin. I went to spy on you; to see how you were but by that time you were already out in Somalia...'_ He trailed off, memories of Hadar telling him that his little sister was being held prisoner by a man as cruel as Saleem, were still too much to bear.

'_You know...about Somalia?' _Ziva was shocked and humiliated that her brother; her idol would know about her shame.

'_Yes.' _Ari's voice was choked as emotion threatened to overwhelm him. He watched Ziva as she crumbled and more tears snaked down her face.

'_How can you be here when you know what those monsters did to me? How can you bare the shame of it Ari? The Muslim part of you should shun me. You should not think of me as your sister. I am disgraced.'_

'_NO!' _He knelt down and placed her face in his hands, brushing her tears away. '_It does not matter what cloth I am born from. You are my sister. You are a warrior. The only people who should feel ashamed are those cowards who dared hurt you!'_

Despite Ari's words, Ziva could not help but feel disgraced as she thought of how much she had always wanted to make her brother proud.

'_What happened after Hadar told you?' _She asked quietly.

Ari sighed, refusing to expose the tears he felt inside him at the suffering his little sister had experienced. He knew exactly what had happened to her. He himself had been guilty of torturing men before- never a woman as he had always been afraid revenge would be sought on his sister. But it no longer mattered. She had already been hurt. Ziva was too good for men like Saleem Ulman to have. Ari felt fury rise within him at that thought.

'_When I found out I went to Eli and we fought about it. I was furious with him. He told me you had taken your Aliyah. I disobeyed direct orders and went to Somalia. By the time I arrived, Gibbs had rescued you and you were back in America. I wish it had been I who had put the bullet in that monster.' _He spat angrily. '_I found your pendant on the floor and I took it back with me, vowing to give it you and now I see you are wearing it.'_

'_You sent this?' _Ziva asked incredulously. '_Why?'_

'_What?'_

'_Why did you send it? Why are you truly here?'_

'_Because you are my sister and I love you Ziva.' _ He finished simply. The last time he had said that to her had been at her mother's funeral. Ziva knew he was holding something back but she did not push it, knowing that just like their father, Ari kept his heart hidden.

'_I love you too Ari.' _

He embraced her tightly resting his chin on her head.

They stayed like that for a while; holding on to each other, vowing never to lose one another again. Finally they pulled apart.

'_Ari, I cannot lose you again. I refuse to lose you. Please do not leave so soon.' _Ziva practically begged him which shocked Ari; forcing him to realise not only how much he had hurt her but also how vulnerable she was now after Somalia.

'_I have no intention of leaving you. Even on missions I will remain in contact.'_

'_Stay with me.' _Ziva looked up pleading. '_I have a guest room.'_

'_Of course achoti. I have nowhere else to go but what about your team? What about Gibbs?' _Ari worried about the consequences of her team finding out about him; in particular his old foe. They would not think twice about killing him; regardless of their relationships with his sister. He was, after all, believed to be their team mate's murderer.

'_They will not know I will make sure of it.' _Ziva vowed fiercely causing Ari to smile as they once more embraced.

* * *

It was after midnight before Ziva retired to her bed. Ari knocked on her door once she had changed into a vest top and pyjama bottoms. He was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt and walked over to her bed as she got under the covers. He leant over and tucked her in causing her to remember back to when he was protective of her as a child. '_I will collect my clothes from the pathetic excuse of a hotel I am staying in and bring them here tomorrow whilst you are at work.'_

'Lailatov achi.' She smiled and he returned it leaning over to kiss her on the forehead.

'Lailatov achoti. Beseder yashan.' Ari replied.

'Ani Ohevet Otcha!_' _Ziva spoke softly.

Ari smiled again, his eyes full of emotion; _'I love you too Ziva!'_

* * *

Ari stayed with Ziva until she was asleep. He had every intention of keeping his vow to his sister that he would stay. He had missed her terribly and despite all the coldness he portrayed, he loved her fiercely and he felt sickened at the thought of someone hurting his little sister. He had failed as her brother. He should have kept her safe. It was his duty. The day his father and his step-mother had brought the tiny bundle home from the hospital he had vowed to protect her. And he had. Growing up, he let nobody harm his sister. They may not have shared mothers but that made no difference- Ziva was his sister.

When Tali died it had felt as though a part of him had been ripped out and he had become him even more protective of Ziva. Even in Edinburgh he had called Ziva every couple of days to check up on her. He was so very proud of his sister and the decisions she had made with her life. No matter what anyone said; the cold-hearted, Israeli-Arab assassin loved his little sister. And she loved him.

* * *

**So the mysterious ghost is revealed...**

**Just to clarify that in my world Ziva shot Ari in the chest and not in the head and afterwards because of her grief, she could not bear to walk near him.**

**Apologies if any of the Hebrew is wrong.**

**Itallics means it is in Hebrew and translations are as follows:**

_Akhyot Khtana- Little sister_

_Achoti- My sister _

_Laila Tov- Goodnight_

_Achi- My Brother_

_Ani Ohevet Otcha- I love you_

_Beseder Yashan- Sleep Well_


	8. A New Life

Ziva rose earlier than usual the following morning. For the first time in a very long time, even before the terror of Somalia, her sleep had been uninterrupted, almost peaceful but when she had woken, an almost childish panic gripped her as she worried that Ari's appearance had all been a dream. If that was in fact the case, then they would be the cruellest of dreams. With trepidation, she quietly walked through to the kitchen to find Ari standing there, brewing jasmine tea and slicing fruit into a bowl for her breakfast. A sigh of relief and happiness escaped her lips at the sight.

'Boker Tov.' Ari called, turning around to look at Ziva. His brow furrowed as he noticed her expression. '_What is wrong?'_

'_It is nothing.' _

He raised his eyebrow at her in a way which, when she was a teenager, he had used to make her confess to something.

'_I was worried that you being here was a dream.' _She confessed as tears threatened to spill. She self consciously wiped her eyes and Ari walked over and took her once more in his strong arms.

'_As I said last night- I am going nowhere.' _He murmured.

She smiled at that. '_I see you have made me breakfast yet none for yourself. You still do not eat? My, my Ari is that a wise idea when you should be worried about keeping your figure, particularly in your old age.' _She stuck her tongue out at him as he gasped, swatting her playfully.

'_That may well be the case but at least I do not sound like an old man with emphysema when I sleep!' _Ziva gasped in mock anger and this time it was her turn to swat Ari who laughed heartedly.

* * *

The weeks went by and the team had noticed that Ziva was different. The team had all noticed that she was a lot happier than what she had been in a long time; in fact even before Somalia. Her dedication on cases was unrivalled but she had begun to leave earlier, instead of staying late working on paperwork. Her clothing too had changed. Abby had been the first to notice that Ziva was back to wearing cargo pants, shirts and vest tops and boots and with her Star of David proudly displayed around her neck.

At home, she and Ari spent every free moment together. He, telling her about the mission and about events in Israel; she regaling him with stories of her team and cases-in particular the suspects they chased. He had stopped her during one story and had told her solemnly that he was proud of her work and happy that she was happy in America. This statement had caused her to cry in happiness and Ari had laughed at how soft she was becoming, earning him a punch in the arm.

But this new life Ziva achieved did not come without its threats. With the danger Ari faced from being recognised by any member of the intelligence community, the siblings were careful when they went out to the shops or to restaurants, Ziva being particular to stay away from any of the team's haunts. When he was not conducting Mossad business, Ari stayed about the apartment, taking occasional trips out on his motorbike and he had started to read some of Ziva's books much to her shock as he never was a reader like her and Ari had been even more shocked when she told him that McGee was Thom E. Gemcity and that Liza was based on her. She had come home everyday to be grilled by Ari on her incidents in the book, none more so than her relationship with Special Agent 'Tommy'. Ziva had fiercely denied any feelings for Tony but even still, Ari was suspicious.

* * *

A month had passed since the happier, ninja-like Ziva had walked into the bullpen and Tim had found himself once more down in the lab with Abby. It was the end of the day and Gibbs had disappeared to Vance's office to discuss politics and Ziva had rushed out before the others were even out of their chairs causing an exchange of raised eyebrows between himself and Tony who too had left, on his way to the bar with his Baltimore buddies. Finally alone together and without fear of Gibbs walking in, Abby and McGee sat in her office holding hands and working on Abby's computer.

'Ziva's different.' Abby spoke quietly, nuzzling into his neck.

'I've noticed. She's leaving early and she seems happier. I'm glad that she's happy especially after everything she's been through. She's like a sister to me.' McGee talked softly.

'Yeah I know Timmy. And it's good she's like the old Ziva. Do you think Tony and her, have, you know, hooked up?'

'I don't think so because Tony seems just as surprised as we are.' McGee said, kissing Abby on the forehead making her blush.

'Well...maybe she has a new boyfriend. Oh I hope not. She and Tony so belong with each other-everyone sees it except them.' Abby wailed desperately at that thought causing McGee to laugh.

'I know what you mean. It gives me a headache just thinking about all those glances, flirting and innuendo in the bullpen. It's like living with a pair of teenagers. Uh imagine that thought-Tony as a teenager!' McGee shuddered, causing Abby to laugh and then he too joined in as they thought about teenage versions of their co-workers.

'Timmy, imagine a teenage Gibbs!' The pair roared with laughter as they imagined it. 'Although I do think the boss man was born the way he is.' Abby whispered and McGee laughed even harder as he pressed a kiss to her neck, grateful for every moment he shared with Abby.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gibbs walked into autopsy after speaking to Vance about budgets and about their last case. 'Ah Jethro. Fancy a dram?'

Gibbs smiled at this, 'Sure Duck.' He took a seat next to Ducky as the older man poured him his whisky. They were silent as they took a sip, appreciating the texture and the flavour of the swirling liquid. Ducky placed his glass down and turned to Gibbs. 'So what brings you down here Jethro?'

'I dunno...came to see an old friend.' Gibbs replied, taking another sip of his whisky.

'You are here about Ziva.' Ducky answered looking at Gibbs knowingly.

'Ah Duck, you know me so well.' He sighed deeply. 'I'm worried about her.'

'Why? From what I have seen and from Palmer's accounts, Ziva is a lot happier than she has been for some time.' Ducky questioned his old friend.

'I dunno...gut feeling that she's hiding something. Call it a fatherly instinct.' Gibbs smiled at that thought. Despite losing Kelly, he thought of both Abby and Ziva as his daughters and he was fiercely protective of both even though he knew that they could easily take care of themselves.

'Perhaps this new found happiness is the result of one Anthony DiNozzo.' Ducky spoke astutely.

'Nah. I've been watching Tony and he seems just as surprised as we are about the whole thing.'

'Oh dear. Perhaps Ziva has found herself another man.' Ducky asked worriedly.

'I doubt it. She only has eyes for DiNozzo.' Gibbs said gruffly, concerned about their relationship yet having long ago thrown out Rule 12.

'No doubt we will find out eventually what is making our Ziva so happy.' Ducky wisely predicted.

'I'll drink to that.' Gibbs said raising his glass, as did Ducky and they sat and drank the night away, reminiscing about the past.

* * *

Tony too sat drinking the night away with his Baltimore buddies at a bar in downtown DC. His buddies were mucking around, watching a baseball game on the TV but for once Tony was not in the mood. Instead he sat thinking of Ziva. She seemed a lot happier recently and he was worried. Something must have changed her. Ever since Somalia, Ziva had been different-less confident, less ruthless, less Ziva and now, within a few weeks of her breakdown and her being sent the pendant, she was almost her old self.

Almost. She would never be the same after what she had endured in the desert. Ziva had been happy when her pendant was returned but she was even happier and the fact she was also leaving early, made him worry. _Please, please, say she doesn't have a boyfriend. _The thought of Ziva being with a man that wasn't him upset him more than anything else. But if Ziva was happy then he would gladly sacrifice his own happiness. Sighing, Tony took a swig of his beer as one of his mates called him over. Plastering a fake grin on his face, he walked over. _Oh well, at least I can get absolutely stoned tonight._

* * *

Ziva and Ari sat, sprawled over the sofas, reading old case files that Ari had smuggled with him so that Ziva was still informed of what was happening back in her homeland. They had sat in silence for what seemed like forever until Ari interrupted Ziva's thoughts. '_Do you miss it? Mossad and Israel?'_

Ziva looked up at him surprised he had asked such a question. '_Yes. I do. I tell myself that I should not but I do. I am happy in America but Israel is my homeland and I will always miss it. I even miss Abba, even after all that has happened between us.'_

'_I understand that. Eli David may be a bastard but he is our father and you are right-Israel is your home and it will always be but you are lucky to have this life in America. You have a new life Ziva.' _ Ari spoke sincerely.

'_So do you Ari. You have a new life too.' _She replied smiling back and the siblings spent the rest of their night like Gibbs and Ducky, reminiscing about their past in Israel.

* * *

**Once again thank you for alerts, favourites and reviews and I am always welcoming more feedback to let me know how I'm doing.**

**Translations are as follows:**

_Boker Tov- Good Morning_


	9. Enemies Foreign

**This chapter is Enemies Foreign with a twist and this is probably one of my favourite chapters, so enjoy! Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Special thanks to Liraeyn who I believe has reviewed every chapter.**

* * *

Ziva's mind was racing. When she left for work this morning she had never expected for the day to turn out as it had. They had managed to, after arresting a young girl for credit card fraud, track down a world terrorist only to find that he was no terrorist and was in fact Officer Malachi Ben-Gidon of the Mossad and her former commanding officer. She had stared in shock as he had turned around and spoke to her, 'Hello Ziva.'

And now mere moments ago she had been informed that her father was en route to Washington DC to testify in the very same NCIS Conference that she was now assigned protection duty to. She could not get Malachi or Liat's faces out of her head as they spoke the fateful words.

She remembered asking; 'Who is their target?'

And then came Malachi's soft reply. 'Your father is coming.'

Ziva had walked forward, her eyes blazing as she processed that piece of information before speaking coldly, 'My father has not left Israeli soil in twelve years!'

'We are not lying.' Liat had glared at her. Ziva wondered what Malachi or her father saw in her. She was nothing like Ziva used to be or perhaps that was how Eli preferred it. Perhaps he wanted no memories of her, his disgraced daughter.

Ziva sighed as she leaned over the bathroom sink, refusing to let her emotions rule her. After all she was a David- it was expected of her to be heartless.

She inhaled a deep breath as she took out her cell and dialled the familiar number, hopeful he would answer as she knew he was on a mission.

'Haswari.' The smooth, cold voice answered.

'_It is me.'_ She whispered into the phone and Ari instantly realised something was wrong.

'_What is it achoti_?'

'_Eli David is in DC. He is attending the NCIS Conference. Malachi and his new bed warmer Liat came ahead on protection detail as El Masri are here after Eli.'_

There was silence on the other end and then after an age Ari spoke. '_Ziva, Eli knows that I am alive but he does not know I am with you. You have nothing to be afraid of concerning that.'_

'_It is not that Ari. I...I am not sure whether to see him or not, after all that has happened. I do not know what to say, now that I have left the Mossad, left Israel, left him.'_

'_You are brave Ziva. You do not have to say anything if you do not wish to. He cannot force you to talk nor can Hadar. I will be here if you need me.'_ He spoke gently.

'Ani Ohevet Otcha.' Ziva whispered brushing her moist eyes with her hand.

'_And I you Ziva. Be brave_.' Ari hung up and stared a moment at his phone, wishing he could be with Ziva when she saw Eli. _If that bastard hurts her, I will kill him myself, _he vowed.

* * *

Seeing Eli David sitting being so cavalier about Ziva had made Gibbs's blood boil. Eli had no idea what he had in front of him- a daughter who would do anything for him, even if it meant going on a suicide mission and enduring three months of torture. Gibbs would do anything to have Kelly back, to see her grow up into a beautiful woman just as Ziva had done. He would never have the chance but Eli did and he was wasting it. Already he had lost two of his children. Was he truly prepared to lose his last?

Gibbs shook his head thinking about it. The more he thought about Eli and Ziva the more he realised just how hard she must have tried to get his attention. On the rare occasion Ziva had expressed her emotions to him, Gibbs had glimpsed an almost child-like need to be reassured and loved. He understood that Eli David had responsibilities to his country but he also had responsibilities to Ziva and Gibbs prayed that he would realise it sooner rather than later.

* * *

As the day wore on, Ziva knew that time was running closer and closer to the possibility of running into her father. Ziva was about to walk out of the garage after seeing Abby when the Goth interrupted her. 'Have you even spoken to him yet?'

Ziva immediately shook her head 'No.'

'Do you think it's just by chance that he came back into your life? Just uh, comes a point, you know, in your lifetime where...where they come back into your life. Because...because they matter to you, and you matter to him. I know it sounds complicated, but believe me, it's not nearly as complicated as knowing they're never ever coming back.'

During Abby's speech Ziva had stood still, trying to hide the emotion she felt and now leaving the garage she could not help but think about seeing her father. She quickly sent a text to Ari which simply read: _I am ready._

Abby watched Ziva leave the lab. Although she could not bring herself to like Eli David after all he had put Ziva through, she knew that the bond between father and daughter was strong. Despite all the pain and heartache Ziva's father had caused her, Abby knew that it was better than having no father at all. She missed her parents. Although Gibbs was like a father to her, he was not the real thing. She would never have the chance to resolve any issues that she had had with her parents. But Ziva did. And Abby hoped that she would take the opportunity before it was too late.

* * *

As Ziva wrestled the El Masri member to the ground she was aware of both Gibbs and her father watching her as she did. Even in the shadows of the night, his gaze upon her was unmistakable, piercing through her, reading her like an open book. Despite all that he had inflicted upon her, Ziva could not help but remember back to her childhood where he would sit with her reading her stories or cuddling her when she was ill. Although his mind was often elsewhere, just being in the same room as him had always comforted her. She would never deny the fact that she had always been a daddy's girl.

It was in that moment that it truly hit her. As much as she was desperate to hate him for leaving her in the desert, for ordering her to kill her brother, even for turning her into a ruthless assassin, she still loved her father.

* * *

Tony had been watching Ziva throughout the past days. He was worried about her although he would never openly admit it in case of grievous bodily harm. He had ordered Gibbs to make sure he was put nowhere near Director David otherwise their protection detail would fail as he would pull the trigger on the gun himself.

He truly hated that man for putting Ziva through hell. She was the most incredible, bravest person he knew to have survived all the suffering Eli had inflicted on her and yet still come through it all, expressing utmost loyalty to him. Tony was no fool; he knew just what Ziva felt about her father. Although she would openly profess to hate him and to be happy never to see him again, he knew that underneath it all, she still cared and in the right situation would do anything for him just as Tony would do anything for her.

* * *

Ziva took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened to reveal Director Vance, Officer Hadar and her father. As Vance began to walk towards her she immediately opened the car door for him, keeping her eyes away from her father as she did and maintaining eye contact with Director Vance who smiled at her. She was aware of her father standing behind her as she stepped forward, closing the door.

Eli pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows as Ziva closed the door and then, finally, he began to speak. 'I understand you volunteered for this detail.' He kept his eyes low on the ground as he walked around.

'Yes', she blinked, 'to protect my director.' Ziva turned around to look at her father.

'Oh', he sighed and smiled at her, almost as if he was about to say something more, but no words came as he saw Ziva staring at him. Realising she was not returning his smile, he nodded and then again spoke; 'Alright let's go', he gestured with his hand.

Ziva stayed standing, turning her head to her father as Hadar opened the door on the other side of the car. 'That is all you are going to say to me?'

Eli stopped to look up at her, brushing his nose as he did, 'What is the point? I know this face... you made the same one when I told my brother he could not buy you a pony.' He spoke calmly, shrugging to her.

'Huh.' Ziva nodded slowly.

'Ziva if you want to talk. We will talk. I'm not going to beg.' He spoke dismissively as he began to climb into the back seat.

Ziva felt her emotion overwhelm her as she walked around the car; 'Why not? You know, confronted with the prospect of your own death, another man...'

Eli interrupted her calmly, 'A lesser man...'

'A HUMAN MAN!' She shouted, letting her anger surface as she banged the car. 'Would want to.'

Eli grimaced as he shuffled towards his daughter, touching the car as he did, looking down as he began to speak before looking at her; 'Ziva, you are not dead. You are living your life, making your choices. If you choose to let me be a part of your life, I would welcome that with open arms. I am saddled with responsibilities that you cannot possibly fathom. The safety of a nation. And every single one of our neighbours wants us dead. I do not have the luxury of allowing my feelings to dictate my actions.'

'You do not have any feelings.' Ziva coldly responded staring straight ahead at him.

'I have no feelings?' Eli asked just as coldly, his eyes filling with moisture like hers, and he quickly took his glasses off and wiped them before looking back up. 'There was a time Ziva when I was quite different. When my house was filled with the sound of children laughing...you', he pointed, 'and Ari and Tali' as he said this his voice softened and his eyes showed emotion for the first time. 'There was a time, Ziva.' He nodded as his emotions overwhelmed him, 'Yes.' He finished as he climbed into the car leaving Ziva to stand there, absorbing all he had said.

Her eyes filled with tears as she came to stand opposite Hadar who looked at her comfortingly, having watched her grow up and knowing how she felt. He spoke softly, 'his heart is hidden for a reason.'

And with that Ziva wiped a tear from her eye as she climbed into the driver's seat.

* * *

McGee could not but help think of Ziva as he scoured the outside of the hotel with Malachi looking for anything suspicious. He knew what it was like to have a father who was cold and distant. He had tried everything growing up to impress his father who would always remain cold and detached towards his children. Eli being here brought back memories of his own childhood and he sympathised with Ziva wholeheartedly at the pain she had to deal with in having a father like Eli David. Even so, McGee had been surprised at just how polite Eli had been when he was on protection detail at the safe house. He had asked unobtrusive questions about his daughter and her life in America, obviously aware of McGee's protectiveness of his team. He had even thanked Tim for looking after his daughter so well. That had surprised Tim and for a moment he was sure he had got a glimpse of a genuinely caring Eli David. It made him wonder if one day his father would open up too.

* * *

Ziva quickly swerved the car as she was given news of McGee finding the automatic weapon in the laundrette van. Vance had grabbed the roof handle, shifting uncomfortably and the Israeli men too had shifted, both giving Ziva looks on her erratic driving.

Vance turned towards Eli, 'Most fathers teach their daughters to drive. I have you to blame for this?' He raised an eyebrow, wondering just what the Israeli would say.

'This she learned from her mother.' He looked up catching his daughter's eyes in the mirror and for a moment they shared a glance of grief, understanding and of caring. _Maybe he does care._

Eli, Hadar and Vance followed Ziva as she led them through the back corridors and into the kitchen. Ziva stopped abruptly signalling by raising her hand and Hadar drew his gun. Ziva's eyes noticed the movement under the sheet, and her eyes widening in horror she turned to the men. 'GET BACK!' She shouted, the men running back, throwing themselves down as the automated gun began firing. Ziva stuck her head around the corner of the kitchen door and shouted to Hadar; 'GET THEM TO A SAFEHOUSE!'

'ZIVA!' Her father roared, and for a moment he let his guard down, exposing his worry and love for his daughter.

'NOW!' She screamed to him and Hadar led Vance and Eli away. Eli's worried eyes lingered on his daughter for a moment before she turned back to the kitchen and began firing back. She let out a small scream as a bullet grazed her shoulder drawing blood, causing her to slump to the floor. The crescendo of bullets from the gun was added to by the arrival of Gibbs and Liat and Ziva let out a sigh of relief as the newcomers disarmed the weapon by shooting it to pieces. The minute it was disarmed, Gibbs rushed over to Ziva's side helping her up. 'No I am fine. My father...they are going to the safe house.'

Before Gibbs could order her to remain still, she was up on her feet, running out to where Tony was shooting at El Masri himself who pointed his gun at Tony. But before the terrorist could fire, Ziva had shot him down, her eyes glinting ruthlessly as she did. Tony stared at her for a moment as they stood, their guns now lowered, before he walked over to her, noticing the blood soaking her jacket. 'Ziva you're injured!' He murmured worriedly.

'It is nothing Tony. It is just a graze. A bit like Die Hard yes?' She smiled at him, palming his cheek.

'Let's get you checked out.' Tony spoke softly, too concerned to overload her with movie references appropriate to the last couple of day's events, and they turned and walked back together.

* * *

Once Ziva's shoulder was bandaged, she found herself walking alongside McGee into the room where the legendary NCIS Agents waited. Gibbs looked her over once and she nodded, her way of reassuring him she was fine. He tapped his ear piece trying to contact Vance at the safe house.

'Vance?' Gibbs asked but no reply was heard.

'Officer Hadar?' He paused and the agents turned towards him as a deathly hush fell in the room.

'They should be at the safe house by now.' Ziva said worriedly.

'Officer Hadar acknowledge!' Gibbs commanded but there was no response.

'Eli?' He asked again, his eyes concerned as Ziva stared at him.

'Leon?' But there was no answer.

'Is anyone there?' He asked his voice now gruff with desperation.

'What's happened?' Ziva asked the concern evident in her eyes. Gibbs stared at her, his eyes boring into hers, filled with worry. Ziva was afraid. She could not lose her father. Not after everything she had been through. Even after what he had done, she loved him. Seeing the fear reflected in Gibb's eyes, Ziva David whimpered.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Enemies Domestic

Panic and dread overwhelmed Ziva as she and Gibbs entered the safe house to find the aftermath of an attack with furniture ripped apart and shrapnel embedded in the walls. For a moment her whole body froze in horror as images of her past flooded back. But quickly she regained her senses and along with Gibbs, lowered her weapon as their eyes were drawn to Vance and Hadar who lay on the floor, badly injured.

'Leon!' Gibbs called, rushing over to the Director who struggled to get up.

'Look at me Leon. Try not to move.' Gibbs ordered as he noticed the red stain growing on Vance's stomach.

'I can't believe this happened again.' Vance murmured as he slipped into unconsciousness, Gibbs desperately trying to rouse him.

'HADAR!' Ziva had shouted, rushing to his side, turning him over gently as he groaned. She gasped at the sight of the metal embedded in his flesh in his stomach but then remembering her training, she put pressure on the wounds.

'Ziva...' He gasped his voice hoarse.

'Hush, do not speak. You need your energy.' Ziva spoke softly.

She had known Amit for many years and she considered him an uncle. Seeing him lying there in so much pain, so unlike the strong man she knew, caused her blood to fill with fury and she vowed to get revenge on those responsible. Confident she was applying the right amount of pressure; she looked around the room, desperately searching for her father.

'_Ziva...your father...he managed...to escape.'_ Hadar gasped as the pain overwhelmed him.

'_Lie still, Amit, it will be ok._' Ziva tried to soothe him, her mind reeling from the events.

'_Your father...loves you...very much Ziva._' He murmured as he too collapsed into unconsciousness.

Gibbs and Ziva stayed with the men until the ambulances arrived, the EMTs efficiently taking over before whisking the men away to Bethesda. Gibbs accompanied Vance leaving Ziva behind to wait for the arrival of the rest of the team to process the scene.

As she waited her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. They had dealt with El Masri and yet still this had happened. Was it possible that some other terrorist group had found out her father was in America? After all her father had no shortage of enemies and some would even say she was on that list, but right now the worry for her missing father proved otherwise. Feeling utterly useless as she waited, Ziva did the only thing she felt she could do for Vance, Hadar and her father; she prayed.

* * *

The MCRT processed the scene as Liat and Malachi stood, staring at the pool of blood which belonged to their injured comrade. Ziva, camera in hand, snapped pictures of the scene of devastation. Although she appeared to be fully focused on her task, in reality her mind was preoccupied of thoughts of her father's whereabouts.

'Someone is going to pay for this, Amit.' Liat murmured as she thought about the older Mossad officer, before turning to look accusingly at Ziva. 'You know our safe house in Tel Aviv is a concrete bunker - 100 feet below ground.'

Ziva turned around angrily. 'Meaning this would not have happened there? Because there's no violence in Israel!' She spat sarcastically at the younger woman.

'Ladies...' Tony tried to interrupt.

'Hadar is badly wounded. We were operating under NCIS protocols.' Liat spoke angrily, her eyes shining brightly as she stepped towards Ziva.

'Are you blaming me?' Ziva raised her voice; her posture stiffening as she prepared to attack the other woman.

'Liat, focus.' Malachi reprimanded her, aware from experience, that she was close to causing Ziva to lose her temper and trying to protect his partner from the consequences.

'Three men walk into a room. Two end up in the hospital. That leaves one we can do anything about.' Tony spoke glaring at the two Israeli agents.

For a moment, Ziva stared icily at Liat before turning her focus on Malachi. 'The blood trail leads to the back room.' The other three turned to look at what she had observed.

Tony spoke quietly, sounding just like the experienced investigator he was. 'First priority: type and match to confirm - it belongs to Eli David.' His gaze changed from Malachi to Ziva as he said this.

Malachi then replied, looking at Ziva as he did. 'It has to be his or his kidnappers.'

Liat looked to Malachi; 'Why do you assume he was kidnapped?'

'Because it is the only option where my father is still alive.' Ziva spoke softly, her emotion showing at the end, as she stared at Liat, who stared back, her mouth slightly open as she realised Ziva's worry. 'Excuse me.'

As she left, Malachi and Tony exchanged looks at Ziva's behaviour; both aware just how much she really cared about the Director.

Ziva slipped outside, away from all the noise and investigators and walked out of the crime scene and down the street. She waited until she was far enough away before taking out her cell and dialling impatiently.

'Haswari.' Her brother coldly answered.

'_Ari, there has been an attack on the safe house. Hadar and Director Vance are badly wounded from shrapnel and father is missing.' _She spoke, tears in her voice and spilling down her cheeks.

'_What?! Do we know who is behind it?' _For once Ari did not mask his concern. Despite his cold relationship with Eli David, he was still their father and of course the Director of the Mossad.

'_No but there is a blood trail which belongs either to him or his kidnappers.'_

Ari gathered his weapon and his helmet. _'I will join the search.' _

'_No Ari! It is too dangerous. I will find him.' _Ziva pleaded with her brother who shook his head on the other side of the phone.

'_I will not expose myself, do not worry. I will take charge of the Mossad agents in the city and we will search for him. He will be fine Ziva.'_Ari knew his words would do little to reassure his sister but he uttered them anyway. He had to fight the almost overpowering urge to race to where she stood and envelop her in his arms. The gesture, although he knew it would bring her comfort, would be unappreciated due to the danger of him being discovered. So instead, he would do what he could to help search for their father even if a part of him, the part of him that was left from his days at Hamas, wanted Eli not to be found.

Ziva spoke again after a minute of silence which she had used to try and regain her composure. _'Ok. Be careful.' _

'_Always am. You need to be more careful, in case you are a target. I am after all dead.' _

Ari hung up the phone and looked at it for a moment, feeling slightly guilty for holding back from Ziva. Secretly he had long suspected something like this would happen-especially with the nature of his current mission; a mission he could not afford Ziva to find out about at any cost. He just hoped it was not the men he thought it was behind the attack otherwise Ziva would be in danger and right now, there was nothing he could do to save her.

* * *

Immediately after recovering from the shock of Gibbs' phone call, and after calming a hysterical Abby, Ducky had headed for Bethesda, knowing that he may be able to offer some assistance and also knowing that the other NCIS agents would be needed in the manhunt that was rolling out across the city. He found Gibbs in the waiting room and after checking the Director's status, the pair had elapsed into a comfortable silence as they waited. The sound of approaching footsteps was a welcome relief for Ducky as his back was becoming increasingly sore sitting on the hard-backed chairs, and both men looked up as a young male Lieutenant approached.

Gibbs quickly got to his feet. 'Is this about Director Vance?'

The doctor sympathetically shook his head, 'I'm sorry to say I have no information on Director Vance's condition as he is still in surgery. But I'm here to inform you that Officer Hadar is out of surgery and is expected to make a full recovery.'

'Thank you.' Ducky nodded politely to the doctor, waiting until he left before turning to a frustrated Gibbs. 'How's Ziva?'

Gibbs sighed wearily. 'Not good Duck- Tony called and said she had to leave the scene.'

'That doesn't surprise me Jethro. You and I both know that although Ziva was trained to show no emotion, underneath it all she's just the same as any other human being. And with her father missing I'm afraid she'll be particularly fragile. ' Ducky spoke softly, knowing how defensive Gibbs was with his daughters.

There was a brief silence before Gibbs spoke. 'She's determined to find her father though. That bastard Eli has idea how lucky he is.' Gibbs spat out angrily, thinking once more of his murdered daughter Kelly and wishing that she was still here. She would have loved Ziva and Abby like they were her own sisters, that he had no doubt.

'He doesn't deserve Ziver.' Gibbs finished quieter than before.

'I have to say from what I know of the man I can sympathise with your views. However he is her father and I would be willing to wager that underneath that coldness, Eli David genuinely cares for Ziva.' Ducky surmised for Gibbs who stayed silent, not sure whether he believed Ducky's thoughts or not.

Ducky understood the turmoil Gibbs found himself in. Although he had never had the chance to be a father, Ducky considered Ziva and Abby to be like granddaughters to him. He had been taken with the Israeli almost immediately due to her charming nature and her genuine kindness. Ducky had, like the others, been devastated at her supposed demise on the Damocles and when she had turned up alive in Somalia of all places, he was over the moon. He had watched her over the years loosen her defences and he knew with utmost certainty that Ziva cared a lot more about her family than she had let on and thus he hoped for her sake that Eli was still alive.

* * *

Ziva stared at Liat, a surge of adrenaline flowing through her as she looked the younger woman directly in the eye as they stood facing each other in a synagogue. 'But just one question: why do you not trust me?

Liat glared back at her. 'You're not with us.'

Ziva smirked at her answer and turned around. 'ABBA! Show yourself!' She yelled out into the echoing chamber.

'What do you think you're doing?' Liat hissed before grabbing Ziva sharply.

Without hesitation, Ziva reverted back to her training and twisted Liat's arm behind her. The two Israelis then began to fight; kicking and striking each other with agility and precision that had over the years become second nature to them. Gaining an upper hand in the fighting, Ziva seized her chance, jumping into the air and unleashing a kick which sent Liat sprawling to the floor. Before Liat could initiate her revenge, an angry voice penetrated the air.

'STOP THIS!' Hearing her father's voice, Ziva twirled around, the expression on her face one which reminded Eli of when she had been naughty as a child.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?' He barked at the two women as Liat regained her footing and walked forward.

'He's coming with me Malachi.' Ziva pointed towards Eli David.

'He is not going anywhere.' Liat turned towards Ziva.

'Liat! You do not answer for me.' He spoke harshly.

'Hadar and Director Vance are badly injured.' She addressed him coldly. 'Everyone has questions for you', her eyes narrowed pointedly as she spoke, conveying the message that she too had questions which needed to be answered.

'Then you take me to NCIS and you will have your answers.' Eli replied looking pointedly at his daughter as he spoke, realising by her actions that she knew Ari was alive and that she wanted answers. His brow then creased as he looked at his daughter, 'Ziva your shoulder is injured.'

She glanced down, having forgotten about the bullet graze before looking back at her father coldly. 'It is nothing. I have endured much worse.'

And she turned and led the Israelis out of the synagogue, not noticing the look of guilt her father expressed for a second, before his face became guarded once more.

* * *

Gibbs exited interrogation alongside Eli David after finally unravelling the mysteries of Amsterdam. The two men halted in surprise as Ziva stood before them. She looked nervously to Gibbs, 'May I speak to him alone?'

For a moment Gibbs thought about refusing but then thinking deeply, he relented and nodded his approval. As he walked past, he clasped her hand briefly in reassurance, causing Ziva to smile slightly at the caring gesture. Then taking a deep breath, Ziva led her father back into interrogation to begin the long-overdue quest for the truth.

* * *

Back in the bullpen, Tony sat alone, waiting for Gibbs to return from interrogation. On seeing him return, he stood. 'Hey boss. The Israelis have gone to Bethesda to see Hadar before they transfer him back to Tel Aviv.' He paused on noticing there was no Director David or Ziva. 'Boss, where's Ziva?' He asked.

'With Director David.'

Noticing his agent's worry, Gibbs spoke reassuringly, 'She'll be fine DiNozzo.'

Tony nodded his response, hoping that Gibbs was right unaware that Gibbs was hoping the exact same thing.

'I will give you your answers Ziva.' Eli was the first to break the tense silence but before he could continue, Ziva interrupted him.

'_Why? Out of everything you have lied about, this hurts the most._' Ziva yelled in Hebrew, unable to concentrate on anything other than her mother tongue for such a personal and emotional confrontation.

'_His cover in Hamas was secure; there was no reason to withdraw...'_

'_NO REASON? How about the death of Caitlin Todd? Was that not reason enough?'_ Ziva demanded.

'_That was a tragic incident but Ari was not responsible for it.' _Eli spoke calmly, aware that his daughter had every right to be angry yet unwavering in his views.

'_No but instead you order me to execute my brother which I did...only to find after all these years that he faked his death! Have you any idea what that did to me? First I lose my mother then Tali and then Ari! You manipulated everything so that I would become the perfect operative. I gave everything to you!' _

Ziva no longer held back, releasing the carefully concealed pain and anger she had been carrying around for years. For too long she had been hurting and she wanted no more hurt.

'_And in my darkest moments when I expected you to just do a little something for me-to rescue me from my hell- you did nothing!' _Ziva could not stop the lone tear that fell as she remembered the hell in Somalia; the beatings, the humiliation, the torture. Even after the time that had passed the pain was still very raw. '_All my life I tried to make you proud but the minute I fall you have no problem with replacing me with Officer Tuvia!' _She finished, spitting the last part.

'_Ziva...'_ Her father sighed and for a moment, Ziva glimpsed the emotions in his eyes, '_I may not always be...easy to live with.'_

She laughed harshly at that.

'_But you are still my daughter and there is not a day that goes by that I do not regret my actions concerning you, Ari, your mother...even Tali.' _His voice trailed off; unwilling to relieve the pain of his youngest daughter's death.

When he spoke again his voice was stronger. _'But understand this: Ari was the best chance we had at infiltrating Hamas and it was a success. The lives of a few can be sacrificed for the greater good of the country; however you are my daughter and sometimes...family matters.' _

Ziva stared at her father for a while, surprised at the emotion he had expressed. It had been the first time in years that her father had expressed any feelings so openly. Finally she nodded, knowing she would get no further with her father and switching to English she said quietly, 'I will escort you back.' Without another word, that was exactly what she did.

* * *

A while later, once the coast was clear, Ziva hid under the stairs and took out her phone, looking around her as she waited for Ari to answer, checking she was not being observed. Finally he picked up.

'Shalom. We found him in a synagogue. We had a talk about you. I cannot speak here, it is not safe. I will see you tonight.' She spoke in English, so as not to draw attention to herself.

'_Ok Ziva. I am glad he is alright. What about Hadar?'_

'Being transferred to Tel Aviv. I have to go.'

'_Take care little sister.' _Ari replied, relieved she was safe.

'Ani Ohevet Otcha!' She spoke quietly, smiling slightly as she ended the call and walked back to the bullpen, unaware that she had been listened to.

Tony had followed her and stood around the corner; curious to know who she was phoning that was not already at NCIS. His heart had sunk when he heard her last words and he felt jealousy rise within him. He knew what the Hebrew meant. He had looked it up once before: I love you. Tony could not help the feeling of dread as he realised that Ziva was hiding something from them and judging by the sound of things it was a lover. He would not allow history to repeat itself. There was only one thing he could do and that was to put a stop to it. Hardening his resolve, that was exactly what he intended to do.

* * *

Ziva watched as her father carefully placed a miniature Israeli flag on her desk. He sighed as he continued looking down and she looked at him worried. 'There have been times; I have felt this job take a piece of me.' He looked to her, breathing deeply again before looking away, avoiding eye contact. 'I am worried they may be gone forever.'

Ziva felt tears well up as she too sighed. 'Sometimes life surprises you.' She nodded, turning in her chair as her father walked around her desk to stand next to her before taking her face in his hands.

'Those are the moments worth living for.' Eli spoke softly, staring down into his daughter's beautiful eyes as she smiled at him.

'My Ziva.' He leant forward and kissed her head. She smiled as he did, tears moist in her eyes, and she patted his hands. As he pulled away, he placed a piece of paper in her palm but she did not look at it, instead watching her father as he walked to the elevator, smiling one last time at his daughter who returned it. She waited until the elevator doors closed before she looked down at it, tears spilling out of her eyes as she did.

**My darling Ziva,**

**Take care of yourself and your brother,**

**Your father.**


	11. Suspicion

A fortnight had passed since the NCIS Conference and since the Israelis left and things were beginning to get back to normal. Vance was still on leave recovering from his injuries and had been in contact often, ensuring Gibbs did not start a war with one of the 'Sister Agencies'.

Officer Michael Bashan at the Israeli Embassy had contacted Ziva on behalf of her father to inform her that Amit Hadar was recovered from his injuries and that he was back at Mossad headquarters. Bashan had also mentioned that her father had wanted to pass along the message that if she ever needed help with family matters then she could contact him. She knew what he meant by that-Ari. Their relationship was back to what it had been before the Hamas mission and both siblings took great delight in teasing the other mercilessly and by instigating fights where one-if not both-ended up sprawled on the floor panting with exertion.

* * *

In the fortnight that had passed since eavesdropping on her phone call, Tony constantly watched Ziva. He was sure that Gibbs and Tim had noticed that Ziva was acting strangely; leaving for lunch breaks, no longer staying too late to work on paperwork and texting on her cell more. He had even confronted Tim about it but his friend had downplayed his worries, telling him that it was just Ziva readjusting to life.

Tony was not so sure. His gut told him she was hiding something. Her behaviour reminded him of the days leading up to the Rivkin fiasco. He stopped his mind from going any further. He didn't need a reminder about that as after all they were still coming to terms with the tragic aftermath of the Israeli's death.

Tony was startled out of his reverie by the sound of a phone ringing. He looked over to Ziva as she took out her cell, glancing at it and smiling. Without saying anything she walked out of the bullpen and headed in the direction of the conference room.

'I wonder who's phoning Ziva?' Tony questioned McGee who sighed audibly as Tony had already asked him sixteen times that week.

'I don't know Tony; a friend, maybe a boyfriend, maybe a long lost seven times removed cousin.' Tony shot him a dark look. 'Anyway, why are you getting so riled up about it?' McGee asked although he had a fair clue as it had become even more obvious since sitting in that cell in Somalia.

**Tony, why are you here?**

**Couldn't live without you, I guess.**

Tony did not bother to answer Tim's question. Tim didn't know Ziva the way he did and he knew something was not wrong exactly, but different. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time and it was causing his investigator senses to tingle.

His thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs's trademark, 'Gear up' and Tony quickly grabbed his kit. Gibbs stopped as he noticed the empty desk.

'Where's Ziva?'

'Uh took a phone call boss.' McGee answered, looking to their leader as he holstered his gun.

Seconds later Ziva walked back, grinning as she disconnected the call, having just offended Ari, but her grin disappeared as she became aware of Gibbs's glare directed towards her.

'Sorry Gibbs it was a...'

Before she could continue she was interrupted. 'No time for personal calls David. Got a robbery at Quantico, now gear up.' Ziva quickly rushed to the elevator after grabbing her bag.

Gibbs watched her for a moment. It was rare that Ziva got personal calls and she had been getting them regularly. Gibbs was suspicious but knew eventually the team would find out the truth. After all, they always did.

* * *

The following evening, after wrapping up the robbery case, Tony watched Ziva. They were alone; Gibbs had left to see Director Vance who had returned to work that day and Tim had disappeared the same time as Abby. Every few moments she would glance at her phone impatiently, almost as if she was expecting a call. Eventually, when the silence became fraught with tension, he spoke.

'Staying late, you haven't done that in a while.'

Out of the corner of his eye he watched her frown.

'I have no plans for tonight.' She spoke, keeping her eyes firmly on her computer.

'Expecting a call?' Tony asked upfront, in the hope of Ziva opening up to him.

She sighed, annoyed at his persistence. 'Yes I am.'

'It must be urgent, the way you keep checking your cell.'

She glanced at him with guarded eyes. 'It is just a friend.'

Tony fell silent, knowing she was deliberately being evasive. But why? His gut was telling him that Ziva was hiding something but before he could interrogate her further, her phone began to ring. Tony felt his heart sink at the overjoyed expression Ziva wore. _Obviously this friend is more important than just a friend. _Quickly he dismissed the wave of jealousy that accompanied that thought.

'Shalom.'

Tony sighed as she spoke in Hebrew, unsure whether it was because her 'friend' was Israeli or whether it was because he was listening in. Ziva finished the call quickly and switched off her computer before standing up to put on her coat.

'You're leaving?' Tony asked his suspicion being she was about to meet the mysterious caller.

'Yes. My friend is on his way to meet me.' She said rolling her eyes at Tony. _Sometimes he really does act like a child. _'Laila Tov.' She nodded towards him as she exited the bullpen and walked into the elevator.

Tony sat for a minute before he too grabbed his coat and bag, deciding to find out once and for all just who Ziva David's mysterious caller was.

* * *

Ziva entered her apartment to find Ari sitting on the sofa, his head cradled in his hands. 'Ari?' Ziva rushed to his side, sitting next to him.

'_What happened?' _She asked worriedly, her hand moving his away from his face to expose a large cut which was jagged and bleeding.

'_It is nothing. I was cut by a bit of glass on the mission. It was a bar fight in Argentina this time.' _He joked knowing that his sister would know it was a lie instantly.

She looked at him darkly, '_And just how did you get cut by the glass?'_

He smirked at her, '_I am not telling you that achoti. And besides it is fine.'_

She sighed knowing his stubbornness all too well having been born with it also. '_At least allow me to clean the wound.' _He nodded and watched her as she walked back from the kitchen carrying a bowl of clean water and paper towels. She started to gently clean his cut as well as his knuckles which also were cut and swollen. Ari flinched as she touched his head causing Ziva to chuckle. '_Do not fuss achi.' _

'_Funny Ziva. You forget I am a doctor and I seem to recall me having to lie across you as a child when you got injections.' _As he said this Ziva deliberately pressed his wound hard, causing him to gasp out loud and stare at his sister evilly. Their sibling teasing was interrupted by knocking on the door.

Ziva and Ari froze, hoping that the person would go away but their hope was dashed by a further knocking and a man's voice calling for Ziva. 'Sheket! _It's Tony. Hide in your bedroom, I will keep him away.'_

Ari nodded, taking the bowl of water and paper towels with him so that he could finish cleaning his wounds.

'Ziva?!' Tony called again and raised his hand to knock again on the door when it was opened.

'You took your time.' He said looking at her, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

'What are you doing here Tony?' She asked him, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of her tone.

Tony ignored her question, instead pushing past her into the apartment. Ziva felt her temper rise. 'Tony what do you think you are doing?!'

Again ignoring her question, he looked around, having not seen her new apartment. It was surprisingly homely for the residence of an ex-Mossad assassin. She had comfortable brown fabric sofas, three bookcases packed with books, a TV sat on a stand next to the wall and in the corner stood a piano. He wandered over to the bookcase, curious to see what books Ziva owned. As he did, Ziva inhaled sharply as he was only inches away from the door to Ari's room. She crossed her arms and, speaking coldly, addressed Tony.

'Tony! What do you think you are doing?'

Tony knew he was on dangerous territory; he had invaded his partner's personal space and Ziva was unpredictable. He had no idea how she would react to this invasion. Knowing she was precariously close to losing her temper, he decided just to ignore her question.

'This is a nice place Ziva. Where's the friend that you were meeting?'

'He is arriving later.' Ziva spoke coldly, desperately resisting the urge to break Tony's nose for invading her privacy.

'Oh is he. Have you known him long?' Tony questioned, his eyes roaming the shelves but stopping when he got to an old photograph of three children. Ziva stood in the middle flanked by a younger girl who was obviously her sister and then on the other side stood an older boy with cold eyes. Tony recognised him instantly. _That bastard deserved everything he got. _He hardened his jaw, aware that it was Ziva's brother he so vehemently hated.

'Since I was born.' She replied testily. 'Tony I am about to lose my patience. You have barged into my house without invitation and persist in asking ridiculous questions. I am tired and am not in the mood! Now get out of my house!' Ziva shouted at her partner who turned and started walking to the door, seeming unfazed.

Before Ziva had the chance to shut the door, he reached out and blocked her. 'I know you're hiding something Ziva and I will find out.' He looked deep into her eyes as he said it but Ziva stared back unflinchingly.

'Get out of my house.' She said colder than he had ever heard her speak before and without another sound, that was exactly what he did.

Ziva waited until she was sure Tony had left her building before she walked over to Ari's room and knocked on the door. He opened it, the cut on his head no longer bleeding and looked at her deeply, concerned about his sister.

She flinched at his cold expression, _'How much of that did you hear?'_

'_Enough. You will have to be careful. He suspects you are hiding something. My presence has placed you in danger.'_

Ziva shook her head strongly, _'No Ari. You are my brother, he is only a friend_.' Her heart seemed to somersault as she said that and a small voice in her head teased her. _**No he's not.**_ Of course the voice was right; he was so much more, and judging by Ari's expression he knew that too.

* * *

Ziva ignored Tony the following day. It was obvious to all members of Team Gibbs that the Israeli was incredibly angry with her partner. McGee had graciously offered to help Ziva with the evidence at their crime scene whilst Tony worked on witnesses and then on tracking the suspect's vehicle in order to prevent Ziva from snapping Tony's neck, or worse actually killing him. Ziva knew what McGee was up to and was grateful for it, buying him lunch as a thank you for putting up with it.

Gibbs observed Ziva and Tony's interactions or lack of and concluded that Tony had confronted Ziva about her suspicious behaviour. He too had been worried about Ziva's behaviour but had not wished to pry, knowing that like him, Ziva liked her privacy.

A part of him approved Tony's actions but the more rational side of him wanted to slap him into the next year. Gibbs knew that even not on speaking terms they could work efficiently as a team but even though, he hoped that their differences would soon be solved for everybody's sakes. Otherwise, he would have to take decisive action and they would not find being stuck in an elevator together for an hour, a pleasant experience. Entertaining this thought, Gibbs sipped his coffee, waiting for the inevitable.

It was not until the afternoon that Tony finally had the opportunity to talk to Ziva. They both had been sent down to the lab by Gibbs and the whole time during Abby's explanation they had been silent; their cool demeanour towards each other unsettling the Goth. Ziva hurried to the elevator, not bothering to wait for Tony but before the doors could completely close, he slipped through. Ziva said a silent crap.

'What do you want Tony?' She spoke coldly, a common occurrence around him.

'To know what you're hiding. We're your team; we have a right to know.' Tony growled in response.

'My personal business is NONE of your concern. You had no business to march into my flat last night. I thought I knew you better Tony.'

'And I thought I knew you Ziva! You're hiding something and I WILL find out.' Tony practically snarled.

The minute the elevator doors opened Ziva walked out, not bothering to look in Tony's direction as she did. The rest of the day she successfully avoided being alone with him, aware she was placing McGee in awkward positions but silently promising to repay him. She had sent the occasional text to Ari complaining about Tony and he had replied by telling her to ignore him or to punch him in the face; the latter being much more appealing.

* * *

That night, Tony followed Ziva as she left NCIS. He kept his car a fair distance away from her, aware that she would spot him if he was not careful. He followed her to a synagogue and watched as she exited the vehicle to be embraced by a man- who he could not see clearly in the dark- before both walked in to the building.

Tony gritted his teeth at the sight; hating the stirrings of jealousy that seemed to appear from nowhere and the small voice at the back of his head which he often liked to ignore seemed to taunt him with thoughts of 'Why can't that be me?' Hardening his resolve, Tony made himself comfortable, vowing to wait for as long as it would take to have answers.

* * *

For both the siblings it had been a long time since they had last been in a synagogue. As they entered, nostalgia fell over them as they instantly remembered the routine; the sights and sounds of the building conjuring up childhood memories, causing a wave of homesickness to wash over Ziva for the first time in a very long time. Although Ari and to an extent Ziva had never been particularly religious as children, they had still attended synagogue with their grandparents and it was an important ritual for whenever there was a Jewish holiday. This Friday however, they had decided to attend just as a way of remembering happier times and to keep Ziva from losing her temper due to Tony's actions.

After the worship, Ziva and Ari walked out of the building and back into the car. Tony, already frustrated by the length of the wait, grew even more annoyed as he was unable to see the man due to Ziva's beautiful body hiding him, although he could see that the man was much taller. He started the engine and once again followed Ziva's erratic driving through the city. The siblings sat in silence, contemplating the Rabbi's words when Ari noticed a car tailing them. '_Ziva, take the next left.' _

Without arguing she did as her brother told her, knowing that tone of voice as being one not to argue with.

'_What is going on Ari?_' She asked, concentrating on the road.

'_We are being followed.' _He said plainly, no emotion in his voice. '_Two cars back. He has been following us since the synagogue.'_

Ziva glanced up at the mirror, cursing as she saw what Ari meant.

'_What is it Zi?'_

'_That is Tony's car. I am going to kill him!' _She slammed the steering wheel angrily.

'_At least wait until I am out of the car.' _Ari joked, earning him a glare from Ziva.

'_Once you are back at home I will go to his place and break at least half his bones!'_

'Savlanout Ziva.' Ari warned her. _'If you react so strongly then he will become even more suspicious. I knew it was not a good idea for me to be in public with you.' _He spoke softly, trying not to upset his sister.

'Lo Ari!' Ziva cried. '_You are my brother and I had lost you for so long. I will deal with Tony.' _Ziva vowed as she weaved in and out of the traffic managing to lose Tony as she returned to her apartment with Ari before she drove to Tony's residence.

Steeling herself for the fight, she knocked on Tony's door, inhaling deeply as she heard him approach. As he opened the door, his eyes narrowed but before he could protest Ziva had marched into his apartment, turning to face him, her eyes glinting dangerously. Tony sighed deeply before he stood in front of her, itching for the conversation to get underway.

Ziva took a step forward and for a moment Tony was sure she was about to kiss him but was abruptly shaken from that thought by a stinging pain as she slapped him across the face. 'Ow what the hell was that for?!'

'That', she spoke coldly, pointing at him; 'was for stalking me this evening.'

'Well maybe I wouldn't have to stalk you if you didn't keep secrets from us. We're your team Ziva; your family. You don't keep secrets from your family!' He angrily shot back in response

'What is my business is NONE of your concern. Why would you care anyway about whom I see or what I do? Huh Tony, what does it matter to you?' She asked dangerously, unsure as to whether or not she wanted to know the answer to that.

'You're my partner Ziva. I have a right to know what's going on in your life.' Tony responded coolly.

'My life is my concern and no others.'

'You don't keep secrets from family ZIVA!' Tony yelled at her, frustrated at being kept in the dark.

'What like you Tony? Because you have always been so truthful!' She spat sarcastically.

'I've never hidden anything from the team like you're doing or like what you did with Michael Rivkin.'

Ziva grabbed him roughly, 'What about Jeanne and La Grenouille? Wait a minute, did you not once tell me that was personal? Did you not lie to me, to us, to Gibbs for months? You made me think that you were seriously ill when instead you were running around with an arms dealer's daughter. So do not dare, ever, tell me what my business is! You do not have an arm to stand on.'

Tony too angry at Ziva for mentioning Jeanne ignored her idiom mistake.

'Who I see is none of your concern Tony.' She spoke quietly, her voice cold as she stood with her face practically touching Tony's.

'At least Jeanne shows I have better taste in women than you do in men ZeeVah!' Tony spat her name.

'I thought we were here to talk about why you find it your business to meddle in mine not to talk about past relationships.' Ziva turned away, cursing at Tony for being so juvenile.

'You brought Jeanne up, Ziva. The great Ziva David with an opinion on love and relationships! HA! How would you know after all your accomplishments?' He shouted furiously at Ziva, no longer caring about her feelings as he let his boil to the surface.

'Let me list all the people you have ever cared about; Lieutenant Saunders-the dead man walking, Damon Werth- the druggie marine, Michael Rivkin- oh and not forgetting your own family- the mighty Eli David or that bastard brother of yours Ari Haswari. Why is it Ziva that it's only the weak or mad that come after you?'

Unable to contain her fury any longer, Ziva launched herself at Tony, beating his chest with her fists, managing to push him onto the ground, not caring as he yelled out in pain as his head connected with the floor.

'Oh that's it Ziva! That's it! Lose it just like your pathetic lover boy Michael lost it and then run back to daddy complaining it's not fair. You are just like what you complain your father to be like; cold, detached and heartless.'

Ziva yelled at him as he grabbed her arm, preventing her from punching his face.

'Why don't you all do us a favour huh; go back to Israel! Or better yet, go back to Somalia and let Saleem have you instead of me coming to save you! At least he gets to know what you feel like, gets to know inside and out of Ziva David! Because I know I never will. Saleem and his men are the only ones who want you, so go back to them and leave us-leave me alone!'

He finished shouting, his fury beginning to subside as he realised with horror what he had just said. He quickly got up as Ziva backed away from him, her face pale with beads of sweat dripping down as she processed what Tony had said.

She looked at him an expression of hatred across her face. 'I hate you Tony. I wish I had never met you!'

And with that she burst into tears and ran out of his apartment, leaving a guilt ridden and heartbroken Tony DiNozzo behind.

* * *

**A big thank you for alerting and favouriting this story but yet, I don't seem to be getting many reviews so if you fancy leaving me a review you will make my day.**

**Translations are as follows:**

_Achi- My Brother_

_Sheket- Quiet!_

_Savlanout- Patience_

_Lo- No_


	12. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**Wow I was blown over by the response to 'Suspicion'! Thank you so very much! **

**A little warning that from now on the fic may be slightly OOC.**

* * *

That night Ziva had entered the apartment silently, in a daze at the cruelty of Tony's words. Ari looked up when he get no reply to his question to find his sister soaking wet from the rain and with tears dripping down her face from her wild and terrified eyes.

Ari laid on his bed thinking about his sister who slept next door. He had teased enough from her frozen state to know that Anthony DiNozzo was responsible for causing his sister to be in such a horrifying state. _I will kill that man! _Eventually sleep claimed him and Ari fell asleep thinking about all the unpleasant things he could do to Tony to get revenge for Ziva.

It was a few hours into his slumber when he woke with a start as he heard the unmistakable sound of Ziva screaming. Grabbing his gun he rushed through to her room to find his sister writhing fiercely on the bed as she suffered from nightmares. He placed his gun on her bedside table and switched on the light only to freeze in horror at the sight before him. All the tossing and turning had caused Ziva's pyjama top to be bunched up, exposing her scarred and mutilated skin.

Ari felt bile rise in his throat at the horrific sight before him and despite his attempts to look away, he found that he could not tear his eyes away from the deep welts which lined her back obviously caused by a whip or from the scars which were carved into her olive skin by a blade. Undeniable rage and fury rose up within him at the treatment inflicted upon his sister. _How dare they touch her! _He was broken out of his trance by another of Ziva's screams and he sat on the bed next to her, stroking her forehead to try and wake her up. 'Ziva! Achoti!'

Finally, much to his heartbreak, he slapped her across the face and she woke, shivering with fright, her body sweating with the exertion.

Instantly a wave of humiliation hit Ziva as she realised Ari had seen her scars and this realisation caused her to sob even harder until her petite frame was rocked by heart-breaking sobs as Ari embraced her tightly, vowing to ensure that never again would anybody dare hurt his sister so.

The rest of the night Ari sat with Ziva, waking her every time the nightmares began. Both Saturday and Sunday nights Ari gave her a sleeping pill but it did nothing to prevent the dark circles which underlined her eyes as she walked into the bullpen on Monday. Without saying a word to McGee she dropped her bag on her desk and headed upstairs for her scheduled appointment with Director Vance.

* * *

Tony walked slowly into the bullpen, feeling as though he was at death's door and wishing he was anywhere but there.

'Did you have a good weekend?' McGee asked cheerfully, but his friendly greeting was met with the darkest glare from Tony. McGee recognising the glare as one Tony had when he was hung over promptly shut up.

During his weekend drinking spree, Tony had finished two bottles of whisky and eight cans of beer and now was regretting every mouthful of the foul liquid. His head felt like a horse had trampled all over it and the pain was not helped by the thought of facing Ziva. This pain increased at the thought of facing Gibbs and he internally groaned as the man in question rounded the corner.

'DiNozzo?' Gibbs raised his eyebrows at his unshaven Senior Field Agent who lay halfway across his desk.

Tony gritted his teeth, the volume and light causing his head to pound as he straightened up and looked at his boss. 'Yes boss?'

'You look like hell.' Gibbs observed worried about the state he was in. The last time he had seen him this bad was during Ziva's captivity when he had received a call to pick up a completely drunken Tony from a bar as he was the first name in his phone contacts.

'Thank you boss.' Tony felt as though what little he had eaten for breakfast was about to make a reappearance.

Sensing he was getting nowhere which Tony, Gibbs turned to McGee who shrugged his shoulders in response to his silent question of _what the hell is wrong with DiNozzo? _

'Where's Ziva?' Gibbs asked McGee.

'She headed up to Vance's office, about twenty minutes ago boss.'

Gibbs looked up for a minute in the direction of Vance's office. It was not like Ziva to request a meeting with the wondered if perhaps Eli David had requested a meeting but whatever it was his gut told him it wasn't good.

His gut feeling increased five minutes later when Ziva left the Director's office with Leon closely behind.

'Special Agent Gibbs, I have a case for you. Two weeks ago, we gathered intel about a naval commander selling secrets to a suspected cell of Al-Qaeda. The commander, Jeffrey Johnston, was found murdered this morning. Navy intel believes that the cell may be planning a terrorist attack on the United States Navy.' He passed a bulky file to Gibbs. 'I assured Sec Nav that I would put my best team on it. I am expecting results Gibbs and fast.'

'Then you'll get them Leon.' He turned to his team. 'Gear up!'

Tim did so immediately, his adrenaline pumping as he thought about how good this case would be as the plot to his next book. Tony groaned quietly as he got up, wishing he had called in sick and for a minute it seemed like the world was cart wheeling in front of his eyes as he gathered his gear. Ziva however stayed seated, staring at her computer.

'I said gear up Ziva!' Gibbs stared at her annoyed.

'Actually, Agent David has asked if she can stay at HQ for this case and work from here.' Vance answered.

Gibbs turned to him in shock at the strangeness of such a request from the woman. Gibbs and Vance stood staring at each other for a moment as though they were holding a silent conversation and Gibbs was challenging the Director, before Vance retreated up to MTAC.

Gibbs turned to his male agents. 'DiNozzo, McGee go to the van, I'll be there in a moment.' The two men followed his orders, shocked at the revelation that Ziva wanted to sit out of the case.

'My office.' Gibbs spoke quietly, his thoughts in turmoil.

The pair stood in silence until Gibbs stopped the elevator, turning to face the woman he considered a daughter. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and realised with some horror that she was suffering from Somalia-related nightmares again.

'Ziver, talk to me.'

'I feel uncomfortable working in this team with Tony. We had a...an altercation and I do not want to put Tim or you in an awkward position by Tony and I being together.' She spoke softly avoiding his gaze.

'What happened?' Gibbs asked gruffly, realising that Tony's hangover must be connected to whatever had happened. He was going to slap DiNozzo into a coma for whatever he had done. In recent weeks Ziva had reminded him of her old self when she first arrived in America but now it seemed as though progress had been reversed all because of his Senior Field Agent's actions.

'It is personal Gibbs, please respect that. I cannot work with Tony. Not yet anyway. I am sorry.'

Gibbs was silent for a minute deciding whether or not to push her for an explanation but the begging look in Ziva's eyes decided it for him.

'Find me everything you can on this case.' Ziva nodded her response, grateful he had not questioned further. She wanted to avoid Tony for as long as she could and if that meant desk duty, then she was willing to take the sacrifice.

* * *

The car journey to and from the murder scene had been tense. Gibbs had driven in his usual erratic manner and had shot Tony angry looks the whole time. Once at the crime scene McGee had been given what was usually Tony's roles and he given McGee's. Ducky had noticed Gibbs seemed somewhat short-tempered with his agent and had enquired about Ziva's absence only to be told gruffly to ask DiNozzo. It did not take a degree in psychology for Ducky to realise that Tony had done something to upset Ziva and therefore Gibbs, and that McGee was just as much in the dark about it all as he and Palmer.

The tension was clearly noticeable once back in the bullpen as Ziva delivered her findings to Gibbs who still ignored Tony. Gibbs, along with Ziva went down to the lab for Abby's findings leaving Tony and Tim assigned to look through known contacts of Commander Johnston and any other possible moles within the navy. McGee kept his eye on Tony as he worked, noticing that the older man had swallowed at least half a packet of painkillers and yet still seemed completely out of it.

Tim took a deep breath, preparing himself for an ugly conversation. 'What did you do to Ziva?'

Tony looked up at that, having heard the unusual coldness in his friend's voice.

'That's private Tim.'

'You must have said something pretty bad to have caused such a reaction. Ziva's like a sister to me and I won't allow you to hurt her Tony, friend or not.' McGee shot back at Tony and for a minute the older agent felt a sense of pride at how protective the probie was of Ziva.

'I said some things. Some really horrible things. She wouldn't tell me what she was hiding from us and I lost my temper with her.' Tony admitted quietly, the guilt evident in his voice as he spoke.

McGee knew that Tony cared too much for Ziva to intentionally hurt her and therefore must have been very angry at the time.

'You need to apologize Tony.' McGee looked sympathetically at him, knowing that was no easy task.

'Yeah I know Tim.'

'I'm going down to the lab. I think I may've just found something.' McGee excused himself leaving Tony sitting alone at his desk, thinking about Tim's advice. _Since when did McProbie become such a good listener? Maybe I've underestimated him for too long._ Apologizing to Ziva would not be easy. He was aware he was the cause of her not sleeping.

If he could turn back time then he would but being around Ziva he could never help the drama. She seemed to elicit the strongest of emotions from him that no one else could. Their relationship was like that of butterflies and hurricanes; one could do the tiniest action and it would result in the largest of consequences.

'McGee's right, you need to apologize.'

He was broken out of his thoughts by Gibbs who had as usual sneaked up behind him, unheard.

Tony flinched at the older man's cold expression. 'How much of that did you hear?'

'Enough to know that you're an idiot.' He answered slapping his agent forcefully on the back of his head.

'I know boss. I should've never confronted her. It was stupid.'

'I know you care about her DiNozzo but Ziva has her own life. You have to respect that. Unless she confides in you every single detail then it really is none of your business. Now get back to work and whilst you are, you can think of how to apologize.'

* * *

Tim had reached Abby's lab to find her alone with Ziva. 'Where's the boss?'

'Back in the bullpen. I was just down to see if Abby had found out what that substance was on the Commander's body but so far no results. I better go; I will leave you two alone.' Ziva smiled weakly at Tim who returned it.

Abby waited until she was sure Ziva had left before turning to McGee. 'I want to kill Tony.'

'Ah, you know.' Tim smirked at the anger visible in the Goth's voice.

'Ducky told me something was up and I managed to get Ziva to admit it too.' Abby walked towards him her arms crossed firmly in annoyance. 'I hope Gibbs slaps him to space and back- hangover or not.'

McGee laughed at that, 'Tony's going to apologize to Ziva, well try to. I don't think she will speak to him though. She's very mad with him.'

'Why'd he do it Timmy? He knew he would hurt her. It's like he just can't stop himself. He cares for her so much and yet he still hurts her.' Abby wrapped herself around Tim who also embraced her back, kissing her on the top of her head.

'You're telling me that I never hurt you Abs?' He asked softly.

'Yeah but I hurt you back Timmy. And it was never as bad as this. And besides it doesn't matter anymore because we have each other.' She looked up at him, kissing him on the lips when she had finished.

'You do realise that Gibbs is going to kill us when he finds out we're breaking Rule 12.'

Abby gulped as she shared Tim's thoughts. 'Then at least we will die together Timmy.' The couple smiled at each other, McGee giving her one last kiss before he left to return back upstairs.

* * *

Half an hour later the team had a lead and were standing in front of the plasma as each member spoke of what they had found. McGee had tracked Johnston's bank records to find several large cash deposits in an offshore account, paid by a known Al-Qaeda associate. Other records established that shortly before his death, the money had disappeared, reclaimed by the associate.

Tony had discovered that there was another possible traitor in the navy- a Lieutenant Luke Cherington who, according to intelligence operatives, had been in contact with a Syrian man named Assad Ramzi. As Tony said this name, Ziva paled and slowly moved over to her desk, sitting down as she felt a wave of nausea sweep through her, interrupting Tony's debrief.

'Ziver?' Gibbs questioned, 'Do you know this man?'

Ziva made eye contact with Gibbs who was taken aback by the haunted look which was reflected in her eyes. After an age she spoke.

'Yes I know of Assad Ramzi. He is a member of a cell known as the Scorpions-named so because of their deadly nature- and is the closest friend and adviser to the cell's leader Abu Salameh Al-Kharif. Al-Kharif is believed to be the mastermind behind multiple bomb attacks and terrorist plots both in the Middle East and against the West. Mossad has been after him for over a decade. He is a very, very dangerous man Gibbs. We are out of our depth.'

The three men stared at Ziva in shock; never before had she ever admitted that they were unable to handle a case. Gibbs and Tony could sense that there was something else, something Ziva was holding back on. Breaking out of his shock, Gibbs turned to the rest of his team.

'McGee, you work with Abby- find out what you can from the evidence and track down this Lieutenant Cherington and Assad Ramzi. Tony, liaise with the FBI, CIA, Homeland Security and find the rest of the cell.' Gibbs voice rose in volume as the seriousness of the situation hit him and was about to give orders to Ziva when she stopped him.

'Gibbs, I would like to liaise with Mossad and find out what they know about the current location of the cell.'

Gibbs stared at her for a moment, surprised that she would make such a request. Although not yet an American citizen, she no longer had any contact with the Mossad and yet here she was asking him for permission to contact them.

Finally Gibbs nodded his approval as Tony and Tim looked on in surprise before the former marine left, heading for the Director's office.

Once Gibbs had left to see Vance, Ziva slipped away into the bathroom, determined to get answers from her brother. She very much suspected that the mission he was currently working on had something to do with this.

She steeled herself as Ari answered. '_Ziva, as much as I appreciate a call especially to tell me that Tony DiNozzo is lying in a pool of his own blood for upsetting you, I cannot talk right now.'_

'_It is alright, I understand Ari. After all you are busy with Assad Ramzi and Abu Salameh Al-Kharif.' _She finished sharply, feeling anger bubble up at the thought of her brother keeping something so important from her. Silence greeted her on the other side.

'_How did you find out?' _He finally asked, aware that his sister was no doubt feeling a whirlwind of emotions.

'_We have been assigned the investigation into the death of Commander Jeffrey Johnston who along with Lieutenant Luke Cherington was selling secrets to Assad Ramzi. We are trying to locate Cherington now but what I want to know Ari is why you did not tell me that this is the mission you are on?' _Ziva spoke angrily, feeling betrayed by her brother.

'_I wanted to protect you Ziva.'_

'_You think I cannot handle it after Somalia. You think that I am too fragile.' _She whispered flatly, in pain at that thought.

'_I was going to tell you... but after Friday night and that incident with DiNozzo I did not know how you would react.'_ Ari spoke softly knowing that he essentially doubted his sister's ability to cope with such news that would affect her so deeply.

'_What happened between me and DiNozzo was different. I act irrationally around Tony. I do not know why.'_

'_It is because you love him.' _Ari answered simply.

Ziva froze at his words unsure how to respond, finally deciding to ignore them. '_Where should I meet you?' _

'_At the old safe house we used the last mission we worked together. Yosef will be there too.'_

'_I will be there within half an hour.' _Ziva finished abruptly but before she could disconnect Ari stopped her.

'_Ziva I am sorry!'_

She smiled flatly. _'I know Ari.' _

As she walked out of the bathroom, she collided into Tony. Stepping back she shot him a glare which would have made any normal person flee in terror and moved to walk around him but he stopped her. Taking a deep breath she spoke coldly, her eyes glaring fiercely. 'Get out of my way Tony.'

'Ziva, I'm sorry for what happened between us. I know I said horrible things and I truthfully didn't mean them...I...'

His apology was interrupted by a very stern Ziva. 'Save it Tony. I do not care. I have more important things to worry about than you.'

Tony recognised the expression on her face as her most ruthless; the one where anybody who stepped in her way would almost certainly be hurt badly. He watched as she stormed through the bullpen grabbing her bag as she did. _What are you hiding Ziva? _Tony questioned himself as he too went back to his business.

* * *

As Ziva drove to the safe house her mind was in a kaleidoscope of emotions and she could not believe that this was happening. Like the proverb of butterflies and hurricanes it had been a small event, so many years ago that had triggered an even larger event which had torn her family apart forever and had left her and Ari cold and heartbroken, seeking vengeance.

She had searched for it for years, believing that such a task would one day claim her life in the way she had believed it to claim Ari's. For over a decade she had been waiting to bring Al-Kharif down and finally after so long, after so much pain, violence and terror, she was mouth-wateringly close to fulfilling her lifelong vow: to have revenge.


	13. Traitors and Terrorists

After informing Gibbs that Ziva had disappeared, Tony sat at his desk alone. Although he was supposed to be searching for any information on the Scorpions his mind was focused on thinking about Ziva and her reaction to the names of the terrorists. There was something more than just duty from her Mossad days; it was almost as if it was personal, as if these men had committed some personal crime against her. Ziva barely talked about her past and when she did, it was brief, impersonal and often trivial. Very rarely had Ziva revealed a part of her heart.

He leafed through the file sent through by the FBI on Al-Kharif, his eyes automatically drawing to his bombing campaigns. Next to each location was a typed estimate of the numbers injured or killed. One location caught his eye; a market bombing in Jerusalem which had killed a dozen people. The date of the bombing triggered a distant memory and then it came to him.

He felt heart-stopping hatred and fury rise up within him against Al-Kharif as he realised just what crime he had committed against Ziva. Now Tony had the answers; and he hated it! The grief was unbearable as he thought about the hurt and the pain Ziva had suffered at Al-Kharif's evil hands.

_We'll get him Ziva. Both him and Ramzi. I swear to you Ziva._

* * *

Ziva arrived at the safe house-an upmarket townhouse- to find her brother's blue motorbike and a silver Porsche- presumably Yosef's- outside. She smirked at both the expense of the vehicles and of the townhouse, typical of the two men who loved the designer lifestyle and of course the women that came with it.

As she walked in to the living area of the house, it seemed to Ziva that no time has passed since their last mission together as neither man looked any different. Yosef was shorter than Ari and his looks reminded Ziva of a movie star with his signature stubble, dark curls and mesmerising eyes which, along with his muscular stature made him a favourite of the ladies. On seeing her enter, Yosef stood and embraced her warmly.

'_It has been too long Ziva and yet you still look as gorgeous as ever!_' He smiled in his usual dazzling manner, making Ziva blush and causing her to feel weak at the knees for a slight moment. She remembered when she was younger that she had had a crush on the older man but had never acted upon it, instead becoming friends with him.

'_Yosef, you are still the same as ever._' She beamed, having forgotten just what it felt like to work with fellow Israelis. She had become too used to Americans.

'_You know Ziva I think that you are even more beautiful than last time_.' He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Ari glanced up from cleaning his gun and fixed the man which a pointed glare. _'Stop flirting with my sister and let us get on with business._' Like a gentleman, Yosef waited until Ziva was seated before he also sat.

Yosef smirked to himself as he lit a cigarette, watching Ziva shoot a dark look towards Ari who shot an apologetic one back. The two were so alike it was uncanny; they were alike both in looks and in mannerisms as shown by the way both crossed their legs as they sat.

'_Ziva what do your people know?_' Yosef asked the younger woman, feeling strange that she was no longer a member of the Mossad. Out of all them, it had been her he had expected to have lasted the longest. After all she was the Director's daughter. One of the brightest stars at 'the office' and widely tipped to be the first female Director of the Mossad. But all that was no more.

'_The naval officer who was selling secrets to the cell was murdered. His name was Commander Jeffrey Johnston. His partner was a Lieutenant Luke Cherington who Gibbs and the team are trying to locate. Cherington is in contact with Assad Ramzi. The team know about both him and Al-Kharif.' _Ari swapped a look with Yosef as his sister spoke. '_Now what do you know?'_ She shifted expectantly.

'_We have been following Ramzi for the last few days in Washington and I had been following him in Damascus for a month before. Mossad believes that they are planning a new bombing campaign in Israel.' _Yosef handed Ziva some files with recent intelligence concerning the men she despised so much.

'_What about Al-Kharif's latest location?'_

This time it was Ari who spoke. '_I checked with the Director this morning and our analysts believe him to still be in his camp in Egypt. But the question that concerns me is; why is Ramzi in America?'_

'_He is targeting the navy. It is the only explanation for the involvement of two navy officers. My guess would be his target is an aircraft carrier. I will keep in contact with both of you as my team find out anything.' _Ziva spoke authoritatively, immersing herself in her old life; a life she had been beginning to miss.

'_That is a good idea. I will begin to look into Luke Cherington's background. I will call you both when I find anything.' _Yosef stood to leave, knowing the two siblings needed to talk alone. '_Haswari I will keep in contact. Ziva it is a pleasure and I will see you soon.' _He kissed her on the cheek before turning to them both. 'Shalom.'

They waited until they heard the click of the front door before Ziva, still sitting, turned to her brother. '_What are we going to do about Al-Kharif?'_

Ari looked at her hardly, '_**We**__ are doing nothing. __**I**__ am using my contacts I made in my Hamas days to find his current location, the same way the Director is doing. __**You **__are investigating this naval officer's murder and not going after Al-Kharif.'_

Ziva balled her fists and stood up furiously, glaring at Ari with an unmistakable expression of danger, '_I am not letting you go after Al-Kharif on your own! I want revenge too. I have been after him for years! She was my sister Ari. Our sister! She was only sixteen years old and innocent. She did not deserve to die. It should have been me not her. She was worth a dozen of me.' _

Ziva felt the burning sensation of tears in her eyes as she thought of her beloved little sister Tali who had been so cruelly torn away from their family. She had sobbed for hours when they had received the news; Ari holding her tightly as they consoled each other at the loss of the most precious thing in their life. They had never been the same since. Ari had wandered down the dark path of Hamas and she had become the perfect assassin ready to die for the memory of her sister.

Ari walked over to his sister, drawing her to him and hugging her tightly as they both lost themselves in the memory of their little sister. For him, the pain was still so very raw. As the eldest it was his duty to protect his sisters and he had failed for both; he had allowed one sister to die and he had been unable to prevent the torture Ziva had endured.

'Hush, achoti. _I miss her too and that is why I cannot allow you to go after Al-Kharif. Ziva you are all I have now that my mother and Tali have gone.' _Ari spoke quietly, the pain evident in his voice.

'_Ari, nothing will happen to me. If we work together then we will get Ramzi and Al-Kharif. Please let me do this. I promise I will keep in contact with you.' _She looked into his eyes, begging her brother.

After almost a minute's silence, Ari relented and nodded his head. '_Fine. But you stay in touch with me Ziva and in return I will keep you informed. We will get revenge achoti that I promise.' _Ziva knew her brother meant it. It was a vow they had sworn years before, a vow that had consumed both of their lives and were now so close to fulfilling.

* * *

Tony and McGee looked up from their desks as Ziva entered the bullpen. She cast a smile in McGee's direction as she threw her bag on the floor before sitting back at her desk and leafing through the files Ari had given her on the Scorpions. Aware of his concerned stares, she kept her eyes focussed on the files. A part of her was still hurt over the cruel words he had spoken but another part of her had long forgiven him and was instead concerned with keeping him away from the future battles she would be facing.

As she mentally debated with herself, Tony watched her closely, noticing the redness around her eyes which suggested that not long ago she had been crying. He was glad he now knew what had spooked her so much but yet he could not understand why she was keeping quiet about her connection to the terrorists. He turned to McGee, hoping to ask him a case-related question but at that precise moment, Gibbs stormed in, stopping in front of Ziva's desk.

'David where the hell have you been?' He cast her one of his infamous glares, seriously annoyed that his agent had dared disappear for over an hour.

Ziva's jaw clenched. She was not in the mood to deal with any of her team including Gibbs. 'I was following a lead on the Scorpions. It is my opinion that Assad Ramzi is here in America to oversee Al-Kharif's plans for a large terrorist attack. If the navy is indeed the target then it is my guess that he plans to bomb aircraft carriers en-route to the Middle East. From my experience Al-Kharif will want maximum damage resulting in massive loss of life.'

The bullpen was silent once she had finished, each member with the exception of Tony, wondering just how much Ziva knew about Al-Kharif and what he had done to cause such hatred from Ziva.

Realising that she would say no more, Gibbs turned to the plasma and Tony and Tim briefed him on all they knew about the Scorpions and Al-Kharif. Ziva did not listen to the brief. She knew everything about Al-Kharif and the Scorpions. She had studied his file for hours upon hours familiarising herself with her sister's murderer's habits and his background. The picture that was up on the plasma was over ten years old as there were no up to date images of the man. In all sense of the word he was a ghost. He was believed to be in his 40s, born in Syria and had a scar running down his right cheek from the knife of an enemy terrorist who Al-Kharif had personally tortured and beheaded in revenge. He was utterly ruthless, but then again so was her brother and so was she when it came to family.

Gibbs was aware that Ziva was not listening to her colleagues. Although he would never admit it, he was worried. He saw a determination in her that he had never seen before and it deeply worried him. It was obvious Al-Kharif had committed some crime against her and he worried that Ziva was pursuing a vendetta against him. The circumstances so reminded him of Jenny and La Grenouille and it caused a deep, sickening fear to develop in his gut. After all he had watched one woman he loved self destruct over revenge and he was not about to let his daughter go down the same path.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ziva's cell ringing. The three men watched as she excused herself and answered, speaking in rapid Hebrew, nodding fiercely at whatever the caller was saying before hanging up and turning back to her team.

'My sources have informed me that Lieutenant Cherington has a twenty-six year old sister called Alexis who he is particularly close to. She may know something, Gibbs.'

'Got an address?'

'It is being sent to me as we speak.'

'Ok. Ziva you're with me. McGee, DiNozzo find something useful!'

And with that Gibbs marched to the elevator with Ziva only a few steps behind.

* * *

It was silent as they sat in the car, watching for any sign of Alexis Cherington returning home from work. As the minutes ticked by the silence was becoming tense as both Gibbs and Ziva waited for the other to make their move. Gibbs wanted answers and Ziva knew this but she was not prepared to give them without a fight. Tali was a part of her she shared only with Ari and she was worried that she would reveal too much of her heart.

It was not that she did not trust Gibbs; far from it in fact but she had long kept her heart hidden and locked and to open it now would be dangerous indeed. She had to protect her family; she had to protect Ari. And so the silence continued, each waiting for the other to finally break. Surprisingly it was Gibbs who finally broke the silence.

He spoke quietly. 'You wanna tell me about your relationship with Al-Kharif?'

Ziva continued to stare out of the windshield, avoiding his gaze. 'It is personal Gibbs.'

'Dammit Ziva!' He yelled startling her and for a brief moment she was reminded of the shouts in Somalia, but taking a deep breath this was avoided. Gibbs continued speaking, quieter so as not to frighten her again. 'I put up with the tension between you and DiNozzo so I think I am entitled to some answers.' He paused and then spoke in a voice which sounded almost heartbroken. 'I watched Jenny be consumed with revenge; I'm not allowing you to go the same way.'

Ziva turned towards him, unshed tears in her eyes. 'It is far too late for that now Gibbs. I have been walking down this path for a very long time.'

'What did he do to you Ziver?'

She breathed deeply as she relived the heartbreaking memory. 'I had a younger sister, Tali. She was the best of us, and the most innocent. I was away doing my national service when it happened. She was sixteen and like any sixteen year old she went out with some of her friends to the market when she was staying with my mother. But this time...this time Tali never came home.' She stopped at the pain of the memory. 'Al-Kharif had sent a suicide bomber to the market and Tali... and Tali was killed.' Ziva was openly crying now. 'She was just sixteen and she was innocent. She didn't deserve to die. She meant the world to me; to all of us. I swore revenge on Al-Kharif and I have been hunting him ever since Gibbs.'

'I'm sorry Ziva.' Gibbs sympathised, knowing and understanding entirely the pain of losing the most precious thing in your life.

'She was the reason behind everything that Ari and I did, Gibbs.' Ziva felt Gibbs stiffen beside her at the mention of her brother and she silently admonished herself for bringing it up. Carefully she continued, 'That is why Ari volunteered for the Hamas mission, so that he could get close to Hamas leadership and therefore it would be easier to find the Scorpions. Only the revenge he pursued made him insane.' It felt strange how easy it was for her to lie; even to Gibbs.

'I'm sorry Ziva.' He leant forward and kissed her head as she brushed her tears away.

'Gibbs, that's her, that's Alexis!' She pointed to a young red-haired woman who was climbing the stairs to the front door.

The pair quickly exited the car, walking briskly towards the woman. 'Alexis Cherington?' Gibbs asked causing the woman to spin around.

'Who wants to know? She asked whilst placing a stray bit of hair behind her ear.

'NCIS. Special Agents Gibbs and David.'

'NCIS? Are you here about Luke? Has something happened? Is he alright?' She asked becoming increasingly hysterical.

'Your brother is wanted for terrorism charges and I'm afraid that we have to bring you in for questioning on suspicion of aiding a suspected terrorist.' Gibbs replied calmly. 'If you would like to come with us please Miss Cherington.

'WHAT? There has to be some mistake? You have the wrong person! My brother is not a terrorist.' She protested as they escorted her to the car. 'You have to believe me!'

'I'm sorry Miss Cherington but we have evidence to the contrary.' Ziva said calmly, helping the obviously shocked young woman into the car. Ziva couldn't help but pity the woman whose entire life had just been torn apart by her brother's treachery and she found herself remembering too the time Ari's treachery had destroyed what little she had left of her family. Shaking her head firmly to rid herself of such thoughts, Ziva got into the car before Gibbs sped off to NCIS.

* * *

Alexis Cherington had been sitting alone in interrogation for over an hour. Tony watched her as she fidgeted, looking all around her absolutely terrified. She seemed too genuinely scared to be faking her innocence. He glanced down at the report in his hands. She was twenty-six, a nursery care assistant, single, orphaned at the age of sixteen and had no criminal record. According to the file, Luke was the only family member she had left and Tony knew that due to her loyalty to her brother it would be difficult to persuade her of her brother's guilt. Tony tensed slightly as the woman next to him shifted and he turned to Ziva who also watched Alexis. Although aware of her partner's stares, her head remained unflinchingly ahead, ignoring him.

Tony aware of this sighed in exasperation, 'Ziva you can't ignore me forever.'

'Watch me.' She spoke coldly so unlike the Ziva he knew.

'I'm sorry for what I said. I acted like a dumbass. If I could turn back time I would. I didn't mean to hurt you Ziva.'

Ziva turned towards him with angry eyes. 'I do not care for your apologies. What is done is done. But tell me Tony, why is it that every time I think that I can trust you I end up realising that I cannot? If you have or had any respect for me then you will leave me alone.' She turned away from him again and then repeated words she had spoken years before. 'Those who get too close always get hurt.'

The way she said it; it was almost as if she was begging with him to leave her in order to protect himself; but from what? And then it came to him- Al Kharif. She was protecting him from Al-Kharif. He was about to confront her with this when the door opened and Gibbs called Ziva into interrogation.

Tony felt a sense of deep-rooted fear as he thought about Ziva's words. She was pushing him away to protect him and that meant only one thing; Ziva knew she was in danger. His mind filled with a myriad of thoughts, Tony turned to watch the show, worry etching his features.

Alexis looked up as they entered. 'Please there has been some misunderstanding.'

'I'm afraid not Miss Cherington.' Gibbs spoke as he placed the pictures of Commander Johnston's body in front of her, noticing how the woman paled as she felt sick well up in her throat before turning them over.

'We have evidence that your brother was working with this man selling naval secrets to a terrorist called Assad Ramzi who is wanted in a dozen countries for bombings and other terror plots which have killed hundreds of civilians.'

'My brother would never do this.' She sat back, crossing her arms defensively. 'He loves his country that's why he's in the navy! I know my brother', she looked to the agents desperately, 'and he would never do this.'

Ziva leaned forward, empathising with the scared woman sitting in front of her. 'Sometimes family, including brothers are not what they seem. They hide things and they lie in order to protect their family. Often they do not think about the consequences for their family who have no idea about their loved one's deception. Most of the times they just want what is best for you even when their actions speak otherwise.' She finished solemnly, noticing the woman opposite had tears in her eyes.

Gibbs leaned forward also, speaking quietly, 'If you want to help your brother Miss Cherington then tell us what we need to know.'

She sniffled, 'I don't know anything I swear!'

'Think', Gibbs ordered, 'Has your brother been acting strange lately? Has he come into money? Has he been distracted? Anything at all like that? It doesn't matter how trivial you think it is.'

Alexis thought for a moment before speaking uncertainly. 'Actually there was something. The other day he received a phone call and whoever it was made him agitated. When he got back he told me he may have to go away for a while but he didn't say where.'

'Ok. Is there any places that he may be hiding or that are important to him?'

'When he was on the phone another time I heard him mention work at a factory of some sort but I never thought anything of it until now.'

'That's good. Thank you for your cooperation.' Ziva and Gibbs stood.

'Please...' she begged, stopping them at the door, 'bring Luke back safely. He's all I have and I'm telling you that whatever Luke is involved in; he probably has a good excuse for it. My brother is no terrorist.'

Gibbs nodded in response as they exited the room and informed the guards that she was free to go.

For a moment it was déjà vu for Ziva during the interview as she recalled a time she had so passionately defended Ari from the same accusations. The only difference being that Ari was innocent and Luke was not. Tony joined them as they hurried to the bullpen.

'McGee find me anything which connects the Lieutenant to a warehouse.'

'On it boss!'

The phone rang on Tony's desk and he rushed to it picking it up. 'Very Special Agent DiNozzo...oh yea Abby we'll head down now.' He hung up. 'Boss Abs has something.'

* * *

The Goth turned towards the three as they entered.

'What do you have Abs?'

'Well El Jefe', the scientist bobbed, 'Whilst I was examining the Commander's uniform I found a strange mixture of substances.'

'What substances Abs?' Gibbs asked becoming impatient.

'Come on Gibbs guess!' Abby chirped but stopped as she saw Gibbs's raised eyebrow.

'Or not.' She faced her screens. 'It turned out to be a mixture of explosive residue and acrylic paint- a type which is no longer being manufactured. Wherever the Commander came into contact with the paint, it must have been somewhere old Gibbs.'

'That's good work Abs.' Gibbs said as he called McGee on his cell. 'Look for a disused factory which was used to manufacture paint.'

When the trio re-entered the bullpen McGee stood. 'Boss I found it.' He clicked the remote so that the information came up on the plasma. 'It's an old paint factory located near Norfolk. It has not been in use since 96 but it still contains all the machinery.'

'That is perfect for making explosives.' Ziva added.

'Ok let's go! Grab your gear! Tony call for backup in the car.'

'You got it boss!'

* * *

The team along with the FBI and local police department silently waited outside the factory for Gibbs's go-ahead to enter. They could hear the voices of dozens of people; some speaking Arabic, others speaking English. Police snipers on the adjacent rooftops confirmed that a man matching Lieutenant Cherington's description was inside along with another man who they believed to be Assad Ramzi.

As Ziva stood alongside her colleagues outside she felt a shiver of anticipation at taking down a terrorist cell. Before getting out of the car she had texted Ari to tell him about the factory and that she was metres away from one of the leaders of the Scorpions. She smiled at thought; in Somalia she had been the victim of terrorists and now in America she was their hunter.

The men beside her also felt some anticipation about the raid. Tony couldn't stop thinking about quotes from action movies that would perfectly describe the situation. McGee's anticipation was mixed in with trepidation and he surveyed the surrounding law enforcement personnel knowing that this case would make an epic thriller in his next book. Gibbs as always was calm in his demeanour but inside he was raging to go. Finally, he whispered into his mic, 'On my command, three, two one, GO!'

Pure adrenaline took over for the team as they raided the factory. The surprised terrorists ran in all directions trying to evade capture. A few put up a fight but were quickly shot down by snipers. One even threw a grenade but succeeded only in blowing himself up.

Once the first area of the factory was secured, Ziva moved into the next, her gun raised, finger on the trigger. These were the moments she lived for; the action, the adrenaline, the thought that she was taking down terrorists poised to inflict massive casualties. In Mossad these moments had been too frequent, almost becoming routine-causing them to lose the sense of danger that she thrived upon but at NCIS, these moments were few and far between and this ensured the thrill was present in all its uncontainable glory.

Distracted by all else that was around her, she was taken by surprise when out of nowhere a terrorist jumped at her, knocking her to the ground. Quickly she regained her footing and instantly her instincts kicked in as she began to fight the man, delivering punishing kicks and punches. Victory was in her grasp when the man delivered a fierce kick back, knocking her weapon out of her grasp. The man then punched her in the face causing Ziva to tumble to the ground.

Ignoring the dizziness, she tried to pick herself off the ground only to look up to find herself facing the barrel of her own gun. The man grinned cruelly as he fingered the trigger and for a second everything stopped. This was not how she had expected to die-staring down the barrel of her own gun. She had survived Somalia and the terrorists there only to be killed by another in America. It was deeply ironic. Her life seemed to flash before her eyes, finally resting on Tony's face. _He will never know how I feel. _Hearing the click of the barrel, she braced herself for her approaching death. The sound of a gunshot reverberated around the room and then there was silence.

* * *

**Thank you for the continued support.**


	14. In Loving Memory

**A very big thank you for all those who have favourited, followed or reviewed the last chapter. It is much appreciated and I hope you enjoy this latest instalment. Again a slight warning that characters may be OOC.**

* * *

It was as though the world had simply stopped. For a long moment all Ziva heard was the deafening thudding of her heartbeat as she stared at the man, who looked at her with an expression of acute surprise on his face as though he couldn't quite believe what was happening before he crumpled to the ground dead, his eyes still wide open yet unseeing the world around him as Ziva watched in stunned relief. After whispering a slight kaddish, her eyes were drawn in the direction the shot came from and she looked up to the overlooking balcony where Ari stood, watching her with undisguised brotherly concern. The siblings made eye contact and Ziva cast a reassuring smile in his direction, causing him to smile roguishly back at his little sister.

Ari knew all too well that Ziva had become accustomed to dealing with death in her life, but he still worried about the effects it had on her. After all, he had spent many a night thinking of all those he had slain and seeing their agonized expressions in their final moments. It was sobering enough for a man like him but for someone like Ziva it could one day prove to be too much. She had after all, already suffered so much and each new death, each new near-miss brought her closer and closer to the precipice of insanity-from which, having almost been there himself- he knew there to be no return from.

Seeing her brother's troubled expression, Ziva was about to question the reasons when she heard the sound of quickly-approaching footsteps. Quickly she gestured warningly and Ari nodded, instantly disappearing back into the shadows. Once certain her brother was safely away, Ziva bent down and retrieved her gun from the dead man's hands just in time for her team mates to enter the room, alert and with guns raised.

'ZIVA?' Gibbs questioned, his eyes instantly drawing to the body lying on the ground in front of him.

'It is alright Gibbs. I killed him, self defence.' Her voice was surprisingly calm as she used all of her willpower to lie to Gibbs. For a moment he stared at her appraisingly, but she maintained her gaze, ensuring that her secret remained utterly guarded.

Breaking his heated appraisal, she asked the all important question, 'Have we got Ramzi or the Lieutenant?'

'No. They escaped.' McGee answered, the frustration evident in his tone as he too was getting increasingly annoyed by Lieutenant Cherington's ability to constantly evade their grasp.

It was Gibbs who noticed the disappointment on the woman's face as he led his team out of the factory and past their fellow law-enforcement officers who were busy detaining the remaining terrorists. As they headed to the cars, Gibbs spoke softly, ensuring that only Ziva could hear. 'We'll get them Ziver.'

Ziva nodded in response; they would get them, but the moment could not come sooner.

* * *

Having finished interviewing yet another detained terrorist, Gibbs marched down to autopsy, hoping that Ducky had discovered something of use in the absence of their detained terrorists giving any valuable information.

On seeing him enter through the sliding doors, Ducky smiled. 'Ah Jethro, I wondered when you'd be down.'

'You finished the autopsy on the terrorist Ziva took down?' He gestured to the nearest table, where the freshly autopsied body lay.

Ducky glanced to his friend; confusion clearly present on his features. Gibbs feeling his gut clench turned to Palmer, shooting him a glare which caused the assistant to hasten a retreat. Gibbs waited until the young man had left before speaking again.

'What is it Duck?'

'Are you sure that this is the terrorist Ziva shot? There are other bodies I am waiting to process from the factory.' He gestured towards the bodies lying on the adjacent tables.

'Positive. What is it?' Gibbs's voice was low, knowing that something must be wrong to have caused such a reaction from his old friend.

'The bullet I pulled from this man's body doesn't match the ammunition from Ziva's gun.'

Gibbs furrowed his brow as he contemplated Ducky's words, realising that the young woman was lying to her family. But why and for what purpose? Who was she protecting?

Ducky watched as Gibbs processed the information before once again speaking, 'Jethro...'

'I know Duck. Let's keep it between ourselves for the time being.'

Ducky nodded as he watched his friend exit autopsy and deeply troubled himself, he turned to the next body, picking up a scalpel in the mean time as he prepared to make the first incision into the flesh.

* * *

On the fleeting moments Ziva had a moment to herself in between interviewing the detained terrorists, liaising with the other federal agencies and searching for leads on Ramzi or Cherington, she noticed Gibbs watching her. She could not help but shake the feeling that he was suspicious about the statement she had given pertaining to the demise of the man in autopsy. She did not like lying to the man she considered a father but Ari was her own flesh and blood and she would never betray him. Gibbs would almost certainly try to kill him. Years after Agent Todd's death, the pain was still present and Ziva knew her friends would eagerly seize the chance to have revenge on her supposed murderer. She understood that completely, having devoted her life for revenge for Tali; but she would not allow them to have it. Not when it was her beloved brother's life on the line. And so she had to protect him, no matter what it cost her.

Gibbs was not the only one watching Ziva. Tony and Tim, although not privy to the deception discovered in autopsy, also suspected that she was hiding something. They could not put their finger on it but something did not match with her story; some minor detail just did not click. She had been acting strangely for far too long and yet after the factory, they could see even Gibbs was suspicious. So the two kept watch out of both curiosity and concern.

* * *

The team continued working through the night and yet nothing of importance was discovered. Yet despite this, Ziva updated Ari at any opportunity she was alone, knowing that he would also be hunting down any leads on the whereabouts of Cherington or Ramzi.

With each passing hour Gibbs became more and more frustrated. He wanted a result; not just because of Cherington's betrayal of the navy but for Ziva. He wanted to help her get revenge for her sister. Ever since she had first started as an agent on his team, Gibbs had just known that she had lost someone. It was a look in her eye; a look he recognised from having himself and over the years-no more so than when Ziva herself had been lost- he had wondered just who the person had been to have caused such grief from a woman as strong as Ziva. And now that he knew, everything about Ziva...what drove her, what made her so determined in her work, made sense. They all had their reasons...DiNozzo, McGee...even Ducky and Abby for doing this job but no reason was as tragic as the loss of a loved one. It was five am when finally he felt his ever mounting frustration getting too much out of hand and he made his much-needed escape from the Navy Yard and headed to visit an old friend for some advice.

Gibbs inhaled the early morning air as he opened the old, squeaking gate and let himself into the cemetery. He walked slowly past row upon row of headstones which pointed upwards from the immaculately kept grass. Each grave was different- a last memorial to the individuals buried beneath them, who otherwise were forgotten from the world with the exception of the memories of those who had loved them. He gave these graves only the glance over as he had little time and none of them belonged to the person he was here to pay tribute to.

Finally he reached his destination. Gibbs stopped in front of the small black, marble grave with its golden lettering of 'In loving Memory', glowing in the eerie light of dawn. The grave was bare of flowers in comparison to the surrounding graves, and he admonished his own stupidity for not thinking about bringing anything for the grave. He himself had often thought that the bare graves were the saddest as it suggested that nobody had visited the deceased and he hated the thought that people would think the same of the woman who lay beneath him. Nobody who had known her would ever forget her; least of all him.

He inhaled deeply before finally he spoke quietly, 'Hello Jen.'

Gibbs paused, unsure whether to continue but remembering the beautiful, fiery woman who lay below he continued. 'I know it's been a while since I visited but the cases have piled up. Things are still tough with Ziva's recovery; she and DiNozzo had a fight- you know what DiNozzo's mouth is like. Vance is back from leave and he's slowly recovering but he's still not right. You know the place isn't the same without you. It never will be.'

He stopped again, pushing back painful memories which were threatening to make an appearance. 'Tim and Abby are seeing each other; hiding it from me of course but I'm proud that they are together and happy.' He paused again, choked at the regrets he felt for not telling Jen just how he had felt; his stubbornness losing him the second woman he had truly ever loved.

'I'm worried about Ziver. She's hiding something. Yesterday she lied about killing a terrorist when someone else pulled the trigger. She's protecting someone but whom and why I don't know.' He became silent as he stood deep in thought next to his lover's grave. He was not aware of how much time had passed as he continued to stand there, drawing comfort from his memories, until he noticed that the sun had risen, and glancing at his watch, he realised it was time he returned to the Navy Yard. He glanced once more at the grave and spoke softly, 'I miss you Jen.' And then he walked away.

* * *

Tony stood up as Gibbs walked into the bullpen. 'Boss, just got a call from local LEOS. Alexis Cherington was murdered earlier this morning. They found her body after responding to reports of gunfire made by one of her neighbours.'

Gibbs nodded his acknowledgement of Tony's words and glanced to the others, who grabbed their bags without any words from him and followed him swiftly to the elevator as they headed to the crime scene.

Ducky leant over the young woman's body, pity evident in his eyes. 'Such a shame my dear, that you had to be caught up in your brother's treachery.'

McGee knelt down next to Ducky, snapping pictures of the woman who lay sprawled on the floor, a bullet hole through her head.

'I'd say it appears to be execution style.' Tim glanced up to Gibbs.

'I'd agree with Timorthy, Jethro. Judging by the manner of her death, it would appear she was targeted as revenge for the Lieutenant.' He glanced up once more and spoke with his trembling Scottish brogue, 'Get the bastards, Jethro.'

Gibbs nodded in response.

* * *

The investigation was slow as despite her best efforts Abby had no leads on either DNA or fingerprints and as the gun was unregistered, tracking its owner was virtually impossible. Ziva looked down at the sound of her cell chirping with a message from Ari, telling her that there seemed to be no leads on current locations of Ramzi or indeed Al-Kharif. She sighed out loud; this case was beginning to get to her, not just because of who she was dealing with but for the fact that they had very little to go on. As she glanced back up, her eyes connected with Tony who looked at her worriedly. Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, she glowered in response. Seeing her response, Tony realised that it would take a long time for her to ever forgive him, and for him to forgive himself.

The intense silence of the bullpen was interrupted by Gibbs's phone. 'Gibbs. Uhuh. Put him on.' He motioned his team over, pressing the loudspeaker button on the handset.

'Special Agent Gibbs, I presume.' A cold voice spoke.

'Lieutenant Cherington, we've been looking for you.' Gibbs replied equally as cold, glancing at McGee who without being told, started to trace the location of the call.

'I know about my sister. I saw you take her body out of her house! It's your fault she's dead! You should have offered her protection!' He yelled into the phone.

Gibbs remained calm. 'It was your actions which got her killed. You've betrayed your country. Hand yourself in and we'll talk.'

'She was killed because the Scorpions thought it was me who told you about the warehouse- but it was the Mossad agents and your investigation which discovered us!'

The team's eyes widened at their fugitive's revelation, and the three men briefly glanced to Ziva, studying her for any knowledge of Mossad involvement, but her face remained impassive.

'Hand yourself in Lieutenant and we'll make a deal.' Gibbs reiterated.

'Oh I don't think so.' The man laughed harshly. 'I know exactly what you'll do to me and I'm not allowing that; not until I get revenge for Alexis!'

'Why did you betray your country sailor?' Gibbs demanded angrily.

'Why do you think? The money. It's not as though Johnston and I made a decent wage in the navy.'

'And what about Johnston? Why'd you kill him?'

Cherington snorted dismissively, 'He developed a conscience. He was going to go to the authorities and the stupid man became a liability. I will have revenge for Alexis. Mark my words. This is only the beginning.' And with those words, the phone went dead.

Gibbs turned immediately to McGee. 'Got anything McGee?'

'I've tracked his location to a small airstrip near Norfolk.'

'Alright, gear up!' And within moments the MCRT was sitting in the SUV as Gibbs raced to the airstrip in his usual erratic manner.

Gibbs locked eyes with the Israeli sitting in the rear of the car next to McGee who kept track of the directions to the airstrip. 'Ziver, is Mossad investigating Cherington?'

'Not that my contacts are aware.' She spoke simply, her eyes guarded. Gibbs stared at her for a moment, deciding whether or not to push her, before finally deciding against it. Tony glanced behind to Ziva, just as suspicious as Gibbs, but the Israeli's face remained emotionless.

They arrived at the airstrip to find it deserted apart from a few small commercial planes lying outside the hanger. Gibbs turned to his agents, 'McGee, DiNozzo check the surrounding area outside the hanger, Ziva with me.' They silently ran into the hanger, guns raised, anticipating any sort of attack but none came and within minutes they had searched the hanger to find it all clear. They turned towards Tony and Tim as they entered the hanger. 'No sign of anything boss.' McGee confirmed.

Ziva felt a wave of anger wash over her. This was the best chance she had had in years to bring down the Scorpions and yet they were getting nowhere.

'I do not believe this!' Finally the dam holding back her anger and frustration exploded and she kicked a nearby crate, furiously. 'How could we lose them?'

The three men eyed her warily as she muttered in Hebrew under her breath. Although they had never seen her react so strongly there came no reprimand as they too were frustrated and as Tony and Gibbs knew, and McGee suspected, for Ziva this case was personal.

* * *

The remainder of the afternoon the team exhausted every possible avenue of investigation but found no leads. After her earlier outburst Ziva showed very little emotion as she seemed to have become resigned to the situation yet on the inside she was still seething with outrage. Tim wore a frown on his face as he stared at his monitor searching for any lead on Mossad as he had been discreetly asked to by Gibbs. Abby and Ducky had both visited the team, offering assistance in the fruitless endeavours. Gibbs continued to drink coffee as though it was a dying breed, knowing it was the only way to curtail his annoyance in order to not lash out at his team. Tony could do nothing but fidget as his frustration peaked. He wanted to solve this case so badly. He was determined to catch Ramzi for Ziva knowing that maybe then would he finally be able to atone for his sins.

Ziva was startled out of her thoughts as her cell rang, flashing with an unknown number. She quickly answered, careful to mask her relief on hearing Ari's voice.

'_Ziva, my contacts have informed me of a development.'_

'Mah Nishmah?' The fact she was speaking Hebrew drew the attention of the men who glanced up watching her facial expression which remained guarded.

'_It is too sensitive to talk over the phone. Meet me at the old drop bench next to the Potomac.'_

'L'hitraot.' Ziva hung up the phone and stood up, grabbing her coat before leaving the bullpen silently.

The men exchanged bewildered looks and Gibbs immediately turned to Tony. 'Follow her.' The agent nodded and he too grabbed his coat and followed Ziva out into the night.

'McGee find out what you can about Mossad presence in DC. Call me if you find anything. I'll be up in MTAC with the Director.'

'Yes boss.'

Before he climbed the stairs, Gibbs glanced back to the elevator as he worried about Ziva. He was no fool when it came to knowing about his two agent's feelings. After all he had been in the very same position and just for that reason he knew it would be Tony who would unravel the secrets Ziva hid.

* * *

Tony kept his car a discreet distance from Ziva's as they raced through the city streets. Luckily it was past rush hour so Tony was able to keep up with Ziva's erratic driving. He was truly fed up of the secrets she kept. He wanted the truth, no matter how much pain it caused him. If Ziva indeed was dating the man he had seen her with, then so be it, as long as she was happy he could endure the pain.

'What are you hiding Zeev?' He whispered to himself.

Unnoticed by neither Tony nor Ziva another car followed the Israeli. Luke Cherington gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white as he followed the mini. He had vowed revenge on NCIS for his sister's death and he would have it. Long gone was the patriotic sailor, now all that remained was a calculating traitor- a shell of the man he had once been- looking for vengeance. And he had chosen his target.

It was the Scorpions who had told him just who the female NCIS agent was. Not only was she ex-Mossad but she was the Director's daughter and thus the perfect target for revenge against a Mossad-NCIS investigation and perfect revenge for his sister. He watched as the mini slowed then parked, before the woman got out of the car, locked it and purposely strode away. He allowed himself a smile as he recognised the man who seemed to also be following her from the photo he had been shown of the NCIS team.

_Even better, a witness. _He thought to himself coldly as he gripped the rifle sitting on the passenger seat and exited the vehicle.

* * *

The man inhaled the almost overpowering scent of cigarette smoke, his ruthless black eyes observing his men as they rushed around him carrying materials for their isolated desert camp and weapons for their jihad. Satisfied his men were doing his bidding his eyes wandered back down to the grainy photo lying on the table in front of him. Although it had been years since he had last set eyes upon the woman, there was no mistaking her face despite it being bloodied and bruised. It was obvious the photo had been taken without her knowledge during one of her many brutal interrogations. The man flipped the picture over to reveal another more recent one, sent by his second-in-command. Here, the woman was armed, working a case alongside her 'American family'.

His second-in-command had informed him that the traitorous American was bent on killing the Israeli. This however did not bother him as he knew the American would fail. In comparison to the woman, he was weak but it allowed him the chance to clear up loose ends as after all it was certain the woman would kill the sailor. If anybody was going to kill the Israeli, it would be him. He had been waiting for this moment for years and finally it was time. The pieces of the game had been set and it was quickly approaching the time that Al-Kharif would kill Ziva.

* * *

Tony kept his distance as he followed Ziva through the dimly lit park. He dashed behind a tree as Ziva came to an abrupt stop. He could see that she was calling to someone but due to the distance was unable to hear.

Ziva looked around and then hissed, '_Ari? Ari where are you?'_

'_I am here achoti._'

She turned towards his voice and smiled at her brother. Tony craned his neck to glimpse at the person she was meeting but they were concealed in the shadows.

'_What did your contacts say?'_

'_Ramzi has fled America.' _Ari felt his heart clench at the pained expression on her face. '_But we have managed to pinpoint a possible location for the Scorpions' camp. They are in Egypt.'_

'_Egypt? Just as where we thought they were hiding. This is the best lead we have had in years.' _Ziva's eyes shone in excitement at the prospect.

'_I know Ziva. We are close yes?'_

Tony managed to make out that Ziva's face had softened at whatever had been said to her but before he could watch anymore he felt his cell vibrate. Recognising Gibbs's number, he answered softly.

'DiNozzo, McGee found something. There is a Mossad cell working in DC tracking the Scorpions. How's Ziva?'

'She's meeting someone boss. I think it's a man but I can't see him.' He whispered.

'Keep me informed.'

'Will do.' He hung up and turned back to the scene in front.

'_Ziva we need to be careful. Al-Kharif will know we are coming after him, he knows everything.'_

'_We must not give up. This is for Tali and for your mother and my mother; for all those we have lost.'_

Ari nodded as he felt emotion bubble up at the mention of his mother.

'_We will have revenge Ari.' _

Ziva vowed and Ari stepped out of the shadows to embrace his sister, whispering to her, '_I know.'_

Tony felt jealousy erupt at the embrace. Obviously Ziva and this man were close, closer than he had dreaded. He felt his heart break as he realised that there was someone else in her life and therefore he could never be part of it in the way he most wanted to be. His mind froze as suddenly the man stepped back, this time into the light cast by the street light. Although it was dark, he instantly recognised the face.

_Impossible. _That was the only thought that was coherent in his mind. The face belonged to a monster he had long thought vanquished. He felt a rage build within him he had never felt before. _That bastard. _He grabbed his gun and stepped out of his hiding place, his hatred building with every step forward as finally he knew Ziva's secret. Ari Haswari was alive.

* * *

**So the secret is revealed...**

**Translations are as follows:**

Mah Nishmah- What's up?

L'hitraot- See you soon


	15. Mispacha

_**Mispacha- **__Family_

The next few seconds passed in a blur as Tony felt his temper threaten to explode at the revelation before him. Standing there, held deep in an embrace by Ziva was their arch-nemesis, the man who had cold-bloodedly executed one of their own and who for the last five years, they had believed to be dead. Yet there he stood, alive whilst Kate remained dead.

Barely together, he called Gibbs, telling him to come urgently before hanging up. Gibbs had rushed to the car immediately, having never heard such anger coming from his Senior Field Agent. Taking a deep, angry breath, Tony continued to walk towards the Israeli pair, anger coursing through his every step as he felt ready to erupt in a dazzling explosion. Tony barely recognised the icy voice which penetrated the night air, causing the two to spin around in shock as they realised with horror that their secret was discovered.

'ZIVA GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!'

At the sound of his voice, icy dread penetrated Ziva's chest and her lungs pounded in fear as she turned to face a murderous looking Tony. Seeing the cold hatred and the gun pointing towards them she felt a wave of panic and she quickly pushed an also shocked Ari behind her.

'Tony I...' Ziva tried to explain, shifting under the intensity of his vicious gaze.

'I said get away from him Ziva.' He spoke so coldly that for the first time Ziva truly feared her partner.

'You bastard! You murdering psychopath!' He snarled to Ari, his gun still pointing in his direction yet his shot blocked by Ziva. 'Get away from him Ziva!'

'NO!' She shouted back, feeling Ari grab her shoulders in both a comforting and restraining manner.

'Ziva, that man', he spat furiously, 'murdered my partner- someone I loved like a sister- in cold blood. Now step aside.'

'No I will not step aside!' Ziva replied, her voice equally as cold. Ari was her brother; her own flesh and blood and she would not let Tony kill him.

'_Be careful Ziva.' _Ari warned more worried about his sister than himself.

'All this time you knew he was alive! For years you have lied to us! I trusted you Ziva and all this time you were protecting that bastard!'

Despite his fury, all Tony could concentrate in was the immeasurable hurt he felt at Ziva's deception. They were partners; they trusted each other; he had told Ziva things that nobody else-not even Gibbs- knew and he had thought that to be the same from her end. But he was increasingly finding this to be a lie. And that was what stung him the most. Ziva had lied, to him and to the others. How many years had she been lying to them? How many years was she concealing this murderer? How many years had she been betraying them, the people who were like a family to her?

Deep down inside, the only still-rational part of Tony was telling him to listen to her side of the story, but all Tony could see in front of him was Ziva shielding Kate's murderer. Even after the years that had passed, he still dreamt of Kate's last moments on the rooftops, joking with them, reassuring them before the fatal bullet came. He could still feel her warm blood dripping down his face and the shock, horror and rage that accompanied it. It was a scene he would never forget and seeing the man responsible standing alive in front of him, sheltered by the person he trusted above all else had made him revert back to having a primal desire for revenge.

His painful and furious thoughts were interrupted by Ziva's calm voice, obviously trying to defuse the situation.

'That bastard is my brother!'

'He killed Kate!' Tony yelled, unleashing some of the pent up savage anger.

'I never killed Caitlin, Agent DiNozzo.' Ari calmly stated, painfully aware of how bad the situation was for Ziva.

'YOU LIAR! Get away from him Ziva!'

Ziva was able to disguise her deep, shuddering breaths as she heard the click of his gun. This was her worst nightmare come true. Every plan, every precautionary measure, every lie, every secret had failed. It had all been for nothing. In all the dreams and worries she had for this moment, where her friends, her family stared at her with identical expressions of hatred and disgust, she had always tried to ignore Tony's reactions, knowing that they would undoubtedly hurt the most and now, seeing the hatred and rage in his eyes, it wounded her more than any scar or whip stroke that Saleem had inflicted upon her. It took all of her willpower not to descend into hysterics, she had to remain strong as she would not allow them to have her brother; she would die before she let anyone take Ari from her. Her voice was miraculously calm as finally she spoke. 'No if you want to kill him then you will have to kill me.'

Ari was shocked by her words. 'Hishtagata?'

'Yi'heye beseder. Betach bi!' Although she spoke calmly to her brother, her eyes begged Tony to have mercy.

Desperately trying to harden his heart, Tony began to slowly squeeze the trigger but at the sight of Ziva's tearful, begging eyes, he found he could not bring himself to do it- not when it was Ziva who acted as a human shield. The thought of her being hurt by his hands, sickened him beyond belief. He could never intentionally hurt her. Slowly, he lowered his gun, his eyes never once leaving hers, as he probed for answers.

'Why Ziva, why?'

She flinched from the harshness of his tone, but she never broke eye contact. 'He did not kill Kate, Tony. Ari is innocent.'

'Why? Why did you lie?' This time he sounded almost broken, stinging Ziva immeasurably as she knew that it was her that caused him to hurt so. But there was no going back now.

'He is my brother Tony. You would have done the exact same in my situation. Now let us go and I will not hurt you.'

'He's not going anywhere.' Tony spat at Ari who levelled a dark gaze back at the agent.

Their tense exchange was interrupted by the sound of squealing tyres as a car tore to a stop in the parking space nearby. Both sides turned at the sound of a car door slamming to find an angry Gibbs running towards them, his gun raised.

'What's going on DiNozzo?' He shouted but became silent as he noticed the man standing behind Ziva.

For the first time in many years, Gibbs was utterly shocked. It was impossible; Ari Haswari had died in front of his eyes; he had witnessed Ziva's bullet tear through his chest, embedding deep in his flesh and causing the assassin to slump to the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood. His blood still stained the basement floor to this very day and yet he stood only metres from him, very much alive. So many emotions rose up inside him as he stared at the face of a killer; the face that belonged to a psychopathic, deranged murderer who had coldly murdered a woman he loved like a daughter in a twisted game to destroy him.

When Ziva had talked of a different Ari, a loving protective brother, Gibbs had only ever been able to see the face of a monster long thought vanquished and whom he was glad would never again walk this earth. But here, standing in the night air in the deserted park, the monster was very much alive and one of his own agents was protecting him. Finally Gibbs was able to regain enough composure to hiss at Ari, 'You!'

'Special Agent Gibbs.' Ari acknowledged.

Gibbs turned to Ziva, his eyes deadly clear that he wanted answers. 'The truth-now!' Gibbs barked to his agent.

'Gibbs he did not kill Kate Todd. It was all a part of a cover up by our two governments in order to ensure Ari's cover in Hamas was secure.'

'This has nothing to do with Ziva', Ari added quickly, 'She did not know I was alive until a few months ago. I did not kill Caitlin Todd, Gibbs. My government and yours faked my death and had me take blame so that I could continue with my mission. I am not here to harm you I am merely here to see my sister.'

Gibbs looked to Ziva, waiting for her side of the story. 'It is the truth Gibbs. You know what it is like to lose your family.' Ziva had known she had touched a nerve by the way Gibbs stiffened but she carried on, knowing it was her only chance to save Ari and to save her. 'I lost Ari. I believed him to be dead. I lived with that for so many years and then one day he appears and he is alive! I could not lose him Gibbs, not again. He is my brother. He is mispacha- he is family!' She finished simply, her eyes unwavering from the Gibbs, begging him with everything she had.

* * *

The group were too absorbed in their standoff to notice the figure standing a small distance away, intently watching them, his rifle loaded and trained on Ziva. Luke Cherington's fingers curled around the trigger as he breathed deeply in a mixture of rage and devastating jaw-clenching grief. He cared not for the scene unfolding in front of him; instead he was solely focused on revenge. A part of him knew that Alexis would have been disgusted by his actions and about what he now intended to do but all he cared about was getting revenge on those who failed to protect her and the female agent, standing only metres away and oblivious to his presence, was the ideal target. Insanity had taken hold of Cherington- he had lost the only living family he had left and it was only fair that he took away the Israeli from her family too. Taking a deep breath, his finger graced the trigger and squeezed, the rifle shuddering violently as it propelled its bullet towards the woman.

* * *

It was Ari who first noticed Cherington's presence. During his sister's pleading with Gibbs, his attention had been caught by something glinting in the moonlight only a short distance away. He studied it carefully for a moment before his blood ran cold as he realised to what the glint belonged. To someone as experienced as he, the shape was unmistakable and he immediately yelled out 'SNIPER!' before tackling Ziva to the ground just as a shot rang out, the bullet narrowly missing Ziva.

He remained pinned on top of Ziva for a minute, ensuring she was safe from any further bullets. Once sure no more were coming he rolled off of her and quickly got to his feet, drawing his gun along with Gibbs who also ran in the direction of the shooter, firing as they chased him. Recognising Cherington, they emptied their weapons, both clips of bullets tearing through the sailor's flesh and killing him instantly. Once certain he was dead, the two men turned towards each other and eyed each other warily. On seeing that Ari posed no immediate threat, Gibbs holstered his weapon as did Ari and the two men nodded to each other in a truce-like gesture before running back to Ziva's side.

Like Ari, Tony had thrown himself over Ziva to protect her when he heard the gunshot. Their eyes bored into each other as he lay on top of her and for a fleeting moment, both felt the urge to kiss but this was broken as Tony remembered her betrayal and stiffly helped her up. Ziva felt a part of her break as she realised that this was what their once unbreakable partnership had been reduced to. Ziva knew without a shadow of a doubt that Tony would never forgive her for her deception.

She turned towards Ari as he came towards her, a look of concern present in his features. 'Hakol Beseder?'

'Shlomi'Tov Ari.'

'_You are sure?' _He asked not quite believing her.

'Ken. _Do not fuss.'_

It felt strange for Tony and Gibbs to see the man they hated so vehemently being so gentle and concerned as he spoke in Hebrew to his sister and for a moment both men could see the goodness behind the ruthless mask of Ari Haswari.

It was Gibbs who interrupted the private moment, 'Both of you are coming to NCIS to answer questions. Ziva you will be examined by Ducky- no arguments. If you try anything', he threatened Ari, 'I will not think twice about putting another bullet in your shoulder'.

Ari smirked as they followed Gibbs to the car. Gibbs also insisted on handcuffing Ari much to Ziva's protests. 'Is that really necessary Gibbs?'

'Yes Agent David it is.' He retorted causing Ziva to bite her lip as she realised just how mad he was at her. Ari, somewhat familiar with the routine, merely sighed.

Gibbs then turned to a still fuming Tony, 'DiNozzo, phone McGee, Abby and Ducky and Director Vance and tell them that we are bringing Ari Haswari in. Get another team to process the scene and deal with the body.'

'Yes boss.' Tony answered as calmly as he could under the circumstances before he began to make the first of the phone calls.

Ari and Ziva sat in the back of the car waiting to begin the fateful journey to the navy yard. Although she had overcome arguably the two hardest obstacles- Gibbs and Tony, Ziva was terrified of how the others would react to the news that she had been hiding a fugitive for the past months. She would never regret concealing Ari. After all he was her family and she sent out a silent prayer that the rest of her family accepted this and believed his innocence. She had nowhere else to go. NCIS was now her home and at this precise moment in time she had nowhere else to run to. Everything she had worked for in the past five years was at stake but she could never blame Ari for any of it. He was her brother, her idol, her everything.

As if sensing his sister's turmoil, Ari whispered, '_I'm sorry Ziva.' _

Knowing her brother was filled with guilt, Ziva smiled reassuringly, '_There is nothing to be sorry for.'_

'_But they are your family.'_

'_Yes but you are my brother- my blood family. I will not lose you again and if that means I lose them, then so be it.' _

For a long moment, the siblings were silent, staring at each other as they shared a silent vow to be there for each other no matter the outcome of the coming hours. They were a team- brother and sister against the world, protecting and fighting on behalf those they loved. It had always been like that between them- even in the run up to the fateful mission which had so cruelly separated them and it was the same now. And nothing- not even her NCIS family, whom she loved dearly, would destroy the bond between the siblings. They were mispacha and family was everything. Ziva inhaled deeply as Gibbs started up the engine and they began their fateful journey to NCIS.

* * *

**Hope this didn't disappoint! Special thanks to all reviewers; including guest reviewers-who I really wish I could reply to.**

**Translations are as follows:**

_Hishtagata?- _Have you gone mad?

_Yi'heye beseder- _It will be ok

_Betach bi- _Trust me

_Hakol Beseder?- _Are you ok?

_Shlomi' Tov- _I am fine

_Ken- _Yes


	16. Behind Enemy Lines

The elevator ride to the bullpen was uncomfortably silent. Although she kept an emotionless front as she had been trained to, inside her nerves were twisting and clenching and her heart thudded loudly in her chest. So far their arrival at NCIS had been without incident but as the lift quickly approached the bullpen, Ziva knew that was all about to change.

Ari was all too aware of his sister's front; as since entering the building he too had adopted it but it still did not feel right that she had to put up such a front in what was now essentially her home. Guilt washed over him at the thought of his failure to protect her from this. _Too late now Haswari. _He admonished himself. He glanced towards Ziva as the elevator signalled its arrival and then the doors opened slowly, exposing them to the floor. Although it was late, the various bullpens were still occupied with agents finishing their day's work. Knowing the anticipated moment had arrived, the siblings glanced at each other and Ari shot a look of encouragement to Ziva as she gingerly stepped out of the elevator and into the danger zone.

As Gibbs escorted them through the office, Ziva could feel the stares burning into her from her colleagues and a wildfire of mumblings and audible gasps spread throughout the area as they recognised the man that followed her: Ari Haswari international terrorist and murderer of Agent Kate Todd.

All too soon Gibbs stopped at the bullpen and Ziva could not help but involuntarily flinch as they stopped in front of Abby, McGee and Ducky, who all stood staring at her and Ari with a mixture of shock, confusion and upset. Vance, who had been observing their arrival from the catwalk, slowly walked down the stairs, assessing the agents and Israeli in front of him before giving out his orders. 'Gibbs, I'll escort Officer Haswari to interrogation. Agent David you go with Doctor Mallard.'

Ziva glanced at Ari; a protest on the edge of her lips but he shook his head warningly. '_Go with Doctor Mallard and follow his instructions. I will be fine.'_

Vance along with security personnel escorted Ari to interrogation. Gibbs watched as he was taken away before shooting a glance to Ducky who nodded.

'Come along Ziva; let's get you checked out.'

Once Ducky and Ziva had left, Abby stepped forward, a pout on her face. 'Gibbs...' Her voice trailed off as her emotion overwhelmed her.

'I know Abs.' He said softly as he kissed her on the head. 'I'll be back once I know anything.' He began to walk away but turned and looked pointedly at McGee, 'No observing interrogation'. And with that he walked away.

Once alone, Abby turned to McGee. 'Timmy...'

'I know', he spoke quietly as he took Abby in his arms, hugging her tightly.

'Why now?' Her voice was muffled by his shoulder. 'How is he alive? And Ziva what's her part in this? I mean I know he's her brother but Timmy...' She trailed off.

'Yeah Abs I don't understand either.' Tim whispered and although neither could understand what was happening and how someone who was long thought dead was alive, being in each other's arms comforted them. And for a moment, nothing else in the world mattered.

* * *

Ziva fought off shivers as she followed Ducky into autopsy. She remained at the door as he turned on the lights, fighting the demons which plagued her as she breathed in the smell of death which reminded her so much of Saleem's camp. Gibbs had noticed her discomfort on her return and had made sure not to send her down to autopsy but now standing here, the memories once more threatened and she found herself desperately resisting the urge to flee.

Ducky noticing the young woman's hesitation, spoke gently to her, 'Over here please my dear.'

Ziva obeyed and walked over to the table, taking steady breaths to calm herself.

'If you can take your blouse off and we'll see if you have any injuries from the bullet or the fall to the ground.'

'Really Ducky I am fine.' Ziva argued, panicked at the thought of him seeing her scars but the look of kindness in his grandfatherly eyes reassured her.

'I will be gentle my dear.'

Ziva nodded slowly, unbuttoning and then removing her blouse, exposing her vest top before she closed her eyes, solely concentrating on her breathing. Ducky said nothing as his eyes examined her skin, helplessly being drawn to the jagged cuts and sinister welts which peeked out from under the vest. The medical examiner could not help the feeling of anger as he saw what had been inflicted on the woman they all loved dearly. Although he had read the medical file compiled by Bethesda on her return from Somalia, seeing her injuries firsthand brought home the extent of her suffering and made him even more thankful that she was home and safe. Tearing his eyes away from the old wounds, he examined the new, relieved to find only a small graze from where she had hit the ground on her arm.

Clearing his throat he spoke, 'All right my dear I'm finished.'

Ziva opened her eyes and began to put her blouse back on, as Ducky-always a gentleman- averted his eyes.

'You are lucky my dear, only a few cuts and bruises from your fall.'

'Thank you Ducky.' She said quietly and then silence once again descended, the atmosphere becoming tense as both parties thought back to the current situation.

'I am sorry Ducky. I know that Agent Todd meant a great deal to all of you and how hard you found her death but Ari is my brother and I can assure you he is innocent. I am sorry I have deceived you.'

'Ziva my dear, I'm not angry at you. I understand the loyalty you feel towards your brother. Family is the most important part of our lives and it is to them that we owe the most love and loyalty- no matter what past crimes they may have committed.' Ziva was aware of how difficult it was for him to be so forgiving about the man thought to have murdered a close friend. But after all this was Ducky- one of the kindest and most righteous people she had ever met. She smiled gratefully but it quickly disappeared as she thought about the others' reactions towards her.

Ducky, seemingly reading her mind, clasped her hand comfortingly. 'They do not hate you Ziva they are just feeling many different emotions. Give them time.'

Ziva smiled again, flattered at the care shown by the man but it did nothing to lessen the nervousness or indeed fear when thinking about how the others would react around her.

* * *

Tony walked into the bullpen to find Tim and Abby sitting around Tim's desk. On seeing Tony had returned, Abby jumped up and threw herself at him, enveloping him in a tight hug. Once he had released himself from Abby's grip, Tony walked to his desk and slumped down into his chair, sighing in a mixture of frustration and anger. 'Where's the bossman?'

'In interrogation with Director Vance and Haswari.' McGee said quietly aware of the pain Tony was feeling as after all he had worked with Kate longer than him and he had the closest relationship with Ziva making this deception even more painful.

'Where's Cherington?' McGee asked.

'Local PD has his body. Can we see the interrogation on the plasma?' He asked hopefully.

'Gibbs made the answer a very clear no Tony.' Abby said bitterly, sharing his wish to watch Gibbs break Ari.

The three sat in silence as they thought about all that had happened in the last couple of hours. _Was that all? _Tony thought bitterly knowing a woman he trusted had betrayed him; a woman he care about deeply and that was a painful blow indeed.

'I can't believe she lied to us.' Tony admitted aloud, causing Abby and McGee to glance over.

'He's her brother Tony.' McGee reasoned, thinking of his sister Sarah and how if she was in Ari's place, he would almost certainly protect her.

'He killed Kate Timmy. And we will just have to wait and see what Gibbs says.' Abby said crossly and grabbed Bert, who she had brought with her, causing him to fart loudly. After Tony and Tim rolled their eyes at the hippo, the team relapsed into silence as they waited for their fearless leader to return.

* * *

Ari looked around the interrogation room with a disinterested expression on his face as he waited patiently for Gibbs to begin the 'festivities'. This was not the first time Ari had been in this situation; handcuffed waiting to be interrogated by an American but this time was different for there was a lot more at stake- his sister's life and safety.

Persuading Gibbs of his innocence would not be easy-after all he had orchestrated attacks on NCIS as part of his cover but he knew the bond Gibbs and his sister shared and he needed to ensure Gibbs forgave her so that he would protect her from Al-Kharif. Ari sighed. Although he had always been the patient sibling, at this wait even his patience was wearing thin but he knew that was what Gibbs wanted- to make him truly uncomfortable as after all he was behind enemy lines- and then the games would begin.

Gibbs and Vance stood on the other side of the glass observing the Israeli.

'He's waiting patiently.' Vance commented.

'Yeah Leon he's Mossad', Gibbs said sarcastically, 'He's been in this situation before.'

'You think Haswari and Agent David are telling the truth?' Vance looked directly at Gibbs, hoping that his agent was innocent both for her sake and for the agency's.

'I believe Ziva but Haswari...He could be manipulating her.' His voice sounded strained. _I'll kill him if he is. _

'How the hell is he alive?' Vance for the first time expressed his frustration.

'I don't know.'

'David could have known all along Gibbs, when she shot him', Gibbs did not react to this statement knowing that there was very little-if nothing- the Director did not know about. 'If she is involved I want to know what you're going to do about it.'

Gibbs sighed at that dreaded thought. 'We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Does Eli know Haswari's in custody?'

'I thought I'd get the chance to get to know Officer Haswari before I involved Eli.' Vance smirked. 'I think it's time Gibbs.'

Gibbs nodded his response and followed Vance out of observation. _Time indeed._

Ari looked up as he heard the two men enter the room. 'Director Vance, Gibbs.' He greeted. 'Are the handcuffs really necessary?'

'Until we ascertain whether or not you're a threat you're wearing them.' Vance said sternly; slightly taken aback by the similarities between the Mossad officer in front of him and his female agent.

Gibbs already aware of the similarities was not fazed.

'I can assure you I am no threat. I am only interested in seeing Ziva. I spend time with her whenever I am not working. She is my sister.'

Gibbs, forever one to ignore the pleasantries, leant across the table and dived straight to the point, 'How did you survive the shooting?'

'Always straight to the point Gibbs, I admire you for that. It reminds me of my father. To answer your question I was wearing Kevlar. Neither you nor Ziva got close enough to realise I was merely unconsciousness. Ziva was not involved in any of this. She was not aware I was alive until a few months ago. It was understandably a shock to her.'

'Why'd you kill Kate?' Gibbs asked gritting his teeth.

'I did not kill Agent Todd. The man you and Director Shepherd killed was her murderer. I had no reason to kill Caitlin. Our little game, although fun, was getting old and Hamas were beginning to suspect that I was their mole-something that my country nor my father could allow- so I faked my death in order to continue working undercover- a success I might add.'

'Eli David knew about this?' Vance asked coldly.

'Of course as did your intelligence chiefs.'

'Prove you didn't kill Kate.' Gibbs glared, his head swarming with all the information.

'Ask your intelligence chiefs and my father- although you would probably distrust him.' Ari said dismissively.

'I will confirm this now.' Vance said and with a glance to Gibbs, exited the room.

Gibbs sat down. 'Answer me this: why have you come back now?'

Ari sighed deeply and thought for a moment before speaking, 'I finished my mission and came back to Israel to hear rumours that Ziva had returned. I had kept my eyes on her as best as I could during my mission so you can understand my shock when I heard of Rivkin's death and my sister leaving NCIS. I was going to reveal myself then but she had already been placed in the Kidon unit.'

He stopped speaking and stared at Gibbs as the agent absorbed what had been said before he spoke gruffly, 'You know about Somalia then?'

'Yes I know. By the time Eli had told me what had happened it was too late.'

Gibbs felt a jolt as he saw the guilt present in the assassin's eyes.

'I am glad you put a bullet in that monster although I would have liked that honour.' Gibbs could see the sincerity of that statement and realised that perhaps Ari was less of a monster than he had always believed.

'So why did you reveal yourself to Ziva after all this time?'

'Contrary to your beliefs I am not completely heartless Gibbs. Ziva is my little sister and she needs protection from both of us as Al-Kharif will come after her.'

'She has already been hurt too many times'; Gibbs stated protectively, 'first Tali and then you and then Somalia'.

'Yes I know I have caused her pain and as for Tali', his jaw clenched, 'she was my sister too. But as far as I am aware she has also been hurt by Agent DiNozzo.' He spoke the name as though it had a bitter taste and Gibbs once again glimpsed the protective nature of the cold-hearted killer.

'I am glad you did not punish Ziva for being related to me. And she does not deserve to be now, she was only protecting me.'

'Ziva is loyal.' Gibbs agreed, 'Especially when it comes to family.'

The two men looked to the door as Vance re-entered the room. 'Just had a conversation with the intel chiefs and Director David and it appears Officer Haswari is telling the truth he didn't kill Agent Todd.'

Gibbs absorbed the news, conflicted as to whether or not to feel relief for Ziva's sake or anger that the arrogant assassin was in fact innocent.

'I take it this means the handcuffs are no longer necessary?' Ari smirked, amused at the ways the Americans operated.

'Yes it does however whilst in this building and in this country you will be under surveillance as after all you are a spy for a foreign country.'

'Of course Director.' Ari knew that he could quite easily lose any surveillance detail without much effort- he had after all, been trained by the best.

'Gibbs assemble your team in my office and Officer Haswari you will see your sister in a moment and then no doubt the team will have questions for you.'

'Very well Director Vance.' Ari nodded as he was led out of interrogation and escorted by guards to the bullpen where he would wait until he was reunited with his sister.

* * *

The team sat in stunned silence in Vance's office having just finished listening to their Director explain what Ari and the intelligence chiefs had told them. Ducky was absent from the gathering on the account of still sitting with Ziva but Gibbs had phoned him to deliver the news and the medical examiner was shocked but also relieved that Ari and Ziva had been cleared.

Gibbs, although now aware of Ari's innocence could still not help dislike the man after all the animosity they had shared and all the history they had with one another. But the majority of the hatred had dissipated on the realisation of how happy Ziva had been in the last months since her brother had returned into her life. Ziva was, in all ways, a daughter to Gibbs but Ari was her flesh and blood, her biological family and Gibbs knew that their bond was unbreakable. Ari was Ziva's link to her childhood, and to her innocence and he knew, however dysfunctional it all was, that Ari was now by default part of Gibbs's family and so for Ziva's sake, he had to let go of the past.

* * *

For Tim, the state he found himself in was one of shock. It had been one thing to discover that after so many years, Ari was still alive and now to discover that he was innocent of the gravest of all crimes that had been associated with him was quite something else. Although he had worked with Kate for the shortest time, her death was still a great personal blow. Kate had been like the big sister he'd never had and although she had teased him mercilessly, she had also supported him and he would always remain thankful for everything she had ever taught him. He had never thought that anybody else would ever replace Kate in his heart and mind.

But then along came Ziva and everything changed. Although at first wary of the Israeli due to her killer abilities, he had quickly befriended her and soon they had an even closer bond than he and Kate had ever shared. Losing her in Somalia had been hell. It was as though a part of the team had been ripped out. Discovering that she was in fact alive-although broken- had been one of the greatest feelings in his life and over the past few months he had watched her almost become like she had once been; happy and confident. And it was all thanks to Ari Haswari. Although a part of him could never fully forgive Ari for what he had done, seeing how he made Ziva feel, caused him to feel a great deal of respect towards the assassin. Tim completely understood why Ziva had protected her brother. He would have done the same for Sarah and in his mind, Ziva was completely forgiven.

* * *

Abby took a long gulp of Caf-Pow as she sifted through her conflicted thoughts. Kate had been her best friend. In what had long been a male dominated environment, Kate had been a welcome present for Abby as she had finally found someone to have girltalk and sleepovers with. Losing her in the way they had had been heartbreaking. One minute Kate had been alive and laughing, and the next she was dead and Abby still mourned her death to this day. When Ziva had arrived as the liaison, Abby had been openly hostile as she felt that Kate was being replaced. But over time the Israeli had won her over and now Abby was proud to say Ziva was like her sister and she had never held any grudge against her for being related to Kate's supposed murderer.

Despite Ari being cleared of Kate's death, it would take time for her to trust him due to the knowledge that he had done nothing to prevent what had happened. But another part of her wanted to like Ari because of the fact he was Ziva's brother. Having lost her own family, Abby knew the importance of family and the fact that Ziva had lied to protect her family, made Abby slightly less mad at the deception.

* * *

Unlike his friends, Tony was unable to forgive so quickly. There was a mountain of hurt inside him that he just could not let go. Ziva had lied to him; she had deceived him in order to protect a monster. Although he had not killed Kate, Ari still had caused her death and that for Tony was unforgivable. Ziva had been one of the few people he had ever talked to about Kate, and to know that she had abused his trust and concealed the man thought to have murdered Kate, filled him with a rage and feeling of betrayal that he had never before experienced.

Yet despite this feeling of betrayal, all he could think of was how happy, how at peace Ziva had been in the last few months. Despite his hatred of the man, Tony knew that it was Ari-and not him- who had been responsible for Ziva's happiness. And although he would never openly admit it, that meant something to Tony. Ari was Ziva's brother- one of the only family members she had left but even that was inexcusable in the knowledge that Ziva had lied to him and had betrayed his trust, and it was this that hurt him the most.

* * *

Ziva could not help but smile when Ari was escorted into the bullpen. Ignoring the fact that she was standing next to Ducky and that she could hear the rest of Team Gibbs coming down the stairs, she walked over to her brother and spoke quietly to him. 'Hakol Beseder?'

'Ken. Ani Mitzta'er.' He looked at her solemnly and Ziva smiled knowing he had nothing to be sorry about. Ari looked up as he noticed Ducky and spoke politely to him.

'What is the prognosis Doctor?' The team who now had awkwardly assembled in the bullpen watched in amusement as Ziva glowered at Ari.

Knowing Ari meant if Ziva had any injuries, Ducky gladly answered. 'Only minor cuts and bruises, nothing serious.'

'Thank you Doctor Mallard.'

Ziva shot Ari a dark look about his over protectiveness. It had been bad enough when she was a teenager and he had scared off any boys but now when she was a federal agent, it was intolerable. Team Gibbs watched the siblings' interactions curiously, seeing a side of Ziva they had never seen before. The silent sibling interaction was broken by Abby crushing Ziva into a hug in relief that she was alive.

'I'm glad you're ok Ziva.'

'As am I Abby, thank you.' Ziva smiled, exchanging glances with Ari who looked on in amusement at the Goth's eccentricity,

Abby turned towards Ari. 'And I'm glad you're ok too because you're Ziva's brother even though until a few moments ago I thought you were a murdering psychopath who killed my best friend but...'

'ABS!' McGee interrupted, rolling his eyes. He smiled at Ziva who chuckled at Abby, the action showing Ziva that he had forgiven her, causing her to smile gratefully in response.

'Yeah I'm glad you're ok.' Abby finished determinedly.

Ari smirked, 'Thank you Abby.'

Before Abby could hug Ari as well, Gibbs interrupted, 'Officer Haswari will be liaising with us until we bring down Al-Kharif.'

The others nodded in response with the exception of Tony who clenched his jaw furiously as he listened; adamantly opposed to Ari being anywhere near the team after all the pain he had caused.

Gibbs continued, 'Go home. Get some rest. Be here 0700 tomorrow.'

Team Gibbs with the exception of Ducky tiredly grabbed their bags and made their way to the elevator. Ziva tried to speak to Tony but he ignored her, moving past her without hesitation. Ziva failed to hide the crushed look at his action and Ari, on seeing this, once again found himself cursing Anthony DiNozzo. Once the rest of the team had left, Gibbs turned to Ziva. 'David my office.'

Ziva looked anxiously to Ari who nodded solemnly as she followed Gibbs into the dark abyss of the elevator. Meanwhile Ducky turned to his fellow doctor and spoke warmly.

'So tell me Doctor about your time at Edinburgh.'

Ari, always eager to remember his fond memories of Auld Reekie, happily obliged.

* * *

Ziva took steadying breaths as Gibbs flipped the emergency switch and then began to pace. For a fleeting moment, the claustrophobia and the darkness reminded her of her cell in Somalia but she was broken from these thoughts by Gibbs stopping and standing directly in front of her, his eyes boring into hers.

'Why didn't you come to me Ziver?' His voice was low, showing his emotion.

'He is my brother Gibbs. My family. I lost Tali and my mother and I thought I had lost him- I thought that I had killed him. I had to live with that guilt for so long. I hated myself for what I had done even though I knew saving you was the right thing to do. Then, one dayhe appears and he is alive and the thought of losing him again...it is unbearable. I had to protect him. I knew how much you all hate him but he promised me he was innocent and I believed him. I know he has done some bad things, some really bad things, but so have I Gibbs. I thought my brother had become a monster but instead it was all lies to protect me and I forgive him for that. He is my brother. But I am sorry Gibbs, for deceiving you.' She finished, a tear escaping from her right eye.

Gibbs gently pulled her towards him, kissing her on her head, 'I understand Ziva. I am not angry at you.'

The pair pulled away, 'You know that your father knew?'

Ziva brushed away a tear. 'Yes. Ari told me. I was angry at first, so very angry that my father could lie about something so important. Do you remember I asked to speak to him alone when he was here? I confronted him then and he told me his reasons and I understand it.'

Gibbs nodded in understanding.

'Thank you for letting him work with us to bring down Al-Kharif.'

'There is no need to thank me Ziver- family.' He smiled and she too smiled, wiping another tear from her eye.

The elevator doors opened and the pair walked out. Ari raised his eyebrows questioningly and Ziva nodded- a sign that she was alright. 'Get some rest, both of you and tomorrow you can brief us on what you know.' Gibbs said going to sit at his desk. Ari and Ziva obeyed, knowing from experience how much they would need their energy for whatever was to come. Once they were back in the elevator Ziva felt the need to release a deep sigh of relief. With the exception of Tony, she felt as though she had been forgiven and although his hatred hurt her, she was glad that at least the others had begun to forgive her.

Ari turned to look at her, 'Hakol Beseder?'

'Ken.' She said sincerely and she meant it. She was alright. Both her Israeli and her American family had joined forces to take down her enemy and for the first time in a long time, and despite Tony's hatred, she really was fine.

* * *

**A thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers- as always your words are appreciated.**

**Translations are as follows:**

_Ani Mizta'er_- I'm sorry

_Hakol Beseder?-_ Are you ok?

_Ken_- Yes


	17. Emet

_**Emet- **_Truth

'Mossad sources closely linked to the Scorpions believe that the unit's camp is located in Egypt but we have yet been unable to verify this.' Ari finished explaining. The team, minus Abby, Ducky and Palmer sat around the conference table in Vance's office listening to Ziva and Ari's debrief on the intel they had gained about the Scorpions.

Vance sat at the head of the table, chewing on a toothpick in concentration as he pondered what had been told to him by the Israeli pair and by his own intelligence officers. Finally he spoke. 'I take it, Officer Haswari that you would find it more convenient to be based at the Israeli Embassy in order to quickly access any information which may crop up.'

'Yes Director, it would be more efficient and would allow me to stay close to Mossad contacts in the area.' Ari agreed, glancing at Ziva as he continued, 'Director David has also asked to be kept in contact with any developments.' The siblings shared a long look before Ari turned his gaze back to Vance.

'Of course.' Vance knew full well that like his children, Eli had a vested interested in seeing Al-Kharif's demise both for professional and personal reasons.

Eli David was a difficult man to interpret. Even after the decades of friendship between them, he still had difficulties in reading the enigmas of the Mossad Director, but there was one thing that Vance could quite clearly see and that was the feelings he had for his children. Being a father himself, Vance could imagine the heartbreak of losing a child and he knew that if he was ever placed in such a situation he would do everything in his power and more to ensure justice and revenge.

Knowing that Gibbs would share his opinions, he glanced over to his senior agent who nodded as if reading his mind, before turning to his agents.

'Ziver, you liaise with Officer Haswari...McGee-work with Abby and trace any electronic leads to Al-Kharif, DiNozzo...'

The brooding field agent who had remained silent throughout the meeting, glanced up, 'work with NCIS contacts in the region and find out what you can.' Tony nodded reluctantly.

Following their dismissal Tony rushed out of the room, keeping a firm distance from Ziva. On seeing his actions Ziva could not prevent the almost crushing sense of guilt at the effects her deception had had on their relationship. A part of her wanted to break down and scream and cry at the unfairness of her all. They had only just begun to regain a resemblance of their old relationship since her return from Somalia when she had pushed him away again. She knew she took him for granted and she hated that.

Biting back the hurt, Ziva turned to Ari, an excited gleam in her eyes, 'With the combined intelligence of Mossad and NCIS, locating Al-Kharif's exact location will be a piece of pie!'

McGee could not help but snort at the woman's mistake. Noticing this, Ziva turned to him with raised eyebrows, 'What Tim?'

'Ziva the saying's piece of cake not piece of pie.'

'Or easy as pie.' Ari butted in, smirking at his sister's mistakes.

'Kolboynik!' Ziva hissed, causing Ari to laugh heartedly.

'Well yes I am a doctor and besides your English is still terrible even after all this time in America.' He gasped as Ziva pinched him in the arm.

McGee watched the exchange amused at this new playful side of Ziva he was witnessing. He liked it and if he was honest he was beginning to like Ari when he saw the way he protected his friend.

On reaching the bullpen the trio went their separate ways- Ziva and Ari over to Ziva's desk and McGee down to the lab. Tony stormed in at that moment, fixing the pair with a cold, hateful glare which succeeded in tearing again at Ziva's heart, causing tears to well up in her eyes. Ari rolled his eyes at Tony before turning to his sister, pretending not to notice the wetness in her eyes.

'Al Tedag.' He spoke quietly and knowing he was referring to Tony, she chose to ignore it.

'Ani tzarich lalechet achshav.'

'Ken. Ani etkasher ele'cha, achoti. Shalom.' Ari smirked as he walked away to the elevator, ignoring the suspicious looks of the other NCIS agents and leaving Ziva alone with Tony.

She glanced towards him noticing his clenched jaw and his obviously furious eyes. She sighed, 'Tony I...'

'Save it Ziva. I don't want to talk to you.' His rebuttal was painful to hear and for a moment she considered retaliating but wisely she decided for once just to let it go. Tony was surprised at her move but pleased; he needed time to get used to the situation. Silence once more descended upon the bullpen.

Less than a minute later Gibbs rounded the corner with McGee in hot pursuit. 'DiNozzo, David, McGee's got something.'

'What is it?' Ziva asked rising from her seat and walking over to the plasma, coming to stand at her side.

'Abby and I came across some electronic chatter whilst listening in to the satellite currently orbiting over the Middle East. We found a series of phone calls originating from the desert.'

Tony feeling short-tempered felt the need to be sarcastic. 'Well yeah McProbie they do have phones in the Middle East.'

McGee rolled his eyes, 'Not in the middle of the desert where there are no recorded settlements. We checked the sat feed and got these images.' He clicked the remote and up came satellite images of a camp with a dozen or so tents, a fairly large stone building and what appeared to be two dozen men walking around outside or standing in formation,

'Where about McGee?' Ziva asked hopeful that Mossad sources had been correct.

'Egypt.'

'And we're sure that this isn't Bedouin?' Gibbs asked, noticing Ziva's building excitement.

'Positive boss, Abby analysed some other images and it looks like they have weapons.'

'That's good work McGee.' Gibbs said, turning to Tony, 'DiNozzo get hold of NCIS agents in the area, find out what you can. Ziva...'

'Gibbs I have a contact in Washington who is familiar with the Scorpions and Egypt, I think it would be useful if I were to meet them alone.'

'Whatever you need Ziva.' Gibbs nodded his approval, knowing full well that Ziva was the expert on this case.

After grabbing her kit and entering the elevator, Ziva sent a quick text to Ari updating him on the situation. As the elevator continued its descent Ziva momentarily closed her eyes, pinching her nose as she breathed deeply. It felt as though she hadn't stopped since the discovery of Al-Kharif and Ramzi's operations but it had all been worth it- she was the closest she had ever been to capturing them. She would have revenge for Tali; that she was certain. Her moment of contemplation came to an abrupt end as the elevator doors shuddered open and once more putting on her ruthless facade, Ziva strode out in the search of the truth.

* * *

Ziva walked through the bustling streets quickly. Although her instincts which had been instilled in her from birth were impeccable, she was too deep in thought to notice the man tailing her. To any of the hundreds of people walking the DC streets, the man would appear entirely ordinary. Perhaps some would even surmise he was an art student due to the camcorder he carried. But this was merely a part of his disguise. In fact the footage was beamed half way across the world to an old TV screen in the midst of a desert.

Al-Kharif smirked to himself. He admired his adversary's determination; never before had anyone; never mind a woman, pursued him for so long or had come so close to capturing him. But he was confident that like all others, Ziva David would fail. He had taken a great amount of time planning their encounter.

His cruel smile returned at that thought. Finally it was time for Al-Kharif to make the first move in his diabolical plan: he would kill everyone the Israeli held dear. First he would threaten her family in America in order to draw her out in the open and then he would kill them first before he killed Director David and then the assassin Haswari. He never had any intention of targeting the navy; others could do that, he had merely faked it in order to entrap her-and it had worked. And he was certain he would enjoy every minute of her suffering.

* * *

The door chimed as Ziva pushed it open, alerting the owner of the deserted shop that a customer had arrived. Ziva peered around the darkened room, wrinkling her nose at the musty smell of the antiques which seem to clutter every space of the shop.

'Can I help you?' A deep accented voice asked and Ziva turned as a middle aged balding man walked out from the back room. He stopped in shock as he recognised the woman in front of him. 'Officer David? Well this is unexpected.'

'Efraim Ehud, it has been far too long.' Ziva stared at the Israeli in front of her.

Twenty years ago he would have been considered very handsome but now his face was lined with deep wrinkles, and thick stubble covered his chin. His hair, once dark brown was now dark grey. The only clue to his former attractiveness was his cold brown, almond-shaped eyes. Efrain Ehud had been a great officer. His speciality was in infiltrating Arab terrorist groups but his love for drink and gambling had soured his career and eventually led to his downfall. Now he lived in Washington; granted American citizenship in return for exposing the identity of Mossad spies within the American government.

'I no longer work for the Mossad so why do I have the delightful company of the Director's daughter?' He spoke coldly; his eyes never wavering from Ziva's face.

'I do not work for Mossad either, I am here as an NCIS agent.' Ziva stated matter of fact.

'Yes I had been hearing about your little escapades with the Americans. Who would have thought that Director David's star would have betrayed him?' His tone was almost mocking as he appraised her.

Ziva ignored this. 'I am not here to discuss me. I am here to discuss the Scorpions, as you well know.'

The older man sighed deeply before walking over to the door and locking it. 'What do you want to know?'

'Where is Al-Kharif and Ramzi?'

'Ha! I would have thought you would know that. After all it is no secret that you and the Director have spent years tracking them down. In fact rumour has it that that is the reason you joined Kidon and that your father became the heartless man he is now.'

Ziva found herself clenching her jaw. 'NCIS has tracked them to Egypt. But you know that isn't enough, I want details.'

'For what? To have your vengeance? That is suicidal.' He smirked, producing a cigarette from his pocked and lighting it.

'Perhaps it is. But you will tell me what I need to know.' Ziva stated coldly.

'And why would I want to do that?'

'I could pull a few strings, allow you to end this miserable exile', her eyes swept her surroundings in distaste, 'and return to Israel to spend the remainder of your days under comfortable house arrest.'

'I have no desire to return to Israel. But if you promise to leave me alone I will tell you what you need to know.' He paused taking a deep breath of the swirling smoke.

Ziva sat down on one of the antique chairs, crossing her legs in her 'ninja' manner as Tony would have eagerly pointed out had he been here, ignoring this thought, she instead concentrated on wearing the coldest expression she could muster. 'I am listening.'

'Al-Kharif has a supply run every Tuesday at sunset. It is when the defence is at its weakest- it is just before evening prayers and with the approaching darkness, visibility is at its poorest. That is when you must attack. But I must warn you he will be expecting you. You can stay completely off the radar and yet he will still know that you are coming.' Efraim smirked at this.

'What is so funny?' Ziva asked coldly.

'I would say Al-Kharif has a soft spot for you. It is surprising he has left you alive so long. But I think I could hazard a guess as to the reason why.'

Ziva raised her eyebrows questioningly.

'No man has ever come so close to killing him-especially not multiple times like you have. Nobody has ever pursued him for so long. You are his ultimate nemesis. I would say that he wants the honour of killing you all for himself.'

Ziva sat back in shock, absorbing all the man had told her. 'He will be the one dead not I.' She finally stated; a vow to her family.

'Perhaps. Now is that all?' His past coldness came back.

Ziva stood up swiftly. 'Yes and do not think that because I am no longer Mossad that I have forgotten your past treacheries.' She spoke icily before walking out of the shop.

Once certain the Israeli woman had gone, Efraim stood up and walked over to the shop phone, pausing a moment before dialling the number. It rang for five times before it was picked up. Although he had not spoken, Efraim knew that the man on the other end sat a world away. Efraim spoke in fluent Arabic, 'She was just here. She is coming to you.' Silence greeted him on the other end before the phone suddenly disconnected. Placing the phone back in its hook, Efraim lit another cigarette, breathing in the smoke and the knowledge that he had just condemned Ziva to death.

* * *

Translations are as follows:

_Kolboynik_- Know it all

_Al Tedag_- Don't worry

_Ani Tzarich Lalechet Achshav_- I'll see you later

_Achoti_- My sister

_Ani Etkasher Ele'cha_- I'll call you


	18. For Tali

**I would like to thank everybody for their support- especially guest reviewers who I cannot reply to but deeply appreciate all your support. I have noticed a lot of people favouriting/alerting me and would be greatly pleased if you could give me a little comment on what you like about my story.**

* * *

Ziva splashed water from the sink onto her face, sighing wearily as she did so. She was standing in the NCIS toilets having returned from seeing Efraim mere minutes ago. It was in the silent moments like these of her life that she found herself contemplating how much simpler her life would be had she never have joined the Mossad nor NCIS. She wondered if she would have been in a relationship...perhaps even married to a man with a simple, ordinary job. A world away from violence and pain and suffering.

For someone who had always stated an aversion to children she increasingly found herself wondering just what it would be like to share the rest of her life with somebody she loved. _Perhaps one day I will find the right man. _Or perhaps you have found him already and are just ignoring it, the little voice in her head said. Not for the first time Ziva wished her mother and Tali were still alive to guide her through her problems. As she remembered her family, she felt tears prickle in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away as she heard someone enter into the bathroom.

She heard the person locking the bathroom door and she turned around in shock to face Tony. 'What do you want?' She asked coldly, feeling her heart quicken its pace as she noticed the close proximity of where he stood.

'I'm ready to listen.' He said simply, staring deeply at her.

Ziva exhaled deeply. 'I am sorry Tony, for lying to you. I did not want to, but Ari...Ari is my brother and I would do anything to protect him. I know how much you hate him and I can understand that but he never killed Kate. What he did was to protect me and for his country- to take down those who would destroy our homeland and everyone we love.' She paused, her eyes never leaving his.

'You should have told me!' Tony said exasperatedly. 'We're partners; we're supposed to trust each other.'

Ziva felt the urge to bring up Tony's past record of not trusting her but she thought better of it. 'I could not. You would have killed him and I could not allow that. I lost Ari once; I will not lose him again. But I am sorry Tony for lying to you- for abusing your trust.'

As much as Tony wanted to stay angry at Ziva, looking into her mesmerising eyes was his undoing. 'I understand Ziva. But I can't just forgive Ari for what he did. Kate was like a sister to me and although he didn't kill her, he's still responsible for her death.'

'I understand Tony, really I do.' And looking into her eyes, Tony could see that she was sincere.

His expression then changed to one of sympathy as he spoke, 'I know Ziva. I know what Al-Kharif did to you.'

She opened her mouth, stunned. 'How?'

'I read about a market bombing in Jerusalem he orchestrated and I realised that he was the one responsible for Tali's death.'

He watched his partner sympathetically as moisture came to her eyes and she quickly wiped it away.

'We'll get him Zeev, I promise. We'll get him for Tali.'

'You did not know her Tony.' Ziva whispered, humbled by the sincerity in his voice.

'No but she was important to you and therefore she is important to me.' He spoke softly, gently brushing her tears away with his hand.

'Thank you Tony.' She whispered, reaching up to kiss him on his cheek.

'You're welcome my ninja.' He flashed his dazzling DiNozzo grin before unlocking the bathroom door and exiting, leaving behind Ziva who felt the guilt which had been gnawing away at her for many months finally lift.

Ziva walked out of the toilets a few minutes later to find Ari standing in the midst of the bullpen patiently, conversing with a very curious looking Abby. 'So I'm guessing you can tell us some interesting stories about Ziva when she was a child.' Abby asked eagerly.

Seeing Ziva approaching, Ari smirked evilly. 'When Ziva was four she was terrified of our neighbour's ginger cat. She used to get in such a state that she would hide every time it walked up to us or she would cling onto me or her mother and she would not let go for anything.'

Abby couldn't help but laugh; finding it difficult to imagine someone as fearless as Ziva being scared of a cat. She turned as she heard Ziva approach, 'Hey Ziva, Ari was just telling me about your childhood.'

'Yes so I heard.' Ziva glared at her brother. 'Let me remind you Ari about some of the stories I can tell. For example the time you crashed your bike into Rabbi Haretz's garden after being spooked by a butterfly.'

This time it was Ari's turn to glare at her. 'Touché Ziva.' Abby was intrigued by the revelation as she was seeing a whole new side to Ziva and to Ari and she was finding herself enjoying it immensely. She was about to interrogate further when at that precise moment, Gibbs stormed in. 'Haswari what ya got?'

Ari rolled his eyes at Gibbs but he decided to play along. 'Mossad confirmed that Agent McGee's findings are correct. Al-Kharif's camp is in Egypt. But we need a way to infiltrate the camp.'

'Every Tuesday at sunset there is a supplies convoy into the camp.' Ziva said quietly, the team turning to look questioningly at her. In response to Ari's raised eyebrows, she elaborated. 'I went to see Efraim Ehud earlier.'

'Mah?' Ari asked in Hebrew, his voice angry.

Gibbs's gut churned at Ari's reaction, 'Who's Efraim Ehud?'

It was Ari who answered. 'He is ex-Mossad. He specialised in infiltrating Arab terrorist groups but was kicked out of the Mossad after turning rogue on his last mission. He now owns a third-rate antique store in downtown DC. He is an extremely dangerous and untrustworthy person.' Ari finished by glaring pointedly at Ziva, allowing the others to once again glimpse the protective nature of the assassin.

'Do you think he could give us more on how to infiltrate the convoy?' Gibbs asked.

'I can try Gibbs.' Ziva nodded her head.

'Good, go back there and get him to talk. Haswari you go with her.'

'Of course Gibbs.' Ari smirked amusedly at Gibbs ordering him about.

'DiNozzo, get in contact again with our NCIS contacts and find a way into Egypt. McGee, Abby keep tracking communications and see if we can find more intel.'

'On it Gibbs.' The team with the exception of Ari chorused and each headed off to do his bidding.

* * *

It took them less than fifteen minutes to reach the shop due to Ziva's driving. They exited the mini and cautiously walked over to the shop door. Ziva twisted the handle only to find it locked. She peered in noticing that some of the antiques seemed displaced. Her senses tingled, telling her something was wrong.

'_Something's not right.' _She spoke authoritatively, reverting back to the days when she was her brother's control officer. She quickly took out her gun, with Ari copying before walking to the door and forcefully kicking it in. With guns raised they entered the dimly lit shop. Ziva stopped in the front room, her eyes scanning over the mess of broken antiques on the floor, suggesting a struggle had occurred.

'_Ziva,_ _over here.' _Ari called from his position in the back room. Ziva followed his voice and stopped as she saw what he was staring at. Efraim Ehud lay slumped against his desk on the floor, a bullet hole straight through his heart.

'_I will call Gibbs and Ducky.'_

Ari nodded silently in response. He could not help but think of the dangers they were facing; they would now be going into Egypt without any back up intelligence whatsoever.

* * *

Whilst Ducky completed the autopsy on Efraim, Gibbs had ordered the team to go home and rest as it was evening by the time they had processed the scene and transported Efraim's body to the Morgue. After a quick dinner comprising of takeaway pizza, Ari and Ziva sat together on their couch, discussing their upcoming mission. Although the television was on, neither paid attention to it, instead studying the plans of the camp they had in front of them, looking for any way to infiltrate Al-Kharif's lair.

'_We could parachute into Egypt and then commandeer a vehicle to take us to the camp. Once there we secure the perimeter before making our main assault on the interior.' _Ziva spoke determinedly, reverting back to her old military and intelligence training.

Ari felt a surge of pride at the way Ziva still retained the tactics and knowledge of an intelligence officer whilst living a new, less dangerous life in America. But this feeling was quickly replaced by anxiety and he clenched his jaw.

Ziva, noticing this, questioned him. '_What is it?'_

'_I do not think you should do this.' _

'_You do not want to get revenge on the man who murdered our sister?' _She questioned, suddenly feeling enraged.

'_I did not say I did not think __**I **__should do this. I was saying I do not think __**you**__ should do this.' _

'_WHY NOT?' _

Ari successfully managed to resist the urge to wince at the fierceness of his sister's shout.

'_Because the last time you attacked a terrorist camp in the desert you almost did not make it out alive. In fact a part of you did not make it out alive.' _Ari said simply, silencing Ziva's protests.

Sensing her brother's worry, Ziva spoke quietly, '_That will not happen again. This time I will have backup.' _She looked at him with big pleading eyes, reminding him so much of her attempts to persuade their father to let her have a pony when she was a child. Finally he relented and in a manner which reminded her so much of their father, he nodded his approval.

Ziva smiled, 'Yihiyeh Tov.'

Ari did not respond to this, hoping against hope that his sister was right and that things would go according to plan.

* * *

The team-minus Gibbs- sat in the bullpen the next morning, working on any leads that would bring them to the Scorpions. Ducky had finished the autopsy, confirming that Efraim had been shot execution style and Abby had analysed DNA and confirmed that it belonged to a known associate of the Scorpions. Following these findings, Gibbs had disappeared on his coffee run, leaving the team to sift through the intelligence relating to the Scorpions. Ari sat next to Ziva translating Arabic texts and emails found on Efraim's laptop, searching for any leads.

The tense concentration the Israelis and the MCRT found themselves in was interrupted by Director Vance who stood above them on the stairwell.'Agent David, Officer Haswari... Director David is on live feed in MTAC and wishes to speak to you.'

On hearing this, both Israelis quickly got to their feet and followed Vance to MTAC. Tony and McGee exchanged looks with one another surprised at that development before Tony slipped away to find Gibbs and inform him.

* * *

Ari and Ziva entered MTAC to find their father waiting on the screen, sitting as usual at his desk. Eli observed his children for a moment before looking to Vance. 'Thank you Leon. We will discuss what you raised further once I have more information.'

'I'm glad to hear it.' Vance nodded, gesturing for the technicians to leave before he too left, leaving the David family alone.

'_How are you Ziva?' _Eli finally asked, his tone almost showing legitimate interest in his daughter's wellbeing.

'_I am fine Abba.'_

Eli nodded then looked to his son who also nodded that he was alright.

'_I spoke to the Defence Chiefs and as predicted they will not sanction any mission into Egypt.'_

'_So that is it? We are just going to give up? This is our best chance- the only chance- we have ever had in getting him and we are just going to waste it? Abba he killed Tali!' _Usually in frustrating situations Ziva was able to remain cold and detached, just as her training had drilled into her but in this situation, where the mission was so personal, she could not prevent the anger bubbling up.

Sensing Ziva's distress her father looked at her warningly, _'Ziva calm.'_

Ari, his own anger plain to see, sided with Ziva. _'Ziva is right. This is our best chance and if you won't support us then we will launch our own mission.' _

'_I never mentioned not completing the mission.' _Eli spoke coldly, masking his own grief and anger about the situation but for once his children saw right through the disguise. '_As you know Mossad is not familiar with the word 'no'. The mission will go ahead and it will be a Mossad mission.' _He said firmly. Ziva could not help but smile at the news.

Ari frowned, '_What about NCIS?'_

'_We do not need their assistance but I am sure that they will no doubt find a way to interfere.' _Eli said dismissively, again wearing his emotionless mask, not allowing either of his children to know his opinions on NCIS involvement.

'_This mission will go ahead. Al-Kharif will be destroyed.' _Eli said strongly. _'We will have justice for Tali.' _He finished, emotion creeping through a crack in his mask.

'_For Tali.' _Ari and Ziva vowed.

The rest of the MTAC meeting was filled with discussing the details of the mission. Both Ziva and Ari agreed to return to Israel within three days in order to allow for planning and of course the eventual execution of the mission. It had been many years since their family had last been united, not since Ari's hatred of Eli had destroyed what little of their family was left. But both men had been able to put aside their personal differences for Ziva's sake and for the sake of gaining revenge for innocent Tali. The Davids' were a formidable force working alone but together they were unstoppable; the Mossad Director, his Arab assassin son and his star daughter all were a force to be reckoned with.

The remainder of the day passed slowly for Ziva as she was becoming increasingly desperate to launch the attack on Al-Kharif's camp but she knew that patience was everything. Eventually Gibbs ordered them home and finally she found herself walking from her car to her apartment. She would have her home to herself for a couple of hours as Ari had been summoned to the embassy to attend to other business. Ziva had deliberately not asked. Her brother was one of the best marksmen in the whole Mossad and she knew that his expertise was occasionally needed in problematic situations. Perhaps she would be told, otherwise it was none of her concern.

The shrill ringing of her cell interrupted her tired thoughts and she reluctantly answered it, hoping that it was not another case. 'David.' She answered wearily.

There was silence before a deep-voiced man spoke.

'Shalom Ziva David.'

In that moment Ziva felt her blood run cold and she stopped, utterly paralysed in shock as she realised who the cold voice belonged to. She felt bile rise in her throat as the sickening realisation dawned that she was on the phone to her sister's murderer; none other than Al-Kharif himself.

* * *

**Translations are as follows:**

_Mah?-_ What?

_Yihiyeh Tov_- Things will be ok


	19. Because of You

It was as though time had frozen. Ziva felt paralysed; unable to think, speak or move. If it was not for the revulsion that seemed to rise up within her chest, she would almost be sure that this was merely another nightmare but she knew that not to be the case. It truly was Al-Kharif, international terrorist and Tali's murderer. This state of immense shock was only broken when Al-Kharif spoke again, his voice deep and almost slimy in its tone- a true personification of evil.

'What is the matter Miss David? Are you shocked to hear from me?' His voice almost sounded amused as he spoke.

'What do you want?' Ziva's voice was ice; disgust present in every syllable.

Again Al-Kharif almost seemed amused as he spoke again. 'Tut, tut now is that anyway for you to speak to the man who holds your family's life in his hands?'

Ziva flinched at this, shocked once more into silence.

On hearing her silence, Al-Kharif laughed cruelly again. 'Yes that is right. I know all about your family and I am not just talking about Director David or your traitorous brother Ari Haswari. Oh no, I am talking about dearest Doctor Mallard, Miss Scuito, Special Agent Timothy McGee, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and of course Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.'

Ziva felt herself stiffen with fear as he spoke.

'Tell me Jew, how does it feel to know that I am going to kill all those infidels? That I am going to kill everyone you have ever held dear, just as I killed your precious infidel sister. And then once I'm done doing so in the most painful manner possible, I am going to let you watch as your beloved Israel is destroyed.'

Ziva remained frozen as Al-Kharif finished, laughing demonically.

'Tell me Ziva', she shivered as he spoke, 'How do you think your friends will cope when I inflict the same torture on them that you suffered in Somalia?'

By this time Ziva felt hot tears of anger course down her cheeks, terror penetrating every inch of her body.

'Until next time Miss David...' Her nemesis chuckled, before the line went dead.

Ziva was unsure of how long she stood there for when she broke out of her numbness, shivering not from the cold but from fear and horror. Her mind was filled with the faces of all those she had lost in her life: Tali, her mother, Jenny, Michael Rivkin. Without being able to stop it the images of her dead changed to include the team and Ziva felt a terror that she had never experienced before at the thought of losing her family. She knew they were strong, yet no matter how hard they fought, they would never survive the torture that she had endured. The thought of their suffering, the thought of their agonizing screams sickened her.

She could picture the torture graphically in her mind. Ducky would be the first to die; despite his energy he was an old man and his body would not be able to endure the suffering for long. Palmer too would be quick to break due to his lack of training in withstanding such situations. Next to break would be undoubtedly both Abby and McGee- their bodies unable to cope with the torture and in Abby's case unable to live with what those men would no doubt do to her. Then it would be Gibbs and Tony- the two most important people out of her new family. They would fight and fight hard, that she knew but it would only be a matter of time until they too succumbed.

As she imagined their suffering, Ziva slowly felt determination build within her heart. As this determination built, she felt her mind clear as she realised just what she had to do. There was only one option. And with that in mind, she strode purposefully up to her apartment in order to prepare.

* * *

An hour later, her suitcase packed and plane tickets bought, Ziva sat down in the living room. In front of her lay a pad and pen as she prepared herself to do the hardest thing she had ever done; say goodbye. This wasn't like the last time she left for Israel where she had been angry and grief-stricken and was unsure whether or not she would ever return to America- this time she knew for certain she would not be returning. She knew the team and Ari would be furious when they discovered the letters, but by then it would be too late to stop her.

Sighing she began to write the letters. It was the longest hour of her life and when she was done, she found herself breaking down as the implications of her decision hit her. She knew they would mourn her death but over time they would learn to live with the loss and move on- just as they had following Kate Todd's death. It was a natural part of life and although they would no doubt never forget her, they would learn to move on and live a wonderful life. Wiping her tears, she got up, taking one last look at her apartment before she walked out into the night.

Because of the lateness of the hour NCIS was deserted, for which Ziva was glad. She placed the letters on each of the team's desks before going down to the lab and autopsy and doing the same. She took one last look around what in all respects had been her home, before stepping into the elevator and slipping away unseen.

* * *

Fifty minutes later, Ari arrived home. He was expecting to find Ziva waiting for him but was surprised to find the apartment empty after searching for her when he received no answer. Beginning to get worried at his sister's disappearance, he walked into the sitting room where his eyes were drawn to the paper lying on the coffee table. A sense of dread gripped him as he grasped the sheet and started to read.

**Ari, **

**I know you are going to be furious and I'm sorry, I really am. You know how happy I am to have you alive and back in my life. I want you to stay alive for as long as possible and it is for that reason that I am leaving. Al-Kharif wants you dead and I will never let that happen. Please do not come after me, this is for the best.**

**Be safe my brother.**

Ari could not help the fury that rose within him as he read the letter and once finished he let out a string of curses which would have made a sailor blush. _'You stupid, stupid girl!' _He yelled and immediately grabbed his phone and dialled Gibbs number.

'Gibbs, it is Haswari. Ziva has done something stupid; I'll meet you at NCIS.' Without waiting for the older man's response he hung up, racing outside and mounting his motorbike before speeding off into the night to NCIS.

Gibbs could hear the anger in the assassin's voice and knew instantly that something was dreadfully wrong and he too immediately sped off to NCIS. He arrived to find Ari already waiting for him at his desk, holding a piece of paper. Ari's eyes blazed furiously and he turned to Gibbs. 'This was on your desk. I got one too.' Gibbs said nothing in response as he took the piece of paper, put on his glasses and then started to read.

**Gibbs,**

**I know you say that apologizing is a sign of weakness but in this case I will ignore this and apologize anyway. I'm sorry that I have to leave you and the others like this but it is for the best. I want to protect my family and you, the man I consider a second father. You have been there many times when my own father has not and for that I am grateful. I know it must not have been easy to welcome the sister of Kate's supposed murderer on the team but yet you never once judged me and you taught me so much and I hope that perhaps one day you will consider me your daughter. It is because of you that I have found a new life here in America and a new loving family. **

**When you came to Somalia to avenge my supposed death, I was already broken; yearning to die but you and the others slowly rebuilt me and gave me a reason to live again. You proved once more how great a father you are when you found out about Ari. Not once did you say you hated me or try to take my brother away from me and for that too I am grateful. I know you understand why I need to do this; why I must avenge my sister. I will be sure to tell Jenny, Shannon and Kelly that you miss them if I go to the same place they did.**

**With love, Ziva**

Shock was the overriding emotion that Gibbs felt. He knew they were losing Ziva all over again and he couldn't bear that. Like Ari, he was determined to bring her home safe. It was the least he could do for the Israeli who had stolen his heart and who had indeed, like she had always hoped, become like a daughter to him. _We will bring her home._ The next minutes passed in a blur as Gibbs called in the team. They did not need to ask if there was something wrong; they could hear it in his voice and each knew with a sickening feeling that it was something to do with Ziva.

* * *

The team sat in shocked silence as they each absorbed what was happening. It was like Somalia all over again, only much worse as this time they knew for definite that Ziva was going to be killed. Everyone with the exception of Tony had read their letters; each member of Team Gibbs being reduced to raw emotion at the love expressed in the letters from the Israeli. Tony was unable to bring himself to read the letter, knowing that if he did he would have to accept he had lost her all over again and this time he knew he would not survive the heartbreaking loss.

Ari was the only one not trapped in this paralysis; he was phoning every contact he had, including his father, desperate to stop his sister's suicide mission. He had been on the brink of madness due to the loss of Tali and he knew that if he lost Ziva, he would almost certainly not return from insanity. As the Israeli spoke in rapid, angry Hebrew the others waited helplessly, occasionally glancing back down to the letter clasped in their hands.

Ducky glanced back down to his letter, feeling desperate to help the woman they all loved so dearly.

**Ducky,**

**I want to start by saying thank you for making me feel so welcome when I first arrived in America. I was expecting outright hostility from all members of Team Gibbs but was surprised by the welcome that you gave to me. You have been a great friend over the years and I think of you as being like a grandfather to me. You are one of the most interesting men I have ever met and I love your endless library of stories and facts which make every case interesting. Thank you for being there for me. I hope you live the rest of your life to the fullest and gather more stories to tell my replacement whoever they may be.**

**With love, Ziva**

Ducky like the others was not prepared to lose Ziva again. Losing Ziva in Somalia had been one of the most traumatic experiences of his long, illustrious life and Ducky was determined to ensure that it never happened again. The team had stopped functioning when she was though killed on the Damocles and he knew that they would never recover if Ziva was killed for real this time. They had to rescue her.

Abby sat cuddled into McGee at his desk, her eyes glistening with tears. Although she had hated Ziva to begin with due to her grief over losing Kate, the Israeli had quickly proven herself to be worthy as a member of Team Gibbs and over the years the pair had become best friends and considered each other sisters. Losing Ziva once had been agony, and she would never forget the way the team fell apart and she would not allow that to happen again. Like Ducky she too glanced back down at her letter, re-reading the neat handwriting and the emotional words that adjourned the paper.

**Abby,**

**You are the craziest, most lovable person I have ever met. You are like an extra sister to me. I know that you will be mad at me for leaving but I need to do this for Tali. I think you would have liked her. I know she would have liked you. I have two last requests for you:**

**Do not ever lose your craziness! You are the most unique person ever and I want to thank you for all the support you have given me over the years.**

**Tell Tim you love him. Watching you two over the years has shown me that you will make a great couple and I want you to embrace that and be in a relationship like I will never be in. **

**I'll miss you Abs! Love Ziva.**

McGee noticing Abby reading her letter, also glanced back to his. He had always thought of Ziva as being like a second sister and he like the others was determined to help her kill Al-Kharif and to bring her home safely. He smiled as he read the letter.

**Tim, **

**Firstly I want to say that I consider you a second brother to me. You've always been there for me even when I have teased you along with Tony who really does think of you like a best friend. When I first arrived in America you immediately made me feel welcome and over the years you have been a loyal and dear friend and for that I thank you. Coming to Somalia to avenge my death was one of the nicest and bravest things anybody has ever done for me and I can never thank you enough. I hope you have a great life and I hope that finally you tell Abby that you love her. And maybe one day you can write about your amazing life in another bestseller. **

**Thank you for being such a great friend. **

**Ziva.**

The team's silent reminiscence of Ziva was broken by Director Vance who stood on the stairs looking down at the Team.

'I thought you may want to know that despite my efforts SecNav has refused to sanction this mission to follow Agent David into Egypt.'

Tony feeling his temper snap stood up furiously, 'With all due respect Director, I don't care whether or not the SecNav gave us the green light or not, I'm going to Egypt and I am going to bring her home and if you try to stop me then have my badge! Ziva deserves better than some bureaucratic politician telling us what we can and can't do!' Tony finished, his eyes blazing passionately as he slammed his badge down on the desk.

To say the team was stunned was an understatement. Even Gibbs was speechless by Tony's outburst but Tony did not care, he just wanted Ziva to be safe. He was sick of pretending, sick of denying his feelings for Ziva. He loved her. He would deny it no longer. He was in love with Ziva David.

Ari watched this outburst with interest, seeing a side of Tony he had never seen before. He had underestimated the depths of the man's feelings for his sister and he felt guilty for it. It was obvious to see that the Italian loved his sister and for once Ari was not opposed to it.

'Special Agent DiNozzo', Vance barked, 'If you would be kind enough to let me finish...' He said, giving the man a steely look but Tony did not even flinch.

'As far as I'm concerned, Agent David is an NCIS agent and therefore in my opinion it is appropriate to launch a rescue mission and to hell with what the Sec Nav says! Gibbs a plane is waiting for you at Norfolk airfield to take your team and Officer Haswari to Tel Aviv. Director David has approved this and will be waiting there for your arrival.'

'Thank you Leon.' Gibbs nodded, genuinely grateful.

'Bring her home Gibbs.' Vance smiled before walking back to his office. It was agency and therefore his rules; Agent David was an exceptional agent in the best NCIS team. It was worth every resource to bring her home.

Instantly, the team were rushing about, grabbing weapons and gear as they prepared for their mission. Abby walked up to Gibbs calmly, determined to help. 'Gibbs I want to come with you.'

Gibbs turned and stared at her for a moment before shaking his head, 'No Abs, you stay here.'

'No Gibbs!' Abby stamped her foot determinedly in a manner reminiscent of a toddler. 'Ziva is a part of my family and I'm coming too! The last time you went to Israel you left one behind and I'm not letting that happen again.'

Gibbs managed to bite back a smile at the determined pout the scientist wore, 'Abs I need you and Ducky to stay here and keep us informed of any developments during the mission.' He kissed her on the forehead as he spoke, 'And I promise you, we'll all be coming back this time.'

For a moment Abby thought of protesting before finally she relented and nodded.

'But you keep me posted Gibbs!'

'Will do Abs.' Gibbs said as he walked behind Tony and Ari to the elevator.

McGee made to follow when he was stopped by Abby grabbing his arm, 'Timmy wait.'

Tim turned to Abby, 'What is it Abs?' He asked softly.

'I just wanted to say...' She stuttered nervously, 'Just be careful ok?'

Tim smiled widely at her concern, 'I'll be careful Abs I promise.'

He turned to join the others in the elevator when Abby stopped him again. 'Tim, wait there's something I need to do.'

She said quickly as she ran over to him and without a moment's hesitation, she threw herself upon him and cupping his face, her lips crashed down onto his. For a moment Tim felt nothing but shock, but then he began to return the kiss, their tongues teasing one another in passion as they embraced one another tightly. Eventually they pulled apart for air, both grinning madly. 'I'll be ok Abs I promise.' He said softly, thumbing her cheek gently before he turned and once more walked towards the elevator where a very stunned Gibbs and Tony stood.

McGee smiled at the shocked expression of Tony's face and Gibbs who under normal circumstances would have slapped him into the next century, merely smiled, realising that it was time for Rule 12 to be ripped up. Ari, who was as equally shocked by the public show of affection summed it up perfectly, 'Well that was something different.' As the elevator doors closed, McGee could only grin in response.

As they were seated in the military plane, awaiting take off, Tony realised that it was time to stop putting off reading Ziva's letter. Taking a shaky breath he began to read it.

**Tony,**

**I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry for being a coward and not telling you to your face that I'm leaving. I know that you will be furious but I also know that deep down you understand why I am doing this. You are the only person who understands me, the only person who I can be myself around and for that I thank you.**

**The truth is I love you. I have loved you for years but I was too cowardly to tell you. At first I refused to accept what was happening to me. I refused to accept my feelings or to even acknowledge what was happening to me. I didn't want to. I could not admit that it was happening to me, (to me of all people) that I was falling in love with a man who could have his choice of women, a man who had the whole world at his feet. But it happened and I'm glad it did. I want you to know that I never stopped loving you not even when I was blinded by grief when you killed Michael. I think I was only with him in order to forget you but that failed and as a result I lost your trust.**

**Seeing you in Somalia was shocking. You should have been the last person to rescue me after the way I treated you but yet you were the first and I will never ever forget that. Please do not come after me this time. I want you to be happy in your life and I want you to settle down and have a family and a dog. Thank you for everything.**

**Ani Ohevet Otcha**

Once finished, Tony sat in stunned silence unable to comprehend the fact that Ziva loved him. He couldn't believe it! All this time she had felt the same way. He had been in denial for so long about his feelings and now she would never know how he felt about her. He truly was an idiot. For years he had been having one night stands or embarking on relationships he knew would never work, not to mention the disastrous Jeanne Benoit fiasco when the truth was that the woman he wanted was right in front of him the whole time. He couldn't put his finger on the exact moment he had fallen in love with the Israeli ninja but he knew that he loved her intensely. He had lost her once and the pain it had caused had left him many nights contemplating suicide and he knew he would not be able to survive losing her again. Closing his eyes, he made a silent vow: _I will save you Ziva! Or I will die trying._

* * *

**Translations are as follows: **

**_Ani Ohevet Otcha_- I love you**

_**Achi- **_**My brother**

**First of all I would like to apologise for not updating sooner- life has been somewhat hectic and will proceed to only get more so within the next few weeks. **

**Secondly I wish to thank the reviewers of the last chapter:**

_**Roza Hathaway- Belikov, **__**yadoonkeanjaani**__**, **__**never-give-up-hope2**__** and prince-bishop. **_**And to my most loyal reviewers**_**: GJ **_**and the great **_**Liraeyn.**_

**Also special thanks to those who alerted- but I would very much like to receive a review!**

**As always it is your continued support which inspires me and of course your own magnificent masterpieces of writing which make me too want to contribute to the epic fanfiction. **


	20. Jerusalem of Gold

**Please check out my separate tag to this chapter called 'One Last Rodeo'. **

**Special thanks to reviewers' **_**prince-bishop, never-give-up-hope2, Trine, GJ, annieofida, Liraeyn, Zivatjl12, pooquelle **_**and **_**EstrellaLuna.**_

**Reviews appreciated from all!**

* * *

The first thing that hit Ziva as she exited the main terminal of Ben-Gurion International Airport was the heat- a stark contrast to the cool air conditioning inside the building. She allowed herself just to stand for a moment, breathing in the familiar scent and sounds. Finally she was home. It seemed strange to think that she had not stepped foot on Israeli soil in over a year.

As much as she loved America, Israel would always be her homeland; the country to which her heart and loyalty belonged. So much of her life and blood had been dedicated to her nation and although she had found a new home with NCIS, she could never forget the bond with her home.

Her moment of reflection over, Ziva began to head to the car park, scanning her surroundings, looking for any vehicle which could be conveniently borrowed. Pulling her case along behind her, she walked past the palm trees and other travellers, her eyes darting about as she looked for a ride. Ordinarily she would intend to drive to her old apartment but in this situation it was too dangerous as no doubt it would be under Mossad surveillance and therefore the sensible option was to find a discreet hotel to lie low in until her mission to Egypt.

Suddenly, a person stepped in front of her, blocking her route.

'Need a lift?' The woman asked a hint of a French accent present as she spoke.

Ziva stared in shock, 'Monique?'

'Shalom Ziva.' The exotic woman smiled and returning the smile, Ziva hugged her tightly before pulling away, looking at her in wonder.

'What are you doing here Monique?'

'I was finishing up a case in Cartagena when I was contacted by an old friend who said you were in danger. Then, I heard rumours of a Mossad Officer calling his contacts desperately trying to ascertain whether or not his little sister had arrived back in Israel. I heard you were in trouble so here I am.'

'Monique, what I am involved in is too dangerous. I have left NCIS behind for that reason; I do not want you to get hurt.'

'Ziva I am a big girl, I can take care of myself, just like you.' Monique smiled and started to lead Ziva towards her mini parked in one of the bays, 'And besides you will need my help in hiding from your father although I suspect he may already know.' She sighed, frowning as she gestured towards a man wearing a black jacket, who stood staring at them as he spoke urgently onto his cell.

'We should go.' Ziva agreed.

'There is one more thing I should tell you.' Ziva looked quizzically at the Frenchwomen. 'This old friend of mine who contacted me has decided to accompany us and I believe he is also a friend of yours.'

Ziva studied Monique carefully looking for any clue of who she could be talking about, as the Frenchwoman smiled indulgently before glancing towards her car. Ziva followed her gaze and could only watch in shock as the car door opened and out stepped none other than Mike Franks.

'Mike what are you doing here?' Ziva asked clearly shocked at the old cowboy's appearance.

'It's good to see you too Lady Ziva. Probie told me in our last phone call about your little problem with some terrorists and he somewhat hinted to me that you might be on your way back to Israel so I came here to look out for you-after calling Madame Monique of course.' Mike grinned mischievously.

Ziva was speechless for a minute before regaining her composure. 'Is there anybody who hasn't got a death wish?' She asked in wonder.

'We care about you Ziva, we were not about to let you do this on your own.' Monique smiled sincerely.

'Well ladies as pleasant as this reunion has been I think it is time that we get a move on to Madame Monique's hotel.' Mike said gesturing towards three men who were walking purposefully towards them, clad in black jackets and sunglasses.

'I think you may be right.' Ziva nodded and clambered into the car. Mike like a gentleman waited until she was seated before he too climbed in and Monique sped off, evading the Mossad agents who followed.

* * *

Once the trio had settled in at Monique's suite at the hotel and had organized their weapons and kits for the assault, Ziva decided to wander through Tel Aviv knowing that it would probably be the last time she would ever do so. It felt as though she had never been away- everything was familiar, almost as if no time had passed since she had left Israel all those years ago to take up the liaison position at NCIS.

Breathing deeply, she sat down on a bench and closed her eyes, as she revelled in the sights and sounds of her homeland, relieved that for once everybody was speaking in her native tongue and therefore she did not have to constantly translate. For a brief moment she could pretend that everything in the world was alright; that those she loved were safe and that her nemesis did not exist. She smiled as memories from happier times played in her head like movie clips- a story of her life.

Her dream-like state was broken by the vibrating cell and without opening her eyes she answered it curtly, 'David.'

'_Shalom Ziva.' _

Her eyes snapped open in shock, _'Abba?' _

'_Ziva I know you are in Tel Aviv. My men saw you at the airport. I want you to stop what you are planning at once!'_ He spoke authoritatively.

'_What do you mean Abba?' _Ziva breathed.

'_I don't want you to go to Egypt on your own, not without backup. It is a suicide mission!'_ Eli spoke through gritted teeth, desperately trying to mask the panic and fear that he felt at the thought of Ziva placing herself in such danger.

To say Ziva was stunned was an understatement, but this was quickly replaced by anger. '_Al-Kharif needs to be stopped! I have to go!'_ Her frustration made her deal a low blow to her father, '_I do not remember you being quite so concerned when I was in Somalia.'_

There was a long silence on the other end before finally Eli spoke, his voice filled with emotion, _'I will always regret sending you on that mission. I was blinded by revenge just like you are now. I already lost one daughter, I cannot-I will not- lose another.' _He spoke solemnly and Ziva felt a tear run down her cheek.

'_I have to do this Abba, I am sorry. But at least you still have a son-do not lose him again.'_

'_ZIVA DO NOT DO THIS!' _Eli shouted down the phone in a manner which would intimidate even Gibbs. But Ziva was unfazed.

'_I love you Abba and I am sorry. Make sure Ari doesn't go insane with grief this time. I am sorry.' _She began to sob and then taking a shuddering breath, she hung up.

* * *

Eli was left sitting at his desk, moisture filling his eyes. He may be a ruthless, cold-hearted man but he still loved his son and daughter and he could not face the heart-breaking loss of another child. He would not survive losing Ziva. What was the point of protecting a country if he could not protect his children?

Setting his jaw in determination, he pressed the intercom which led to Hadar's desk outside, 'Amit, you may give Officer Ben-Gidon permission to launch his mission.'

'Yes Director.'

Eli sat back in his chair, although his deep worry remained, he felt a little better knowing that his daughter's old partner-and one of his best operatives- would be there watching her back. Finding that he could not concentrate on the work before him he instead counted down the minutes until the inevitable arrival of NCIS to rescue Ziva.

* * *

Ziva sat alone in the hotel room polishing her weapon which Monique had given her. Monique had left only a few moments ago, accompanied by Mike, to meet a contact and secure a plane that would fly them into the heart of the Egyptian Desert. She knew that the team would be en-route to Israel and she knew that it was likely that they-especially Ari and Gibbs- would be furious at her. Her polishing was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Ziva tensed, knowing that it could not be Monique or Mike and quickly grabbing her gun, she walked over to the door.

'_Who is it?' _She called in Hebrew.

'_It is me Ziva.' _A familiar voice answered her back and she quickly swung open the door, staring at the man standing before her.

'Well are you going to let me in?' This time he asked in English, looking seriously at the woman before him.

'Malachi? What are you doing here?' Ziva asked clearly shocked.

'We are here to help you take down Al-Kharif.' A female voice answered and Liat stepped out from behind Malachi and pushed past Ziva into the hotel room. 'Nice, very nice.' She commented on seeing the luxury surroundings.

Ziva gritted her teeth in annoyance at Liat and then she turned to Malachi, again speaking in Hebrew, '_Why are you here?'_

'_To help you take out an enemy of Israel.' _

Ziva shot him an sceptical look, '_I am not stupid Malachi. Why are you really here?'_

'_Repaying a favour; you saved me in Somalia so I am saving you in Egypt.'_ He spoke solemnly, knowing full well that, had he gone with her to Saleem he would now be dead.

'_I do not need...' _Ziva began but was interrupted by Liat.

'_Face it David we are coming with you.' _And for the first time the younger woman smiled at Ziva who grudgingly nodded her acceptance of this.

* * *

An hour or so later, once Malachi and Liat had been introduced to Mike and Monique and the four had discussed the battle plans for tomorrow's assault at sunset, Ziva slipped out knowing there was once last thing she had to do. Malachi observed her leaving and he smiled to himself sadly, knowing the place Ziva was likely to be visiting.

It took Ziva just under an hour with her driving to reach Jerusalem. She had borrowed one of the hotel cars knowing that she would have returned it before it was even missed. As she approached the city, she could not help but remember back to her childhood, and the happy times she had spent on the streets. The happy memories flashed by her eyes as she drove- memories of her, Ari and Tali playing... cooking with her mother... Ari giving her piggybacks... opening presents at Hanukah... sitting around the meal table with her parents...observing Passover... splashing around in a mini paddling pool... play fighting with Ari... playing with her parents and uncles and aunts. For the first time in many years she let herself be consumed by these memories.

But the happiness soon faded as she remembered when she started to lose those she loved-first her grandparents, then Tali, then her mother and then faces belonging to her friends and colleagues from the Mossad began to flash by, and then came the faces of those from NCIS- Jenny, Michelle and the other NCIS agents she had worked with.

It was as if her whole life was being replayed before her eyes in a kaleidoscope of images.

Ziva blinked back tears, and as she watched the myriad of memories flood through her thoughts she found herself reciting the words to her favourite Israeli song- Jerusalem of Gold. She had often thought over the years, how fitting the haunting song was to her life and being back in Jerusalem-for the last time- she found this to be true once more.

Once she had parked her car, she once more focused on the task in hand. She had very little time to spend in Jerusalem, so after touching her head to the Western Wall and praying that the mission would be a success and that Al-Kharif would not harm her friends or her family, she made her way to the cemetery located outside the city walls.

The atmosphere was silent and sombre; her only comfort being the hot afternoon sun whose rays warmed her body. She walked past the white gravestones, her eyes reading yet unseeing the inscriptions carved upon them. She truly hated this place. It was a reminder of all that she had lost in her life. Finally she stopped and knelt down in front of one. Under the inscription Po Nitman, was written 'Tali David'.

'Shalom Tali.' Ziva spoke quietly, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

'_I am sorry I have not visited in a while but I am here now. I am sure when Ari arrives in Israel he will find time to come and visit too. I am going to get him Tali; I am going to have revenge on Al-Kharif! I will destroy him! I will get justice for you. I miss you so much.' _Ziva said as she broke down into sobs.

_'I wish it had been me who had been in your place that day. It was not fair. It should not have been you. You had so much to live for. You would have been an incredible opera star- touring the world, millions of fans. It should have been me. What have I ever done in life? What have I ever achieved? I miss you so much tatelah!'_

Her sobs continued as she relieved the heartbreak of hearing the news that her sister had died, and then remembering back to the numbness she found herself through the funeral and the grieving. To forget the pain Ziva and Ari had thrown themselves into Mossad training, and she had ensured that she built up a wall to protect her heart so that she would never have to feel such pain again. Only she had lost Ari and her heart had further shattered.

She could never forget the day that Tali had been so cruelly taken from them and she could still remember her mother's screams and her father's and Ari's tears- the only time she had ever seen them cry. It was time for revenge. She had waited long enough. She was prepared to die to have revenge for Tali. Realising it was time to leave; she picked up a stone lying nearby and placed it on the grave before she kissed the grave. '_Goodbye Tali.' _

And with that she walked briskly away, determination and adrenaline rushing through her as finally it was time to leave for Egypt and finally it was time to kill Al-Kharif.

* * *

**Translations are as follows:**

_Po Nitman_- Here lies


	21. Lokhemet

_**Lokhemet- **_**Warrior (Female)**

**Warning- this chapter contains a brief attempted sexual assault so please read at your discretion.**

* * *

The heat from the sun's rays was unrelenting. It burned into her back and neck, frying the exposed skin. It caused her to sweat profusely; beads of sweat forming on her head and all over her body. There was this low humming in her ears; a sign she knew of the burning heat which mercilessly invaded every cell and sense she possessed. Rubbing her tongue over her lips she found them to be cracked and swollen. Her throat was dry, every breath burning in her raw body. But still she remained absolutely still, her fingers delicately placed upon the trigger of the sniper rifle.

Ziva had been lying still for many hours, waiting for the approaching sunset. She had judged it to be time soon by the fact that the sun had long since moved from directly above her and instead was now just over the horizon.

A short distance away hid Malachi and Liat, patiently waiting for the opportune moment to strike and hidden in the surrounding sand, lurked a whole team of Kidon operatives who had accompanied them from the airport as per instructions from the Director. Monique, like Ziva, lay in the sands on the opposite side of the camp, rifle in hand ready to provide covering fire for when the first shot came. Mike had agreed to stay behind in Israel in order to meet Gibbs when he and the others arrived and to stall him until they had returned from the mission. _If they returned._

Ziva peered through the binoculars, watching the men in the camp closely as they went about their training. She could see a range of weapons and a dozen or so men following what looked to be a strict training regime, with other men milling about or entering and exiting the tents surrounding the main building. But still there was no sign of Al-Kharif or Ramzi. But she was a very patient woman, she would wait. She had waited for a decade and she could wait a little longer for vengeance. She knew from her intelligence gathering that there was estimated to be about thirty fighters in the camp, who came from all over the Arabic world hoping to become a loyal jihadist fighter.

An hour or so later the sun was now positioned almost at the horizon and Ziva knew that it would soon be time. She shifted slightly in order to get a better shot and as she did she noticed three land rovers and a truck snaking itself through the sands a short distance away. 'Malachi', she spoke through her earphones, '_Vehicles approaching camp at 8 o clock.'_

'_I see them Ziva. Everybody into position.' _

Through her scope, she watched as the land rovers approached the camp gateway which was located a short distance from the main camp. On recognising the approaching vehicles the guards opened the gateway leaving it clear for the convoy. As they neared the entrance, the convoy slowed and Ziva knew that it was her chance. Focusing on the truck driver, she slowly squeezed the trigger, the mechanism taking what felt like hours to release the bullet before it slammed into the truck driver.

On seeing their comrade fall, the other drivers and the guards shouted out and then grabbing their weapons, began to fire in Ziva's direction. To cover Ziva, Monique expertly killed the two guards which turned the attention of the other men onto her. Coming under a barrage of fire, Monique rolled across the sand and away from their reach. As Monique did this, Malachi, Liat and the other Mossad agents broke out of their hiding places, giving little warning before opening fire, killing the remaining men. Once sure all were dead, the Israelis stood still for a moment, listening for any response or alarm from the camp. Luckily, however there was none.

Once certain there were no survivors, they moved the bodies out of the pathway of the vehicles and quickly piled into the vehicles-Ziva, Malachi and Liat along with a few agents in the truck and with Monique and the others in the land rovers. Malachi and Ziva swapped relieved looks; glad that infiltrating the convoy had been so straight forward. The fact that the camp entrance was already open would make it easier to drive straight into its centre and then, they knew, the hard part would begin.

From behind the canopy that sheltered the back of the truck, Ziva glimpsed various men, machine guns and other weapons in their grasp, walking past on their way to pray. The camp had an almost relaxed atmosphere as the men had let down their guard as they prepared for prayers. It was the perfect time to attack. Ziva braced herself as she felt the truck slow. Arabic voices approached the vehicle and Ziva breathed deeply as one stopped just outside the canopy.

A second later, a hand grabbed the canopy and ripped it off, exposing the Israelis. It took only a split second for the man to realise what was happening before he yelled out, just as a bullet from Malachi's rifle ripped through his chest. On hearing their comrade's yell, the other fighters grabbed their weapons and began firing at the Israelis who skilfully leapt out of the vehicles and began firing back.

Within seconds the scene was one of utter chaos. Two terrorists ran towards Ziva, shooting at her but without a second thought she expertly gunned them down. She barely had time to gather her breath before she was again under fire. Ducking behind one of the tents, Ziva gasped as a burst of gunfire narrowly missed her before she retaliated back, empting her automatic weapon's clip into at least three fighters. Seeing that the weapon was now useless, she pulled the strap off her neck and threw it on the ground, instead pulling out two hand guns before walking back into the middle of the gunfight, shooting at the fighters in front of her.

Whilst she was distracted with this, a terrorist sneaked up behind her, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back in order to put a knife to her throat. Ziva kicked the man in the knee, before turning, and using her own weight she flipped him over her shoulder before shooting him twice in the chest.

She turned as she heard Liat cry out from her position nearby and saw that the blonde's shirt was quickly becoming saturated with blood from a gunshot wound in her upper arm. Malachi had instantly run to his lover's aid- shooting the culprit of Liat's injury directly in the head, before he pulled her to safety. Consumed in a blood-thirsty rage Malachi then began to take down the rest of the fighters in the vicinity before noticing Ziva standing nearby.

'Ziva! _Get to the building. Get Al-Kharif and Ramzi, I will cover you.' _

Ziva nodded her thanks before turning and running in the direction of the building, knowing from her gathered intelligence that it was heavily guarded which indicated that this was where she would find Al-Kharif.

She was utterly focused on her task as she ran towards the main building, guns drawn, dodging bullets and shooting those who had the severe misfortune to get in her way. Finally she reached the main building. Before she could enter, Ziva threw herself to the ground as a bullet came whizzing past from one of the guard's guns. Without a second's hesitation she rolled over and then jumped back to her feet, shooting him as she did before killing the other fighters. On hearing one of her comrade's warning yells, she threw herself down on the ground as a grenade exploded nearby, successfully blowing up a terrorist and lighting up the dusk sky in an orange fireball.

Ziva let out a pained moan as her body ached from the force of the impact but she once more got to her feet, grabbing both of her handguns, and cautiously entered the building. It was dark inside, but before she could let her eyes adjust she once again found herself dodging a bullet. The responsible terrorist let out a pained shriek as Ziva's bullets ripped through him, killing him instantly and this was again repeated as Ziva, Monique and other Israelis who were behind her, killed the remaining fighters within the main building. She gestured to them, telling them to split up and search every room for their targets. They nodded, instantly obeying her orders and leaving Ziva on her own.

Silently she walked through the corridors, searching each room carefully but there was still no sign of Al-Kharif. Outside, the fire fight was still heavily underway and she could hear screams and shouts-both in Arabic and Hebrew. At the end of the corridor, she came across a large wooden door and cautiously she pushed it, finding it unlocked. Keeping her guns at the ready, Ziva stepped in slowly, pushing the door open a little more. Without warning, a tall, muscular figure lunged at her from behind the door, knocking her to the floor and knocking her guns out of her hands.

Ziva let out a yell as impacted the ground but before she had time to react she felt the full force of her attacker's boot come crashing down upon her left arm. She let out a piercing scream as she felt the smashing of her bones. In retaliation she kicked the man full force in the leg, causing him to yell out in pain and allowing her time to flip back onto her feet. Ziva cradled her broken arm and turned around, coming face to face with Assad Ramzi.

The man's eyes narrowed and he smiled cruelly, exposing his crooked teeth as he spoke in Arabic. 'The great Ziva David. Are you ready to face death like your scum of a sister did?'

'I am not the one who is going to be dead, Ramzi!' Ziva spat her response. 'Where is Al-Kharif?'

'You've missed him but I can assure you he won't miss your family or your infidel American friends.' He smirked coldly.

Ziva felt her temper explode and ignoring the agonising pain in her arm, she launched herself at the terrorist, punching him in the face. Ramzi let out an almost beast-like snarl before he retaliated, punching Ziva directly in the chest. Ziva let out a strangled cry as she doubled-over, the breath having been knocked from her lungs. Ramzi smiled cruelly at her pain before he threw her against the wall, squeezing Ziva's throat with his giant hands.

Ziva struggled desperately, gulping for air as her vision began to fade. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her two guns abandoned on the floor, and she tried desperately to think of a way to reach them. But she knew it was impossible as she felt her throat being compressed by the force of Ramzi's grip.

'I'm going to make sure that I enjoy you as much as Saleem did.' Ramzi smirked coldly, looking straight into Ziva's terrified eyes. With those words, Ziva felt her resolve harden, and fury replaced her terror. She would not suffer what she went through in Somalia. Not again. She was not going to fail this mission; she would get justice for Tali. With that thought, Ziva leant forward, and using all her energy, bit deeply into Ramzi's shoulder.

Ramzi shrieked in pain, dropping Ziva who hit the ground forcefully. Ziva stayed still for a moment, gasping for air, before she frantically began to crawl over to her guns. Ramzi, recovered from his encounter, yelled ferociously and grabbed Ziva's leg pulling her towards him. 'You do not get away that easily Jew!'

Ziva scrambled at the ground trying to evade his grasp, but once again he proved to be too strong. He turned her around, pushing himself on top of her before punching her in the face. Ziva let out a yell, as Ramzi began to roughly, pull at her clothes, an expression of pure sadistic joy on his face as he prepared himself for the pain he was about to inflict. Ziva fought with all her strength, but Ramzi overpowered her, laughing cruelly at her feeble attempts to hurt him.

'I hope you enjoy this Jew.'

Ziva spat in his face and refusing to be a victim again, she launched her upper body at him, managing to pull her unbroken arm from his grasp and reached down to her ankle where she pulled out her knife.

Before Ramzi could realise what was happening, Ziva had shoved the knife deep into his chest to its hilt. Ramzi's eyes popped out, and he began to splutter as he realised what had happened. He looked at Ziva in horror before he collapsed onto the ground. Although his eyes were open, he was dead. Ziva shuffled back on the ground, shaking with adrenaline and pain. She waited until her heart rate slowed before she stood up and walked over to pick up her guns.

Just as she had retrieved them, a terrorist burst in, prepared to shoot Ziva but before he could he fell to the ground, gaping bullet wounds in his chest. Monique walked out from behind the corpse, observing Ziva's injuries. 'Come on Ziva, it is over. The terrorists are all dead. We have two dead and seven others injured.'

'What about Al-Kharif?' Ziva asked desperately.

Monique's expression filled with regret and Ziva knew the answer to her question without any words needing to be spoken. Ziva kicked the air in frustration, cursing in Hebrew as she did. They had lost him. They had never been so close and yet still Al-Kharif evaded their clutches. Monique watched Ziva's internal struggle silently, understanding her anger.

'We will get him Ziva. I promise you that. But now we must go, your arm needs to be seen to and the agents are setting the detonators on the explosives.' Monique put her arm around Ziva as they walked out of the building, the injured Israeli leaning on it for support.

As they walked slowly to the transport plane waiting at the edge of the camp, Ziva looked around her observing the corpses of the terrorists littered about the ground and further afield she saw the remains of an outbuilding engulfed in flames, no doubt caused by a grenade. In the darkness she could see the silhouettes of her comrades rigging explosives to destroy the camp, ensuring that never again would it be used as the plotting ground for the deaths of hundreds of civilians.

Monique helped her to sit down once on the plane and immediately one of her comrades, who was medically trained, helped to create a sling for her arm. A bruised-looking Malachi, who sat with a pale and sweaty-faced Liat leaning against his chest, glanced over to Ziva. 'Al-Kharif?'

'_Gone.'_ Ziva spoke quietly.

Malachi nodded compassionately, _'We will get him. And Ramzi?'_

'_Dead.'_ She said simply, Malachi smiling in response.

Malachi then turned his attention back to Liat, who shifted uncomfortably. Ziva watched in shock as Malachi gently stroked Liat's cheek, the young woman smiling in response. It was a sight Ziva would never have thought she would see- that womanising Malachi would fallen in love. But the way in which the partners interacted with one another proved it to be completely true. They looked as though they belonged with one another. Ziva felt deep sadness pass through her, as their interactions reminded her so much of her and Tony. She was foolish of course to think such things as she had come to accept that despite her unwavering love for him, he could never love her back. She was damaged goods and Tony was far too good for her.

She broke away from these thoughts as she watched her fellow agents load on two body bags containing their fallen comrades before the plane doors were closed and locked and the red light went on alerting them it was take off. The plane began to taxi down the makeshift runway in the camp, accelerating as it did until it was time for takeoff. Ziva glanced over to one of the agents, who held a detonator in his hands. He looked around at his comrades before counting down; _'Three, two, one, detonate.' _

Along with Monique, she turned to watch out of the window as the camp exploded in a searing fireball, propelling into the black sky like a beacon, just as the plane took off. The resulting inferno spread to different areas of the camp, ensuring that everything was burnt to a crisp. Ziva knew that the freezing desert temperatures would ensure it did not burn for too long and that whatever debris was left would soon become reclaimed by the desert.

She listened as she heard one of the pilots tell them that they would be in Israel in a few hours before she closed her eyes, finally succumbing to her exhaustion, knowing she needed all the rest she could get.

This particular battle may be won but Ziva knew the war was far from over.

* * *

**Feedback is always appreciated! :) **


	22. Homeland

***This chapter is dedicated to all those who have been affected by terrorist attacks around the world.***

**This is being posted on what is a very special day for me and it also happens to be my favourite chapter of the entire story and**** so I hope that you, the reader, enjoy it. So please, sit back, relax and enjoy...**

* * *

The flight to Israel seemed to last an eternity for the MCRT with each man on board filled with desperation and helplessness. Ziva had been in the wind now for over twenty four hours and they had no idea the dangers she would be facing. It was a tough situation for the mend to deal with them. All of them, although not blood like Ari, were Ziva's family; the people whom she trusted and loved and who loved her in return. They knew Ziva did not need help; indeed she was the toughest person any of them had ever encountered but they wanted to help her in her vengeance. They could not allow a repeat of Somalia. The thought of losing Ziva was unbearable and they were not going to abandon her to complete this vendetta alone.

For Tony, it was like a living hell. Every breath he took, every thought was fully focussed on the woman he loved. He knew without a doubt she would already be in Egypt and he felt a sickening fear at the thought that she could be wounded or even dead. He would not be able to cope with the grief; not this time. So many years he had been silent in his feelings, not believing for a second that Ziva felt the same way. Of course he knew that there was a connection between them but he had never realised that it was love. And now, when the truth had finally come out, at least on Ziva's side, he was facing losing her. It just was so unfair.

Feeling a pair of eyes watching him, Tony glanced over to Gibbs who had been observing his Senior Field Agent for several hours. The team leader nodded at him- a reassurance that they would save Ziva. Gibbs sighed as Tony looked away again. He knew exactly what his protégé was thinking. He was not blind to the way Ziva and Tony looked at each other or how they acted around one another. It was painfully obvious they loved each other and yet it had taken them years to admit it to themselves. The whole situation reminded him very much of an agent he used to know and the beautiful, fiery woman that he had loved. Gibbs had lost Jenny once and had been given the chance for a second start. But foolishly he had wasted it and again he had lost her; only this time there would be no second chances. Gibbs hoped profusely that Tony would not make the same mistake as he.

Catching the eye of his second son, Gibbs glanced over to McGee who smiled slightly. Gibbs also smiled, knowing that the young man was still caught in the euphoria of Abby's kiss. It had been a long time coming; McGee and Abby's relationship. Of course they had been going out before, when McGee first started in his team but the feelings had always existed between the two and Gibbs was glad that they had finally seized the chance.

His smile then faded as he looked over to Ari, sitting opposite. The Arab-Israeli was carefully cleaning his handgun, taking great care with its maintenance as if it were a small child and he was its father. Gibbs felt a slight chill at the sight, knowing that until just a week ago they had believed without question that Ari Haswari had executed Kate. As Gibbs watched the assassin he could see the calculating coldness that lurked in his heart but he could also see his worry-although Ari tried to hide it. It was the one thing the two men had in common-their love for Ziva.

Although Gibbs thought of Ziva as a daughter and that the others were siblings to her, the truth was Ari was Ziva's blood brother- he had practically raised her in Eli's absence and he was the one person who knew everything about Ziva. Although he could never one hundred percent trust Ari Haswari, Gibbs knew he needed him. He was one of the few men who could save Ziva and Gibbs also knew, that once they found Ziva, Ari would be tempted to kill her himself for being so reckless.

Eventually the four men felt the unpleasant jolting and bumping as the plane touched down onto Israeli tarmac. The moment the hold opened Ari led them out into the sweltering heat to meet their welcoming party. Gibbs smirked as he noticed the man looking oddly out of place next to the stoic Israelis.

'Well Mike, fancy seeing you here.'

Mike smirked in response.

Tony and Tim stopped as well, genuinely surprised to see him. Ari, on the other hand, continued towards Hadar who was waiting beside the cars, and after shaking hands they began to talk urgently in Hebrew before Ari mounted a waiting motorbike and sped off into Tel Aviv.

'Anything about Ziva? She in Egypt?' Gibbs couldn't hide his worry.

'Left yesterday. Haven't heard any news yet.'

Tim and Tony looked at each other, both deeply concerned for Ziva.

'It's good to see you Mike. Planning on sticking around?'

'Nah Probie figured that this old dog is too old for this fight. And besides I have to get back to Leyla and Amira.' He said, gesturing to the plane which would take him back to Mexico.

'Well thank you Mike.' Gibbs said, shaking his hand.

As Mike walked off, Hadar and other agents approached the trio. 'Special Agent Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo.' He acknowledged, speaking Tony's name stiffly, as he still held a grudge over Rivkin's death. 'The Director will see you shortly. Please come with me.'

Obediently the agents followed. 'Has there been any word from Ziva, Officer Hadar?' McGee asked his concern showing.

'Nothing.' Hadar confirmed as he led them to the car which would take them to Mossad Headquarters.

* * *

Eli David looked up from the paperwork scattered across his desk as Ari marched in, closing the office door forcefully behind him. Father and son stared at each other for a long moment. Eli could sense Ari's hostility towards him, knowing all too well his son's true feelings towards him.

For Eli it was a bitter pill to swallow. He knew he was many things; none of them good and he could never be described as being a perfect or even good father but he had tried his best under the circumstances. He had genuinely cared for Hasmia Haswari- it had not just been a part of his cover in Gaza. Ari's conception has been an accident but one which Eli did not regret. Despite his coldness and ruthlessness, he genuinely loved his son and it utterly destroyed him to know that Ari hated him and thought him responsible for his mother's death. Eli too, despite his adoration of his wife Rivka- a woman who loved Ari as if he was her own- had been devastated by Hasmia's death as after all she was the mother of his son.

Twelve years after Ari's birth and he was again blessed with Ziva. From the minute of her birth, Eli had seen Ari's protectiveness and never before had he been so proud of his family. Their family had become even more complete with the arrival of Tali and Eli then knew that his work, being in the Mossad was important, as the work he did would protect Israel and his family.

But soon his work had consumed him and he had lost his family. Rivka had taken his family and begun a new life with a new man. Then came the tragedies that would haunt him for evermore; first Tali and then Rivka- both so cruelly taken by his enemies. It was too late by the time he realised he had also, somewhere through the years, lost his son too. And now the only chance he had of regaining his son was to make sure that his daughter was saved.

Ari's mind too was focused on the past. Memories of he and his father before their lives had been irrevocably changed. Although he would never admit it to anyone, even Ziva, Ari still loved his father. He always would. Despite all Eli David's crimes and sins, he was still the man who had fathered him and still the man who he had idolised as a child, even if Ari now knew the dark truth about his father. Both men had endured so much loss in their life; for Eli, a wife, a lover and a daughter and for Ari, two mothers and a sister and neither were about to lose Ziva. It was this task; this mission to protect Ziva which had re-forged a bond-albeit an uneasy one and no matter the difficulties between them, they were not going to fail. Together, they would save Ziva and have revenge for Tali.

Finally Ari spoke, ice lacing every word_. 'Why did you not stop her?'_

Eli sighed, _'You know how determined Ziva is. She was insistent on going. I sent my best Kidon agents as backup.'_ He finished hardly.

'_That does not matter!'_ Ari practically snarled_. 'She is your daughter; you should not have let her go, not after what happened in Somalia.'_

'_You think I do not regret that decision?'_ Eli questioned coldly and Ari, just for a moment, thought he saw a flash of guilt in his father's eyes and realisation hit him for the first time in years that perhaps, within that heart of ice, there were some feelings; some emotions still remaining within the old warrior.

Eli spoke again, this time quieter, _'Let us put aside our differences Ari and focus on getting Ziva back safely.'_

Ari nodded slowly and then sat on one of the sofas. _'There has been no word?'_

'_No.'_ Before Ari could ask more questions, Eli's phone began to ring and he hurriedly answered it, listening intently as his agents briefed him, knowing that very soon Gibbs and his team would be entering his office.

* * *

On arriving at Mossad Headquarters, Hadar escorted the three agents up to Director David's office. They entered to find Ari already sprawled on one of the couches and the Director himself, speaking urgently on the phone. Gibbs, Tony and McGee took a seat opposite Ari who watched his father carefully looking for any clue in his face about what he was being told. Finally the Director hung up and turned to greet his guests. 'I have just heard from my agents. They have just returned and will be here shortly.'

'And Ziva?' Tony asked desperately.

Eli eyed Tony for a minute, before answering, 'She has sustained some injuries including a broken arm but is otherwise alright.' He finished by glancing to his son whose relief was for once not concealed behind an emotionless mask.

'What about Al-Kharif?' Ari spoke in English for the team's benefit, once more retreating into his emotionless mask as he took on his persona of a master spy.

'It appears he escaped', Eli said coldly, the faces of the other men twitching in frustration, 'But all the others are dead including Assad Ramzi.'

Ari smirked at that.

'What about your casualties?' McGee asked concerned as after all they were fighting on the same side.

'Two dead, seven injured. We were lucky.' Eli said dismissively, lost in thought for a moment.

Ari's phone began to vibrate with an incoming call and he quickly answered it, 'Haswari. Ziva?' The other men perked up as he heard him mention her name.

Ari looked to his father, again speaking in English, 'She is at her hotel. She says she is fine.' He paused as he listened to his sister before replying, this time in Hebrew. '_Of course I came achoti-and yes I am going to kill you.'_

Gibbs, Tony and McGee watched as Eli raised his eyebrows disapprovingly at whatever Ari was saying.

'_As a doctor I want to take a look at it anyway. I will be there soon. What? Oh fine then, I will be here.' _He paused again, listening to his sister. '_I know Ziva at least you killed Ramzi. We will get him I promise.'_ Although Ari sounded confident in that promise, in reality he was beginning to doubt it. After all, it had taken ten years to locate Al-Kharif's camp, and now that it was destroyed, Al-Kharif was nowhere to be found.

But unknown to Ari, Al-Kharif was far closer than he thought possible.

* * *

An hour after the phone call Gibbs had finally persuaded a reluctant Tony and Tim to go to their hotel and rest, knowing that Ziva did not wish to see them. Although Tony was desperate to see Ziva he knew that she needed time and that she did not want them here. As much as he wanted to tell her that he loved her too, he knew it had to wait and instead he focussed on the most important point-that Ziva was alive. And with that brilliant news, he knew that he was not going to waste the chance he had been given.

Gibbs had stubbornly stayed at the headquarters in order to monitor what the Israelis were doing and he had spent the arduous wait briefing Vance, Ducky and a panicking Abby on the present events. Despite the routine of his actions, his gut was in overdrive. There was an uneasy atmosphere within the Mossad. It felt as though it was the calm before the storm, and he knew that it would only be a matter of time before they were treated to an appearance by Al-Kharif.

Little did Gibbs know how true that was.

* * *

Ziva walked through the building aware of the occasional glances and whispers that came from the offices she passed by as her fellow comrades saw for themselves that the legendary Princess of Mossad had returned. After arriving back in her homeland she had received medical treatment for her broken arm which was now secured in a sling, and for her cuts caused by the confrontation with Ramzi. Forever diligent, the doctors had also checked her chest to ensure that there was no lasting damage from the blows inflicted upon her. After leaving the doctors she had spoken to Malachi-albeit briefly due to the man being desperate to return to his beloved Liat's side.

Ziva had been somewhat relieved to hear from Hadar that Tony and Tim were resting at the hotel, as she was unable to face them-Tony in particular, after her emotional confession. She had already seen her father who had kissed her on the forehead, enquiring if she was alright before assuring her that they would destroy Al-Kharif. Ziva could not bear the feeling of failure; not after swearing on Tali's grave that she would have revenge and it was for that reason also that she refused to see her teammates knowing that they would get involved in what was not their fight.

As she rounded the corner, Ziva flinched on seeing Ari's cold, furious expression as he stood outside the conference room waiting for her. His jaw hardened as he saw what had been inflicted on her; the sight of her broken left arm filled him with rage, not to mention the dark bruises on her cheek caused by a blow to the face as well as the bruises around her neck obviously caused by someone's hands. Ziva began to explain but Ari held up his hand, silencing her. '_What were you thinking?! Were you trying to get yourself killed?'_

'_I did what I had to do. I am sorry. I know I told you not to come but I am glad you are here.' _Ziva said quietly and Ari smirked, '_How sentimental Ziva.' _

Ziva kicked him in the shin causing him to grunt with pain. '_You are so infuriating.' _

Ari laughed at this and then his face became serious once more. '_You killed Ramzi?'_

'_Yes I stabbed him in the chest.'_

'_Good.' _Ari smirked. On hearing approaching footsteps they turned to find Monique walking towards them. 'Ah Ari I want you to meet someone', Ziva said in English, smiling at Monique whose face was one of bewilderment. 'This is...'

'Monique Lisson.' Ari finished for her.

Ziva looked at him in surprise, 'You know each other?'

'Yes this woman tried to kill me-twice.' Ari said smirking.

'A mistake I would not have made had I known you were Ziva's brother.' Monique smiled.

'I see you are well acquainted then.' Ziva smirked as she noticed Monique blush at Ari's reply.

'Intimately.'

Ziva smirked as she realised just how well acquainted the two assassins were. She was glad, for Ari's sake, that there was someone in his life.

'I will leave you two alone to 'reacquaint' as I speak to Gibbs.' Ziva said cheekily letting herself into the conference room.

Monique and Ari stared at each other for a moment before Monique spoke quietly. 'Il a été trop longtemps.'

'Oui. Je vais le faire à vous.'

'Je suis heureux de l'entendre.' Monique smiled cheekily before she hungrily kissed Ari.

'Now I must go, your sister needs me.' Monique smiled before she walked into the conference room, leaving a very contented Ari behind.

* * *

Gibbs stood as Ziva entered the room. 'Ziver...'

'I know Gibbs. I am sorry for leaving but I had to protect you all.'

'I understand Ziver. I really do.' Gibbs said embracing Ziva tightly, whispering into her ear, 'And I consider you my daughter.' He said quietly. Ziva felt tears well up at that admittance. As he embraced his agent, Gibbs noticed that a woman had entered the room and was leaning against the door; arms crossed and smiling at the scene before her. Noticing Gibbs' quizzical look, Ziva pulled away from his embrace and turned to introduce Monique.

'Agent Monique Lisson, meet Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.'

'Ah...the legendary Gibbs. I hear good things but Ziva never mentioned how handsome you are.' She said playfully, causing Ziva to look away embarrassed but Gibbs did not react to that comment.

'What type of agent Lisson?'

'Interpol until recently but my loyalties have always lived with Mossad.'

'Monique is like the big sister I never had.' Ziva said grinning at Monique who returned it.

'That is why I came to Israel to help Ziva and why I accompanied her to Egypt.' Monique explained. 'But now we need to find Al-Kharif.'

Gibbs nodded in response and Ziva began to lead Gibbs and Monique out of the room, 'Your contacts know where he might be hiding?'

'It is not likely. My guess that he has taken refuge with his followers or other jihadists, or that he is coming here to Israel. After all, we do know he was planning attacks on Israel.'

'I thought all his fighters were killed in Egypt. How would he be able to launch such an attack?' Gibbs asked.

'Al-Kharif is extremely resourceful, I am sure that he will have many other terrorists as back up and I am almost certain that he will find a way to launch his attacks.' Ziva said.

As Monique and Gibbs discussed further, Ziva's attention was drawn to a man walking towards her, carrying a bag pack. He made no eye contact as he passed her, his eyes staring ahead the whole time, almost unfocussed as though he was in a daze. There was something about the way the man acted that unsettled Ziva. She did not recognise him and although she did not know everyone in the Mossad, the area they were passing belonged to the technical division and the unkempt man seemed somehow out of place. She watched as he dropped the bag next to a vacant desk and then continued walking as if he was not even aware he had deposited it.

After finishing talking with Hadar, Ari furrowed his brow as he walked towards his sister, noticing her expression. 'Mah Nishmah?' He asked.

'Al Lo Davar.' Ziva replied unconvinced but before Ari could question further, Ziva received a text message. She looked down at her phone and felt her heart stop as she read the text.

**Say goodbye to your friends and family.**

Ziva felt horror consume her as she realised what was about to happen and she whipped around to stare at the bag pack with a sickening dread 'BOMB!' Ziva yelled and instantly everyone turned and looked to where she was pointing. Everyone was still for a minute and then pandemonium erupted as agents began to shout out and run from the offices.

'_EVACUATE THE BUILDING!' _Ari roared, grabbing Ziva and pulling her to the exit, Gibbs and Monique in close pursuit.

'_Evacuate the Director!' _Hadar ordered running instantly to Eli David's office.

Within a minute, Ziva and Ari were running out of the building. Ziva could see in the distance Tony and McGee as well as Malachi running towards the building obviously having been alerted to the situation and she also saw, at the next exit along, Hadar and other security personnel quickly escorting Eli to his car whilst the other senior intelligence officers left at other exits. Ziva couldn't help but notice that it was eerily quiet despite the panic.

Suddenly the ground shuddered violently and then Ziva watched in horror as her father's car was blown apart in a violent explosion, debris hurtling in all directions as the car was consumed in a scorching firebomb. Ziva was aware of screaming for her father before the force of the blast propelled her violently onto the ground and then everything went dark.

* * *

**Translations are as follows:**

_Il a été trop longtemps_- It has been too long

_Oui. Je vais le faire à vous_- Yes. I will make it up to you

_Je suis heureux de l'entendre_- I am glad to hear it

_Mah Nishmah_- What's up?

_Al Lo Davar_- It's nothing


	23. Magen David

**Continued thanks for the phenomenal support.**

* * *

The first thing Ziva became aware of was the ringing in her ears as she regained consciousness. She lifted her head to search for her father but the air was filled with dust which obscured her view. Debris from the remains of the car and glass from the windows of the building which had shattered with the force of the explosion floated down from the sky. Once the dust and debris had settled, she saw that her father's car was consumed in an inferno. Scrambling at the ground, she started to get up, every part of her body aching with a burning pain-none more so than her broken arm which she had landed on and she let out a muffled cry of pain.

Trying to ignore the agony, she managed to get to her feet, every movement making her feel nauseous. She began to stumble towards the inferno. 'ABBA!' She screamed looking for any sign of her father; praying he had not been too close or indeed in his car when it had exploded.

'ABBA!' She cried again, stumbling forwards but was prevented by strong arms pulling her back. She turned to find the arms belonged to Ari, who like her was covered in dust.

'_Ziva there is nothing we can do.' _He whispered, feeling his heart break at the anguish on his sister's face. She continued to struggle against Ari's iron grip but he held tight, trying to keep her away from the inevitable heartbreak of the scene.

They could hear the approaching sound of blaring sirens and through the smoke, Ziva glimpsed Tony and McGee who, like her, had been thrown to the ground by the explosion, dazedly get up. Even through her grief and horror at the tragedy, she could not deny the relief that flooded through her on seeing that both men were safe. She would have never lived with the guilt if they had both perished in her revenge vendetta.

Ziva continued to look around her at the devastation. Nearby, Monique was helping wounded agents and Ziva could see other agents arriving on the scene, running to the aid of their injured colleagues. Standing a little away, Ziva noticed a man who seemed to be smiling as he watched the carnage before him. She felt her blood run cold as she recognised him and screamed furiously, 'AL-KHARIF!'

The surrounding Mossad agents looked instantly to where she was pointing, and pulling out their weapons, began to fire at him.

But in that moment terror once again hit Tel Aviv as a barrage of machine gun fire rained down from the rooftops above. Ziva threw herself down, Ari sheltering her, as bullets sliced through the air next to them, courtesy of the masked men firing from the rooftops. The sound of the gunfire and screams from those hit was deafening and Ziva felt trapped as Ari and her had no protection and nowhere to go.

Within seconds of the shooting starting, the Mossad agents retaliated, firing back at the terrorists. More agents arrived on scene and those who were successful in dodging bullets broke into the buildings on whose roofs the terrorists were positioned on. The minute Ari had stood up and started shooting along with his colleagues; Ziva had been on her feet and in pursuit of Al-Kharif who led her into one of the office buildings and up the many stairs which led onto the roof.

After recovering from the force of the blast, Tony had instantly regained his footing, searching desperately for any sign through the dust of Ziva. His relief on seeing Ziva alive was quickly replaced with fury directed towards Al-Kharif as he witnessed the near hysterics Ziva was in as she battled Ari to see her father.

The sight of Ziva's broken arm had also made his blood boil and he was about to run to her when the gun fire had started but he had been pulled behind a wall by Gibbs and McGee who had both run to safety when the shooting started. Both men started firing back at the shooters-Gibbs managed to kill one and McGee wounded another. Tony had then watched in horror as Ziva raced after Al-Kharif and without a second thought he broke from his cover and ran straight through the gun fight.

'DINOZZO!' Gibbs yelled, furious at his agent's recklessness as he continued to provide covering fire, moving along with McGee to get a better shot. As he ran, Tony had no regard for his own life; all he cared about was saving the woman he loved. Nothing else mattered- not even the bullets whizzing past his ears.

'ZIVA!' He shouted but she continued running and Tony followed her into the building; hurtling up the stairs which led to the roof.

Ziva burst onto the roof and froze as she saw Al-Kharif just standing there, watching her in an almost cavalier manner. She walked slowly towards him, trying to reach for her gun, but finding her holster to be empty.

'Officer David, it is so nice of you to join me.' He smirked, his brown eyes mercilessly cold as they burned into her. His famous scar looked hideous and misshapen in the intense light from the sun and it contributed to his terrifying presence but Ziva was trained to show no fear.

'You will pay for everything you murderer.' Ziva spat but her statement was met with cold laughter.

'I doubt that very much Jew.'

Without hesitating, he spun around and unleashed a ferocious kick which threw Ziva backwards, causing her to land awkwardly on her back. Ignoring the pain she quickly got to her feet and aimed a punch at Al-Kharif who swiftly blocked it before aiming one at her. Ziva ducked, successfully avoiding it, before she retaliated by elbowing Al-Kharif in the chest. She then tried to kick him in the groin but he grabbed her right arm and flipped her over. He raised his foot in preparation of smashing it onto her chest.

However, she rolled over just in time, getting to her feet before once again punching him in the face. His arm connected with hers and then Ziva kicked Al-Kharif, this time in the chest. He let out a few grunts and was about to strike her throat when they were interrupted.

'ZIVA!' Her eyes widened in shock as Tony came running towards them, gun in his hand. Instantly Al-Kharif grabbed Ziva and put his arm over her throat to keep her restrained before placing the barrel of his gun at her temple.

Tony froze at the sight. Never before had such panic overwhelmed him as he gazed into Ziva's determined eyes. Despite the position she was in, she did not seem concerned or even afraid; instead her whole expression was one of immense determination and concentration, as though she was trying to figure out a plan to dislodge Al-Kharif from his current position.

As he stood there Tony felt utterly helpless. He had been trained in and had taken part in hostage negotiation but this was different. This was not some stranger who he had never met; it was Ziva, the woman he loved.

'Put the gun down!' He barely recognised his own voice; it was so calm and commanding, a far contrast to the fear and panic he felt.

Al-Kharif laughed cruelly, 'You put the gun down or your precious Jew dies.' He jerked Ziva closer to him as he spoke.

'Tony, shoot him.' Ziva spoke calmly.

'Put the gun down!' Tony said again but Al-Kharif did nothing.

'Tony, shoot me. He's close enough to me that the bullet will go through me and into him. Shoot me.'

Tony was horrified. 'NO!'

'It's the only way Tony. Shoot me, please!' Her eyes pleaded with him; begging for him to take her life. He would not do it; he could not do it. Not to the woman he loved.

Al-Kharif spoke coldly, 'Unless you wish to watch the Jew's brain be blown out, put the gun down.'

Tony knew he had no choice and so he compiled.

Al-Kharif smirked triumphantly before speaking, 'Say goodbye to your lover Ziva.' And with that he pointed his gun at Tony and squeezed the trigger, releasing a bullet which ploughed into Tony's shoulder, propelling him onto the ground.

Ziva screamed in horror and she felt her hatred for the terrorist intensify to new levels. Without hesitating she jumped and then kicked Al-Kharif squarely in the leg; forcing him to release her. Wasting not even a second, she spun and again kicked him before punching him in the neck. Al-Kharif spluttered in pain and in revenge he struck Ziva brutally across the face throwing her to the ground. Her cheeks burning, Ziva sat up and then watched in terror as Al-Kharif pointed his gun at Tony.

The Special Agent found himself looking down the barrel of the gun, knowing that in a moment he would be dead. It was a strange feeling and Tony was surprised to realise that he was not in the least afraid of his approaching death. Instead all his thoughts were on Ziva.

Shrieking in fury, Ziva launched herself from the ground and in front of Tony to protect him just as Al-Kharif pulled the trigger.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Tony as he watched Ziva throw herself in front of him. Her whole body was off the ground and he watched in horror as the bullet tore through her chest before she landed sharply onto the rooftop.

'NO!' Tony screamed in horror as Ziva lay motionless. Ignoring his own bloodied shoulder, he picked up his gun and shot Al-Kharif in the knee, causing the man to yell out in Arabic in pain as he too hit the rooftop.

Tony crawled to Ziva's side, turning her still body over gently before pressing his hand on her wound, trying desperately to stem the bleeding. With his other hand, he gently stroked Ziva's cheek. 'Zeev', he breathed, as she looked up at him, her face pale and her breathing shallow. 'Stay with me ninja.'

Ziva tried to nod but the pain was unbearable- even the simple act of breathing was agonizing. She could feel exhaustion begin to creep on her and her eyes started to flicker shut.

Tony saw this and pleaded, 'No Ziva don't leave me.' Ziva felt it strange to hear Tony so emotional or to see him with tears in his eyes-it broke her heart. She wanted to obey him so like the warrior that she was, she resisted closing her eyes. Instead she focussed on Tony's beautiful face.

The pair heard someone else burst onto the roof but neither looked to them as they held their eye contact and besides Ziva could recognise those footsteps anywhere. Once the fire fight had ceased, Ari had followed Ziva's trail and now he stood frozen at the sight of his sister, lying in a pool of her own blood, barely awake. He felt his fury rise as he saw his enemy struggling to get up. Ari walked towards him, rage in his every step before he stood over the terrorist and spoke in Arabic, 'This is for my sisters.'

And then he shot him, straight between the eyes, killing him instantly.

Out of the corner of her eye Ziva witnessed this, feeling for the first time in many years like a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. Tali was avenged. She began to cough deeply and the pain was steadily becoming unbearable. She just wanted it to all go away.

'Ziva, please don't leave me. I love you. I've been in love with you for years.' Tony whispered. Ziva's eyes widened in shock and she felt a rush of pure joy but this was quickly replaced with sadness as she realised that now, after this long dreamt-of admittance, it was too late. Why was she always denied a happy ending? Ziva smiled and Tony gently kissed her on the lips.

She felt herself fading away as she kissed him back, glad that her last moments were with him and Ari who had dropped to his knees beside her, gently stroking her forehead and muttering reassurances in Hebrew. No longer was she able to fight the pull of unconsciousness and she closed her eyes. Tony gasped as he felt Ziva go limp in his arms and began to beg feverishly for her to stay. But it was too late as finally Ziva surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

**As always reviews are appreciated. **


	24. Hatikvah

**Hatikvah- (The) Hope**

**This is the penultimate chapter of 'The Star of David'. There is an accompanying tag to this chapter called **_**Basherte.**_

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The artificial mechanical beeping continued its steady rhythm hour after hour. Tony hated that sound. He had heard it now for over a week but he knew that if it maintained the steady noise then Ziva was still breathing; still fighting to hold on to the world of the living. Although laying there so still on the hospital bed and her skin a deathly white, she did not look as though she was.

It was a far cry from the fearless Mossad ninja that Tony loved so much. Instead she looked almost fragile as her petite body was dwarfed by the hospital bed and the imposing machinery hooked up to her. The woman lying in the bed was not the Ziva he loved. It was like she was a changeling, as though the real Ziva had been stolen and in her place there was a lifeless Ziva. This weak incarnation could not be the strong-willed woman he knew. It was utterly heart-breaking to witness.

A week had passed since Ziva had fallen into a coma and there was still no sign of life. Now all that Tony or the rest of her family could do was wait and hope.

Immediately after Ziva had slipped into unconsciousness in Tony's arms, Ari was by his sister's side; putting his medical expertise to good use by trying to stem her bleeding and resuscitating her. As Tony watched Ari do this, he remembered thinking that Ari was the strongest man he knew the way he kept focussed and determined when it was obvious the Arab-Israeli wanted to fall apart.

The next few hours were then a blur. He remembered a helicopter landing on the roof to transport Ziva to the hospital but he did not remember who had called the medics. Gibbs and McGee had appeared on the rooftop soon after and both had been horrified to see the sight of Ziva's blooded body as she was lifted onto the aircraft.

Both he and Ari had been allowed to go with her; Tony sitting, pleading with her to open her eyes and live whilst Ari busied himself with treating his sister alongside the other medics. When they arrived at the military hospital, Ziva had been whisked away into surgery and Tony had been taken to have treatment for his shoulder, despite his vocal protests. Ziva's surgery had lasted many hours of torturous waiting for Tony, Ari, Gibbs and McGee, and although it had been a success, Ziva had slipped into a coma.

The remainder of the week Tony and Ari had stubbornly sat by her side, hour upon hour. Finally Tony had begun to come around to the Israeli as he could see plainly the agony the man was in as he willed Ziva to live. As the days passed and he learnt more about Ziva and Ari's childhood from Ari's stories which he spoke to Ziva to encourage her to wake, Tony realised how similar he and his former enemy were. Both men shared a love for fast cars, films, food and most importantly Ziva. It was comforting to have somebody to share the grief with and he knew that Ziva would be proud of the two men for putting aside their differences. A Frenchwoman who had been introduced to him as Monique had often popped in to visit Ziva too and Tony had noticed that she was the only one who seemed to be able to comfort Ari during this excruciating time.

As the men kept their vigil, Gibbs had often slipped in, speaking gently as he explained what was happening elsewhere. The bag pack bomb had been a fake- designed to panic the Mossad agents into fleeing outside where the main attack occurred. Eli David and Amit Hadar had survived the bombing but both had serious wounds caused by shrapnel. They had been helped to safety by a miraculously uninjured Malachi who then returned to be with Liat in the hospital as she recovered from her wounds she had received in Egypt.

For Hadar it had been another close call and the veteran Mossad officer had decided to take some time off to spend with his family, knowing full well that Mossad was his life and he would be returning. He had briefly stopped by, accompanied by a beautiful woman who was obviously his wife, to send his regards to Ziva. Ari and he had chatted briefly before the injured officer had returned home. Many Mossad officers had sent support for Ziva's survival and it touched Tony and Ari to know that so many people were thinking of her during this dark time and were praying, like them, for her survival.

Once Eli recovered sufficiently enough from his wounds, he too had sat by his daughter's side, his concern for once not hidden by an emotionless mask. Although Tony could not bring himself to like the Mossad director, he knew that the man was suffering just as much as the others with the prospect of Ziva never wakening from her coma. Any uneasiness between father and son was forgotten as Eli and Ari were united in the shared hope of Ziva's survival and the two men were able to sit comfortably in silence for many hours, willing Ziva to open her eyes. It was obvious that Eli wanted to stay by his daughter's side for longer but this was not possible as he had to keep leaving to oversee his people in the clean up following the attack and also to ensure that his country remained strong in the face of their enemies.

The damage caused by the attack had been heavy indeed. Many of the Mossad office buildings had been damaged and the smoke from the car bomb had been seen throughout the city. The bomb itself had killed four including Eli's personal driver, whilst injuring ten, and the subsequent shooting had killed sixteen and injured forty four. Although not the worst terror atrocity Israel had witnessed, it was still a heavy price to pay and those that had perished fighting the Scorpions would forever be remembered as heroes.

* * *

For Gibbs, the past week had been an excruciating hell. After Ziva had arrived at the hospital and been rushed into surgery, Gibbs had phoned NCIS to tell them of what had happened. Vance had immediately pledged support for Ziva and for Eli and had arranged he delivery of medical supplies in order to treat the injured officers. Understandably, when told, Abby had become hysterical and Ducky had been deeply shocked and upset, and both had pleaded to come to Israel.

But Gibbs had refused this. Ziva was already surrounded by those who loved her and yet she still lay in a coma. As a compromise, Gibbs sent McGee home to Washington, knowing that he would be the best comfort for Abby during this terrible and anxious time.

As he watched Ziva's chest rise and fall with the machines, Gibbs sighed wearily. He profusely hated hospitals as they reminded him of all the death that had been in his life and he was scared, although he would never show it, that Ziva would join the list of those he loved who he had lost. He had suffered the loss of a child before and it had been devastating. The grief had been overwhelming; consuming every part of his life.

Having Abby, then Kate and then Ziva had helped him rebuilt his shattered heart and losing Kate had nearly destroyed it again. But to lose Ziva...Gibbs knew that he would never recover from that blow. Never before had Leroy Jethro Gibbs felt so helpless. There was no case and no tracking down a suspect to take his mind of the situation. Instead all he could do was wait and hope for his daughter to survive.

* * *

Ari was numb. Ziva had been the only light in his otherwise dark world. Growing up she had been his shadow, always there, always wanting to be just like Awri- her pet name for him. He was and always had been exceptionally proud of his sister. She was beautiful, intelligent and the best agent he knew as not only was she the youngest control officer but she had won numerous awards. Every time she had won an award, his chest had swelled with pride and when she was a child, he had tried to attend as many dance recitals as he could.

He was terrified that they would lose Ziva. He would not be able to survive that. Not now that justice had been gained for Tali. It would be too cruel a twist of fate. But he knew his sister better than anybody else and he knew she was a fighter. As long as she fought, she would live. And that was all that he could hope for.

* * *

Tony sat alone by Ziva's bedside as Ari had finally-albeit with great reluctance- been persuaded by Monique to rest for an hour or two. As he stared at the beautiful face of his partner, he was assaulted with memories of their partnership. It was as though he was reliving all the years they had been partners-the first time they met, the cases, the undercover missions, the laughter and even the fights- all in a bid to keep her with him.

But he also could not help but imagine the future and whether or not Ziva would live or die. If Ziva lived, Tony saw them happily together, travelling the world until their youth was long gone and their bodies were falling apart yet still be very much in love. However, if Ziva died then Tony saw only darkness and loneliness until one day his refuge of drink would catch up to him and end his suffering.

He was broken out of these contemplations by noticing Ziva's mouth twitching slightly. Sitting forward, he stared intently at her face, willing it to happen again. Tony had thought he had seen it an hour ago too but as it went unrepeated he decided that it was merely a figment of his imagination. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep and remember memories of Ziva.

* * *

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

The rhythmic beeping was the first sound she heard as she emerged from the darkness. She tried to move but the slightest movement caused a wave of agonising pain to pass through her and so she once again stilled. She then became aware of something in her mouth, a large plastic object which almost caused her to choke.

It took all of her effort to try and open her eyes to see what it was and after much struggle she succeeded slightly, only to quickly close them again as the brightness of the room blinded her. This was accompanied by a wave of disorientation as she tried to work out where she was. Was she dead? It did not feel like some sort of afterlife.

She strained her ears; trying to ascertain what the beeping came from. It sounded like a machine. Was she in a hospital? Determinedly she tried again to open her eyes and after much effort was successful in doing so and finally in keeping them open. She glanced about the room, startled as she tried to adjust to her new surroundings.

Finally Ziva was awake from her coma.


End file.
